


Like Kojima

by AlcoSiri



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Board Games, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: Игры, ДнД и херовый секс.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается сумчатой мыши и кабарге.  
> ____  
> Написано по заявке с фикбука https://ficbook.net/requests/135849

Осень выдалась невероятно холодной. Койю не помнил, когда последний раз так мёрз в октябре и настолько рано переходил на тёплое пальто и шарф. Выбравшись из такси, он моментально поёжился на ледяном ветру и поднёс ладони к лицу, согревая их дыханием. Он отошёл к тротуару и обеспокоенно огляделся по сторонам. В теории, с его опозданием почти на час, он мог просто уехать домой. Всё равно его ждали проблемы, и не спасало даже наличие уважительной причины. Койю поморщился, вспомнив, как уже собирался уходить, но в коридоре его перехватил руководитель отдела, желавший узнать, как продвигается работа над новым проектом. Несмотря на дружественный разговор, чувствовал Койю себя паршиво, словно оказался на допросе. Сказывалось напряжение, в котором его команда работала последние две недели.

А когда он освободился, думать получалось только о пинте освежающего пива, и он совершенно забыл написать и предупредить о том, что задержался. Койю окинул взглядом улицу в попытках увидеть нужную вывеску и прищурился. После почти пятнадцати часов перед экраном монитора глаза слишком чувствительно реагировали на яркий свет, и он не мог найти нужное название. Вздохнув, он достал телефон и быстро загуглил название бара из переписки, чтобы понять, куда ему идти дальше. На секунду, пока навигатор выстраивал маршрут, пришла пугающая мысль, что он приехал совсем не туда, но появившееся на экране расстояние в сто пятьдесят метров успокоило.

В баре было тепло. Закрыв за собой дверь, Койю даже остановился, согреваясь и наслаждаясь тем, как тело начало расслабляться. Он стащил с шеи шарф, выдохнул и осмотрелся. Это место отличалось от большинства, и Койю даже показалось, что он оказался где-то в Европе. Каменные стены, тяжёлая деревянная мебель и светильники над отдельными столиками создавали атмосферу лофта, и он не ожидал увидеть такое в небольшом баре в Харадзюку. Пока Койю рассматривал висевшие на стенах плакаты, мимо прошла официантка с подносом. Желудок предательски сжался, напомнив, что ел он последний раз то ли утром, то ли ночью, в зависимости от того, как рассматривать быстрый перекус пиццей, когда Койю решил сделать перерыв на сон.

На автомате сделав для себя мысленную пометку обязательно сфотографировать интерьер, чтобы после использовать в работе, Койю прижал шарф ближе к себе, чтобы никого не задеть, и прошёл по залу. Таканори он нашел сразу. Тот привлекал к себе взгляды всегда и везде. Даже если был, как сегодня, одет достаточно сдержанно. Койю покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, как тот беззастенчиво флиртовал с официанткой. И он даже не поднял на него взгляд, когда Койю подошёл ближе, зато с девушкой чуть ли не мурлыкал, объясняя жестами. Тонкие металлические нити в свитере поблескивали на свету, но взгляд Койю больше приковывал яркий шейный платок. Для него сочетание было за гранью понимания, но в моде Таканори разбирался лучше. И Койю помнил, как тот посмеивался над его «предпочитаю тёмную одежду, потому что её проще сочетать».

– Я бы мог проговорить с тобой всю ночь, – Таканори изобразил притворное разочарование, – но, к сожалению, нас прервали. Я могу попросить тебя о пинте лучшего лагера для этого отвратительного человека? Ведь если бы ты не спасла меня от его рассеянности, я бы сидел здесь целый час в полном одиночестве.

– Поэтому ты посчитал, что можешь отвлекать человека от работы? – Койю неловко улыбнулся официантке, пытаясь мимикой выразить сожаление об этом фарсе. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Така. И прости, я несколько…

– Потерялся в параллельной вселенной? Заставил меня страдать и сходить с ума от скуки? – когда официантка отошла, Таканори понизил голос: – Лишил эту красотку самого незабываемого приключения этой ночью?

– Ты это про себя? – Койю не удержался от шпильки, за что получил полный презрения обжигающий взгляд, и тут же застыдился: – Я действительно виноват. Я… не думал, что опоздаю, вышел вовремя, но срочное совещание сломало систему и… Я забыл предупредить тебя.

– Если бы ты послушал меня и перешёл на фриланс, у тебя таких проблем не было бы. Бери пример с меня!

– Ага, а заодно я бы попрощался со своей мечтой. И сравнивать то, чем мы занимаемся… Така, ты фотограф. Естественно, тебя никто не заставляет отсиживать в офисе пять дней в неделю.

– Ты забываешь, что я живу ещё и музыкой, скотина неблагодарная. А я ведь нахожу время, чтобы встретиться с лучшим другом, – Таканори с важным видом постучал пальцами по столу, словно пытался придать вес своим словам. – Ладно, думаю, с тебя хватит.

– О, я спасён?

– Да, я же вижу, что ты и так выглядишь уставшим. И, честно говоря, я боюсь спрашивать, когда ты последний раз сталкивался с зеркалом. Впрочем, не говори. Я догадываюсь, что очень давно.

– Всё настолько плохо? – Койю обеспокоенно прикусил губу и попытался пригладить волосы.

– Нет. Я придираюсь, потому что всё ещё раздражен, – Таканори послал ему самую очаровательную улыбку. – И не трать время на меню, я уже заказал за тебя. Ты ведь наверняка голодный.

– Да… – Койю рассеянно кивнул, потому что в этот момент мимо него прошёл официант с полными тарелками, и он снова почувствовал, как живот скрутило. – Напомни мне, почему ты такой невероятно хороший друг и постоянно меня спасаешь?

– Ты знаешь ответ, детка, – Таканори тихо хохотнул, – но тебе он не нравится.

Койю на это лишь недовольно поморщился и бросил на него укоризненный взгляд. Дурацкая и надоедливая шутка преследовала его почти десять лет. И для Койю это было тем ещё триггером.

– Хватит уже строить из себя недотрогу. Лучше расскажи, какие злые силы не давали тебе есть и когда ты последний раз спал?

– Не поверишь, но ночью, – Койю с благодарностью кивнул официантке, которая принесла пиво и тарелку с разными закусками, – правда, до дома я не доехал, но это мелочи. Зато моя команда отлично поработала. Если всё пойдет как надо, через три недели я сдам проект, и нам останется дождаться релиза.

– На твоих похоронах?

– Что?.. О чём ты?

– Я говорю, дожидаться релиза мы будем на твоих похоронах? И мне придется толкать речь о том, что ты стремился к собственной звезде и мечтал подвинуть на постаменте Кодзиму, но в середине пути что-то пошло не так.

– Прекрати, ты драматизируешь, – Койю махнул в воздухе гренкой и поймал насмешливый взгляд.

– Ты хочешь обсудить не следствия, а причины?

– Только не это, – Койю с ужасом покачал головой. – Пожалуйста, Така, не начинай. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы наша встреча свелась к обсуждению старых проблем. Да и… Это чушь.

– А выглядит так, будто ты ещё страдаешь после расставания с Хиро. Ты же радовался, когда он решил свалить от тебя. Ведь сам ты у меня белый и пушистый и не мог поступить так подло.

– Ну нет, я же попросил.

Таканори удачно подгадал момент – Койю при всем желании не смог встать из-за стола и уйти. Он устал и был настолько голоден, и ни за что не расстался бы с едой. А сбежать покурить, как поступал обычно сам Таканори при неприятных для него вопросах, он не мог, потому что после окончания университета решил, что это не его, и бросил. Теперь Койю оказался в западне – Таканори заулыбался и, взяв свой бокал с коктейлем, нарочито медленно сделал глоток. Он растягивал момент, словно хищник перед решающим прыжком, и Койю нервно сглотнул.

– Я не понимаю тебя, Ко. Сначала уходишь в затворничество, что тебя даже в бар не вытащить, а потом страдаешь? Ты хотя бы сам понимаешь, чего хочешь от этой жизни? Кроме того, чтобы стать величайшим геймдизайнером всех времён и навсегда перевернуть этот мир.

– Ага. Выспаться и нормальных отношений. И давай не будем об этом больше?

– И чтобы в мире всё шло по идеально написанному сценарию, и не было никаких неожиданностей. Зануда, – Таканори ойкнул, получив легкий пинок под столом, но не замолчал: –Это не у меня проблемы с тем, чтобы с кем-либо сблизиться. Мог бы жить себе и не париться. Но у тебя же тонкая душевная организация и аллергия на новых людей. Порой ты напоминаешь мне старого и зловредного робота, который умеет работать только по отлаженным схемам.

– Ты всё ещё говоришь комплименты или уже перешёл к оскорблениям? Прости, я не всегда понимаю ту грань, за которой я уже мог бы обидеться, – Койю вяло огрызнулся – от еды на него накатилась леность. А то, что Таканори сведёт все проблемы к отношениям и сексу, было ожидаемо. Он больше самого Койю переживал, когда тот оставался один, и бросал все свои силы, чтобы это исправить.

– Я всё ещё говорю, что ты стал похож на отшельника. Ещё немного и ты забудешь, для чего предназначены многие вещи. И я не про твои ужасные футболки и свитера. Они выглядят так, словно ты хочешь отпугнуть от себя всех.

– Ты преувеличиваешь. И вообще, как по твоему мнению я должен себя вести? Вешаться на каждого встречного и предлагать переспать?

– Фу, Койю… Это даже для меня перебор, – Таканори картинно закатил глаза, – допустим, ты мог бы просто поговорить с тем красавчиком у барной стойки. Я бы не отказался получить скидку на сегодняшний вечер.

Койю обернулся на автомате, даже не подумав, как это будет выглядеть. Мужчина у бара был хорош. Простая черная футболка не скрывала рельефа тела. Койю всегда завидовал тем, у кого была сила воли и целеустремленность для такой работы над собой. Его самого хватало только на работу и различные игры, что, по сути, было одним и тем же. Наблюдая за плавными движениями, когда бармен подкидывал в воздухе бокалы и ловил их, Койю засмотрелся на то, как двигались мышцы. И что сказал ему Таканори, дошло не сразу. Отвернувшись, он смял салфетку и бросил её в него.

– Ты всерьёз считаешь, что я буду флиртовать ради скидки для тебя? Така, ты за кого меня принимаешь?

– За того, кто уже проебался и угощает меня ужином, – тот непринужденно пожал плечами, – ты не отвлекайся. А то явно людей видишь только нарисованными. Посмотри, чего лишаешь себя в этой жизни.

– Хватит говорить так, будто я живу в пещере. Я по работе контактирую с людьми постоянно. Да и не забывай про игры.

– Я сейчас расплачусь от умиления. Только вот незадача. Ты сам мне говорил, что с коллегами ты никогда и ни при каких условиях встречаться не будешь. И, не удивлюсь, если в твоём сознании, близком к искусственному интеллекту, они все воспринимаются как наборы нулей и единиц. Блин, Койю, признай уже, что тебе понравилось.

– Да какая разница? – Койю недовольно мотнул головой. – Ты снова переживаешь за мою личную жизнь больше чем я. Да ещё и так фанатично, что это начинает напрягать.

– Не тебе же приходится общаться с самим собой, когда ты один. Поверь, ты становишься невыносимым.

– Поэтому ты решил по доброте душевной найти мне пару в баре? – Койю фыркнул. Как бы он сам не хотел снова обернуться и посмотреть, он только покачал головой и макнул очередную гренку в соус.

– Если не пару, то хотя бы член на пару вечеров. Твоя язвительность зашкаливает и это сигнал.

– Сигнал?

– О недотрахе, – Таканори проговорил это с серьёзным видом, но не выдержал и засмеялся. Он попытался успокоить себя и спрятаться за бокалом, но получилось ужасно.

– Ты хуже моей бабушки, Така, – Койю закатил глаза и едва сдержал смех. – Даже если я предположу, что действительно можно попробовать познакомиться. Чисто гипотетически! С чего ты вообще взял, что я полезу к первому встречному? С вероятностью в девяносто процентов меня нахуй пошлют.

– Боюсь спросить, как ты вообще с людьми знакомился и встречался до этого? – Таканори ошарашенно покачал головой.

– Ну… Или ты меня с кем-то знакомил, или они сами.

– Ладно, придётся взять дело в свои руки. Запишешь на мой счет ангела-хранителя ещё пару маргарит, и мы в расчёте.

– Что ты собрался делать? – Таканори после своих слов поднялся, и Койю вцепился в его руку, не дав отойти от столика.

– Просто закажу нам выпивку. Я же не идиот, чтобы подсовывать ему твой номер. Да и как это выглядело бы? – Таканори фыркнул и изобразил старческое ворчание: – «Посмотри на моего друга. Он сегодня изображает застенчивую ромашку, но на самом деле хотел бы с тобой пообщаться. Позвони ему». Серьёзно? Я не собираюсь выставлять себя идиотом. Расслабься уже и пей.

Койю хотел бы расслабиться, но не мог. Порой он не знал, ради кого больше Таканори старался – ради него, или всё же себя? И он не удержался, обернувшись и проследив, как тот прошел до бара. Таканори было всё равно с кем заигрывать и кого тащить в постель. Если бы Койю пришел позже, у той симпатичной официантки не было бы ни шанса. Он увидел, как Таканори опёрся на стойку, привлёк к себе внимание бармена и заговорил с ним. Бармен поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо на него, и Койю отвернулся.

Это выглядело как минимум неприлично, и у Койю сердце ухнуло, когда он почувствовал себя пойманным с поличным. Глупо и нелепо. Лучше сосредоточиться на чём-то. Тем более, телефон высветил оповещение: «Не скучай, я еще покурю». Значит у него было еще минут десять, чтобы успокоиться. Койю и сам не понимал, почему его так задело произошедшее и предложение Таканори познакомиться. Идиотизм просто. Тихо вздохнув, он достал планшет и открыл почту. Работа всегда помогала настроиться на нужный лад. Читая отчёт от тестеров, Койю на некоторое время выпал из реальности.

– Пиво для вас? – рядом с ним на стол опустился запотевший стакан. Койю проследил за ним, запоздало кивнув. Подняв взгляд, он прижал планшет ближе к себе и улыбнулся.

– Да, спасибо.

Язык ворочался словно не родной, потому что вместо их официантки, пиво ему принес тот самый бармен. И вблизи он был ещё лучше. Койю скользнул взглядом по рукам с выступающими венами и остановился на лице бармена. Наверно, он выглядел идиотом, но от искренней и доброй улыбки этого парня у него пропала возможность внятно объясняться. Прикусив губу, Койю снова опустил взгляд на планшет.

– Хорошего вечера, – поставив на стол еще и бокал с коктейлем, тот выпрямился.

Койю показалось, что, уходя, бармен провёл пальцами по спинке стула, почти коснувшись его спины, но это могло быть игрой воображения. Сердце бешено случало, и Койю мысленно выругался. В такие моменты он ненавидел Таканори и то, как тот легко умудрялся заразить своими идеями. Сжав пальцами бокал, он на секунду задумался – пьяным он с большей вероятностью поведётся на манипуляции, но алкоголь дарил иллюзию успокоения.

Он отпивал понемногу и продолжал листать отчеты, когда вернулся Таканори. Тот с величественным видом опустился на своё место и – Койю заметил краем глаза – посмотрел на коктейль. Выглядел он так, будто был вершителем судеб, и всё шло по плану. И этот взгляд Койю успел хорошо выучить за годы их знакомства.

– О, я смотрю, ты настраиваешься на нужный лад и совсем не думаешь о работе, – в его голосе послышалась ирония, и под его укоризненным взглядом Койю пришлось отложить планшет в сторону.

– А ты подозрительно весёлый и довольный. Что успело случиться за то время, что ты курил? Мне следует начинать бояться?

– Твои намёки оскорбительны! Но я слишком добрый и поделюсь с тобой. Кажется, я придумал, как можно расшевелить тебя, а заодно реализовать все твои потаённые желания.

– Ты решил сдать меня на опыты? – Койю тихо засмеялся.

– Если только для того, чтобы узнать, как общаясь со мной так долго, ты умудряешься так херово шутить, – Таканори отмахнулся, – почему бы тебе не установить Pairs*?

– Ты шутишь, да?

– Почему? Ты пропадаешь на работе, особо нигде не бываешь, выбираешься в люди только со мной… Или своей верной командой, но тогда вам точно не до знакомств. Это был бы твой шанс.

– Это звучит так, будто я в отчаянии.

– Нет, это звучит так, будто ты идёшь в ногу со временем. Кто знает, может быть, ты найдёшь себе такого же поехавшего работягу, чтобы было с кем лежать в постели и обсуждать дела, а не делать то, ради чего люди встречаются.

– Я знаю, зачем люди в постель ложатся, засранец. И не только ради секса, ты не поверишь. И… Спасибо, Така, я подумаю.

Как бы Койю не пытался убедить его, что лучше много не пить, он сам сбился, какое это пиво по счёту, и сколько коктейлей было у Таканори. Пришлось вызывать одно такси на двоих, и сначала Койю убедился в том, что тот без происшествий оказался дома, а потом уже поехал к себе. При всех своих достоинствах, пить Таканори не умел совершенно, как и признаваться в том, что после пары коктейлей следовало бы притормозить.

По пути к своему дому, почти засыпая на заднем сидении такси, Койю открыл в телефоне список доступных приложений в маркете, нашел Pairs и долго смотрел на него. Почему-то сервис знакомств вызывал у него внутренний протест, и на пьяную голову он не мог понять, почему именно. На экране повторно появилось уведомление о банковском списании с карты, и Койю завис. Ему казалось, что они должны были потратить гораздо больше за этот вечер.

* * *

Проснувшись в субботу утром, Койю подумал, что так и проведёт оба выходных. Голова раскалывалась и казалось, будто по нему всю ночь ездил асфальтоукладчик. Но после душа и завтрака его начало отпускать. Настолько, что Койю даже заставил себя одеться и немного побегать по парку недалеко от дома. Правда, хватило его совсем на чуть-чуть, и большую часть времени он отогревался в любимом кафе. После пары чашек кофе и сэндвича с сыром, яйцом и беконом, он даже почувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что вернулся домой.

Таканори был прав, когда говорил, что он слишком много времени уделял работе, но Койю просто не мог иначе. И с учётом того, какой кредит доверия был у него от главы отдела новых разработок, он просто не мог ударить в грязь лицом. В понедельник его ждала презентация нового проекта. В отличие от многих других, которые он вёл до этого, в этот раз за сюжет и концепцию всех персонажей для игры отвечал он сам. Это было его детище и ещё один шаг в сторону того, чтобы стать, как шутил Таканори, «новым Кодзимой».

Проблема была с персонажами. Если сюжет для Койю не представлял сложностей – тут сказывался и личный игровой опыт, и то, сколько сюжетов он написал на коленке для своих игроков в ДнД, то с концепт-артами возникли трудности. Обычная РПГ в фэнтези сеттинге, и Койю был доволен почти всем, кроме главного героя.

Сняв очки, он потёр пальцами переносицу и постучал затылком о спинку кресла. Койю раздражало, что он не мог передать через рисунок то, что хотел вложить в персонажа. Скорее всего, это были просто его придирки, но строить сюжет и играть тем, что у него получалось, он бы сам не стал. Закусив дужку очков, он медленно спустил ноги на пол и потянулся.

От сидения в одном положении мышцы заныли, и Койю только тогда обратил внимание на часы – была уже полночь, и он убил на рисунок больше пяти часов. С нулевым результатом. Недовольно поморщившись, он отложил всё на стол и, наконец, встал. Голова казалась невероятно тяжёлой и при этом пустой. Он прошёл по квартире, пока не остановился на кухне у холодильника. Он действовал не думая, когда достал бутылку. Несколько месяцев назад он впервые попробовал это вино, и австралийское шардоне стало для него приятным открытием. Во всяком случае, оно подходило как ничто другое, когда он хотел расслабиться и отвлечься. Плеснув в бокал, он задумался лишь на секунду, прежде чем уйти обратно в комнату, прихватив с собой бутылку.

Несмотря на усталость в глазах, он устроился на диване и перетащил к себе на колени геймпад. Запустив консоль, Койю пролистал всю библиотеку игр и выбрал простенький шутер без особого сюжета и с одной главной целью – уничтожить как можно больше монстров. В таком состоянии, когда голова гудела и не получалось привести мысли к порядку, это было наилучшим выбором. Он надеялся, что за пару часов разгрузится достаточно, чтобы пойти лечь спать.

Не получилось. После третьего бокала вина Койю осознал, что думает не столько о работе и своей проблеме, сколько о словах Таканори. Он мысленно выругался, когда снова нашёл в маркете Pairs и запустил установку. В конце концов, уговаривал он самого себя, ничего страшного не случится и он просто посмотрит.

Самым ужасным этапом был процесс регистрации. Заполнить всю информацию о себе, придумать какую-то завлекающую фразу в описание, выбрать фотографии… Всё это было невероятно скучным. Если бы не вино, Койю сдался на первом вопросе и забил бы. Но теперь это было делом принципа. Он же должен вести себя как профессионал и прежде чем заявить Таканори, что это приложение херня полнейшая, нужно было его протестировать как следует. Койю увлёкся настолько, что даже достал блокнот и стал записывать плюсы и минусы приложения, скорость работы, удобство, уместные или излишние детали в оформлении и навигации.

Прежде чем добавить фотографии, Койю долго изучал свою галерею. Таканори постоянно вытаскивал его фотографироваться, а потом кидал самые удачные на его взгляд снимки, поэтому у него было из чего выбрать. К этим идеальным фотографиям Койю закинул в профиль еще одну – это было селфи после одной из игр, когда он, осипший и совершенно вымотанный пятью часами игры, выбрался со своей командой в бар. Это фото ему нравилось тем, что было живым и не казалось таким надуманным, отражая то, каким он действительно был.

Отметив ещё парой пунктов в недостатки приложения – ограничение в количестве знаков для описания и фотографий, – Койю налил себе ещё вина и продолжил изучение. Описание приложения гарантировало, что после заполнения всех данных и пожеланий, оно подберёт наиболее подходящих людей, но реальность была не такой идеальной. Койю поругал про себя разработчиков. После регистрации его выкинуло на главную страницу, и теперь настал черед выбирать.

Десятки почти одинаковых профайлов и фотографии, где за обработкой сложно было понять, как человек выглядел в жизни. Койю на секунду задумался, что если бы он искал себе девушку, было бы не проще. Чтобы отвлечься, он сфотографировал лист с заметками и отправил его Таканори. Ответ пришел сразу.

«Это что такое?» Койю уже собирался ответить, как пришло следующее сообщение: «В какой момент тебя перекрыло, и ты решил, что я дал тебе тестовое задание, а не предложил способ расслабиться?». Он представил, как Таканори недовольно закатил глаза, получив его отчёт, и тихо прыснул в бокал. Судя по остаткам на дне бутылки, он увлёкся и выпил больше, чем рассчитывал. Пока он обдумывал, как ответить, пришло следующее сообщение: «И что за описание? Оно не раскрывает тебя полностью!». Вот на это ответ пришёл в голову сразу: «Думаешь, стоило написать, что я укрощу их драконов и проведу незабываемое приключение по подземельям?» – «Ой, иди в задницу. Я тебе помочь пытаюсь, а ты ржёшь и издеваешься. Неблагодарная скотина».

Переписка подняла ему настроение, и Койю посмотрел на приложение более благосклонно. Он даже поставил пару сердечек тем, кто выделялся из большинства. Правда, рассчитывать на что-то он бы не стал – приложение давало возможность пообщаться только с теми, с кем эти лайки были взаимными. Еле удержавшись, чтобы не изменить у своей анкеты подпись на ту, о которой он написал Таканори, Койю решил, что с него хватит. Тем более, он уже минут пятнадцать зевал и мечтал закутаться в одеяло. Но пришлось перед этим заставить себя отнести на кухню бокал и пустую бутылку, а после принять душ. Уже засыпая, Койю подумал, что это приложение может принести свою пользу. Главное было сохранить эту мысль до утра и не упустить её.

* * *

Если бы он знал, что утро начнется так рано, разумеется, Койю не засиживался с вином. Его разбудил звонок от сестры, которая хотела узнать, будет ли у него возможность в ближайшие пару недель приехать к родителям, чтобы собраться вместе. Промычав что-то невразумительное, он покосился на серость за окном и перевернулся на другой бок. Если бы все в его жизни были такими настойчивыми, он бы этого не пережил. Койю пришлось пообещать, что в понедельник он узнает точно, как у него будет с работой и загрузкой, и он сам перезвонит. Только после этого она пожелала ему выспаться и сбросила звонок.

Страдальчески зарывшись в подушку, он попытался уснуть снова, но только полчаса ворочался. Сон уже был перебит, и даже лежать было не так удобно и приятно. В итоге Койю снова потянулся за телефоном и, взяв его в руки, полез проверять соцсети, надеясь, что это его точно усыпит. Но вышло наоборот.

Чем больше он игнорировал всплывающее окошко от Pairs, тем меньше получалось сконцентрироваться на чём-то ещё. Койю не хотел признаваться самому себе, что ему интересно. Утром думать о том, с каким энтузиазмом он изучал приложение, было неловко, будто бы это обязывало его к чему-то. Пострадав ещё какое-то время, он вспомнил, о чём думал перед сном, и это стало своеобразным оправданием, чтобы запустить несчастное приложение.

Койю поднялся с кровати. Он листал чужие профили, пока умывался и готовил себе завтрак. Если попадался кто-то с действительно интересной и цепляющей внешностью, он не только отмечал этот профиль, но ещё и скринил экран – он собирал для себя коллекцию образов, которые могли сойти за основу для его персонажей. Открыв следующий профиль, Койю сначала сделал скрин, а потом задумался. Человек казался ему знакомым, но почему, он не мог понять. И только пролистав все фотографии, Койю вспомнил. Он подавился кофе, когда смог соотнести фотографию мужчины и бармена, на которого заглядывался позавчера.

На секунду сердце забилось быстрее. Койю с улыбкой поставил лайк профилю и тут же закрыл программу. Если верить приложению, бармена звали Акира, и ему было тридцать один. Они были ровесниками, а судя по некоторым фотографиям, у него действительно было шикарное тело. Койю даже не удивился, что Таканори угадал, что тот предпочитал мужчин. Таканори людей насквозь видел.

Заварив себе ещё кофе, он ушёл в гостиную, устроился с ногами на кресле перед компьютером и взял планшет. Койю пролистал сохранённые фотографии из приложения, разглядывал их, а потом начал рисовать. Он не думал о результате с самого начала, полагаясь, как и обычно, на интуицию. И только когда был готов набросок, Койю закрыл ладонью лицо и засмеялся. Персонаж получался колоритным, более живым и… Он походил на Акиру. Так Койю уже рисовал, когда изображал своих ребят в ролях тех персонажей, за которых они играли. Но делать из едва знакомого бармена главного героя своей игры? Почему бы и нет.

Койю сомневался, что хоть кто-то, кроме Таканори, узнает об этом. И не видел смысла что-то менять, если ему начало нравиться получившееся. Он сварил новую чашку кофе, прежде чем продолжить и добавить в рисунок красок. Впервые за последние несколько недель он действительно наслаждался процессом рисования. Добавляя теней и бликов на фигурку, он подумал, что сам Акира вполне вписывался и в сеттинг его будущей игры, и мог вполне примерить на себя образ и бесстрашного паладина, и безрассудного варвара.

Койю прикусил кончик стилуса и мечтательно запрокинул голову. Мысли потекли совсем в другом направлении, и сначала он решил, что тот стал бы отличным дополнением для их партии. А уже потом, что в жизни в таких вещах смотрелся бы невероятно горячо. Сразу после этого Койю сохранил рисунок и поднялся из-за стола. Ему не хватало только размечтаться о мужчине, которого он видел один раз в жизни.

На эти несколько часов Койю и думать забыл о приложении. И когда высветилось новое уведомление от Pairs, сначала даже растерялся. Что удивительно, впервые с момента установки ему пришло не очередное оповещение, что он давно не залезал и не смотрел чужие аккаунты, а сообщение от кого-то из участников. В принципе, пообщаться с кем-то новым, не думая об обязательствах и даже не переводя это общение в реальную жизнь… Почему бы и нет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pairs - приложение для знакомств. Аналог тиндера, популярный в Японии.


	2. Chapter 2

Открыв приложение, Койю завис, глядя на полученное сообщение. «Хороший лагер, мясо и коктейли не для себя?» – сообщение пришло от Акиры, и Койю даже не сразу понял, к чему это. Но, поняв, заулыбался, прикусив губу. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно. Сделав скрин экрана, он быстро написал ответ: «Скидка для новых клиентов и гостеприимство? Приятная неожиданность». И тут же открыл мессенджер, где переписывался с Таканори, скинул ему скрин и дописал: «Мне понравился бар. Там отличный сервис и клиентоориентированность». И если Акира молчал, то Таканори ответил моментально: «Во-первых, ты прикалываешься? Это реально? А во-вторых, Ко, ты последний долбоёб. Это не клиентоориентированность, а флирт».

Койю только посмеялся. И всё же снова открыл приложение и профиль Акиры. Его идея о том, что это способ привлечения клиентов, показалась Койю более интересной, да и… Он не думал о флирте или чём-то подобном. Но это не мешало ему рассматривать фотографии и любоваться. Акира был хорош, даже слишком, но фантазировать о невозможном Койю не любил. Из-за того, что все его отношения длились не больше года, он перестал надеяться на что-либо. И проще было относиться ко всему несерьёзно и дурачиться.

Правда, он был удивлен, когда их переписка продолжилась в течение всего дня. Акира писал о несущественных мелочах, случайные мысли, деликатно и вежливо спрашивал его мнение, и Койю неожиданно для самого себя заинтересовался. Если в баре он засматривался на то, как Акира выглядел, то в диалоге его всё больше завлекало то, что за всем этим скрывалось. Акира выражался коротко и ёмко, и это подкупало невероятной искренностью. Весь день Койю занимался своими делами, собирал презентацию для работы, играл и вышел в магазин за продуктами. И постоянно проверял телефон и ждал новых сообщений.

Койю воспринимал это как развлечение, не больше. К тому же, в понедельник проект на новую игру был утверждён, и он полностью погрузился в дело со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Домой он возвращался ближе к полуночи только поспать, а остальное время проводил на работе. И Акира стал отличным способом отвлекаться и разгружать себя. Просто дурачась, Койю начал отправлять ему фотографии всего, что могло показаться забавным. С работы, из кафе, где брал кофе, из машины, пока ехал домой. Акира также присылал ему фотографии, а заодно рассказывал о себе.

Через неделю Койю знал о нём достаточно. Тот бар принадлежал Акире, а за барную стойку он вставал часто от желания развеяться – вести бизнес было не так легко, и получал от этого кайф. Ещё он ходил в спортзал несколько раз в неделю и любил читать. Койю сам не заметил, как подсел на их общение. Что не могло не радовать, они оба были достаточно занятыми, поэтому переписка растягивалась на весь день, и можно было спокойно ответить, когда появлялось время.

Утро понедельника встретило Койю неожиданной просьбой скинуть ссылки на аккаунты в других соцсетях. И от сообщения – «хочу узнать о тебе больше» – по спине пробежали мурашки. Койю колебался несколько минут, после чего скинул свои профили в инстаграме и фейсбуке. Если за последний он не волновался, в инстаграме у него была дикая смесь профессиональных фотографий от Таканори, небольших отчётов с игр и этикетки необычного пива и вина. И последний пост был тоже о вине. Он хотел попросить ответные ссылки, но его отвлёк руководитель проекта, и на весь день Койю закрутила работа.

Вечером было совещание, после которого разболелась голова, и от голода скручивало желудок. Нужно было закинуть в себя что-нибудь и наконец выспаться. Уже в машине его нагнал неожиданный звонок от Таканори.

– Как это понимать?

– Ты о чём? – Койю говорил рассеянно, больше внимания уделяя дороге.

– О том, что ты – говнюк, очевидно же. Мало того, что игнорируешь меня весь день, так ещё и скрываешь самое весёлое. А я тебя другом считал.

Койю представил, как тот старался изобразить оскорблённую невинность, но на счастье, он этого не видел.

– Я не игнорировал тебя, а утверждал проект. С каких пор тебя вообще это беспокоит?

– С тех самых, как твои развлечения перешли в другую плоскость. Или скажешь, что это на тебя клиентоориентированность так влияет?

– Что? – Койю остановился на светофоре и сжал пальцы на руле. – О чём ты вообще?

– В инстаграм посмотри. И я жду от тебя подробного рассказа во всех деталях. Надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь, что это такое и как открыть? Могу прислать инструкцию.

Таканори хохотнул и отключился, а Койю непонимающе покосился на телефон. Как бы ему не хотелось, сразу проверить не получилось – светофор сменил цвет, и ему пришлось ехать дальше. Койю дотерпел до того момента, как припарковался около дома. Заглушив мотор, он, не снимая телефон с держателя, открыл инстаграм. Под его последней фотографией с новым вином и коротким описанием вкуса было сообщение от незнакомого аккаунта. Акира. Койю теперь понял, о чём говорил Таканори. Прочитав текст, он уткнулся лбом в руль, не сдержав улыбку. «Кажется, я нашёл отличного специалиста. Ты не против заглянуть на дегустацию и помочь мне подобрать новый ассортимент в бар?» Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Конечно, ему бы хотелось, чтобы это означало гораздо больше и все подозрения и шутки Таканори подтвердились. Но они просто общались, и Койю не видел в поведении Акиры ничего, кроме заинтересованного собеседника. Сам Койю, если бы не был так загружен работой и не потерял уверенность после последних неудачных отношений, уже давно флиртовал и переводил общение в сторону постели. Но он побаивался и не хотел снова обломаться. К тому же, убеждал он себя, Акира рассказывал, что сам почти не пил, хоть и был владельцем бара. Видимо, в этом и была причина его предложения.

– Твою ж мать, – он судорожно вздохнул и потёр ладони друг о друга. Мотор Койю уже заглушил, и в машине стало заметно холоднее. Он написал максимально нейтральное: «Не откажусь. Интересно будет поучаствовать в подобном», – и вышел из машины. Лучше так, потому что в голове крутилась целая куча дурацких фразочек с недвусмысленными намёками о том, что он гораздо больше хотел попробовать. И пока Койю поднимался на свой этаж, он листал страницу Акиры, и это совершенно не помогало его душевному равновесию. Не помогало настолько, что к себе на пятнадцатый этаж он пошёл по лестнице, забыв о существовании лифта.

Под конец у него бешено стучало сердце, отдавая в висках, а лёгкие горели огнём. Пусть даже он бегал, но сказать, что придерживался спортивного образа жизни, Койю не мог. На диване с контроллером и бокалом вина он проводил гораздо больше времени. И глядя на фотографии Акиры из спортзала, даже завидовал. Сам он не смог приблизиться к подобному, даже когда несколько лет назад ему приспичило заняться своим телом вплотную. Хватило Койю на полгода, и всё, что он запомнил – дикую боль во всём теле от нагрузок, постоянный голод и почти никакого результата. В итоге на спортзал он благополучно забил, оставив только пробежки и пару раз в неделю небольшую растяжку, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем плохо после работы за компьютером.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он перевёл дыхание и, раздевшись, первым делом забрался под горячий душ. Койю задумался о том, что Таканори мог быть прав. Он почти полгода был один, и это начало сказываться. Мысли об Акире перетекали в совсем не дружеские желания, и Койю было стыдно за самого себя. Особенно когда он вспоминал фотографии, сделанные Акирой в качалке. Одёрнув себя, чтобы не увлекаться, он выключил воду и поторопился вылезти из ванны. Он надел тёплые домашние штаны и толстовку, когда телефон завибрировал от входящего звонка. Посмотрев на экран, он тяжело вздохнул и принял вызов.

– Почему я ещё не получил отчёт? Где твоя собранность, когда я так этого жду? Между прочим, ты должен мне как минимум несколько вечеров в баре за то, что я поспособствовал твоей личной жизни! – Таканори разошёлся не на шутку. Слушая его, Койю зашёл на кухню, поставил кофе на плиту и достал из шкафчика пакет с чипсами. Открыл он их слишком громко, потому что голос Таканори моментально изменился: – Ты что делаешь?

– Предположим, пытаюсь поужинать, – Койю вздохнул, – Така, ты торопишь события. Мы просто общаемся. А ты преувеличиваешь и доводишь до абсурда. Какие отношения?!

– Я бы доводил до абсурда, если бы начал придумывать имена для детей, которые вам не светят. Что с тобой случилось, Ко?

– О чём ты? – Койю оперся о столешницу, следя за кофе и хрустя чипсами.

– О такой неуверенности в себе и нежелании замечать очевидное, разумеется.

– Между нами ничего нет. И я не хочу жить в фантазиях.

– Да что с тобой не так? – судя по голосу, Таканори разозлился. – Ко, это точно ты?

– А кто это еще может быть?

– Не знаю, возможно, моего Койю похитили инопланетяне, а я разговариваю с двойником! Что с тобой случилось? Откуда столько неуверенности?

– Я… Не знаю. Возможно, – Койю замолчал и прикусил губу. Есть расхотелось. С другой стороны, с кем ещё он мог поделиться переживаниями? – Если бы я планировал потрахаться, я бы уже придумал, как оказаться с ним в постели. Но я не хочу торопить события. Така, сам посуди. Мы только познакомились, и он действительно классный. Но это ни о чём не говорит. Я не готов… Разочароваться из-за того, что сам себе придумал несуществующее.

– Лучше бы начал с постели. Это прекрасный способ узнать, чего ждать от человека.

– Ты про возможный букет болезней? Это не та сторона внутреннего мира кого-либо, с которой я хочу знакомиться, – Койю тихо усмехнулся, – я перефразирую. Раз у меня постоянно в отношениях всё идёт через задницу, я хочу изменить алгоритм и начать иначе.

– Какой же ты идиот, – Таканори вздохнул, – прости. Я не хотел на тебя давить. Раз уж ты не хочешь видеть очевидного, просто подождем. И, Ко, только не будь ослом – не игнорируй знаки, которые посылает тебе Вселенная.

– Как скажешь, папочка. Я схожу на приём к астрологу, – Койю закатил глаза, но всё же улыбнулся: – Спасибо тебе.

Он отключил вызов и убрал телефон в карман. Таканори был прав, и он слишком загонялся из-за всего. Лучшим выходом было отвлечься на что-то, что всегда было под контролем. Но всё же, не удержавшись, Койю мельком глянул на телефон. Акира ничего не ответил. То ли был занят в баре, то ли уже спал. Подойдя к компьютеру, Койю забрал со стола блокнот в кожаной обложке и ручку. Спать хотелось очень сильно, но он должен был подготовиться к следующей игре – его ребята ждали новых приключений.

Устроившись в кровати, Койю достал планшет, открыл файл с книгой мастера и долистал до того места в сюжете, где они остановились. Нужно было накидать себе план действий с возможными вариантами отклонений от сюжета, чтобы на самой игре уже не отвлекаться и не смотреть правила.

* * *

«У меня есть шанс поймать тебя где-нибудь утром и вытащить на завтрак?»

Утро началось с неожиданного сообщения. Койю не сразу понял, что это не сон, и на автомате написал: «Как насчёт пятницы?», – и только после этого осознал, что это реальность. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он мысленно досчитал до десяти. Сердце билось слишком сильно, и ему нужно было успокоиться. Может быть, Таканори он и говорил, что ни на что не рассчитывал и просто общался, но себя обмануть было сложнее. Акира был интересным, но при этом ещё и невозможно привлекательным, и Койю его хотел. Хотел настолько, что у него отключался мозг, стоило только посмотреть на пару новых фото.

Койю заставил себя подняться с кровати и сделать кофе. Хотелось спрятаться от всего мира и не думать о работе. У него и без этого в голове был полный бардак. Койю даже успел укорить себя, что мысли о собственном проекте, к чему он всегда стремился, казались ему навязанными. Ведь если бы не это, времени у него было гораздо больше. Чтобы лишить себя возможности самобичевания и не впадать в панику, он начал быстро собираться. Кофе он выпил за пару глотков, натянул первые попавшиеся джинсы, футболку и толстовку, быстро пригладил волосы и вышел из квартиры. Пальто он надевал уже в лифте, а когда сел в машину, получил сообщение от Акиры: «Отлично, напиши, в каком районе тебе будет удобно, а я выберу место».

Всю дорогу до офиса Койю как мантру повторял про себя, что это просто общение, но даже сам себе верил с трудом. Невозможно просто общаться с человеком, который вызывал столько эмоций. И Койю даже не понимал, чего он больше хочет – затащить Акиру в постель или встречаться с ним. Оба варианта имели свои плюсы и минусы. И если просто с сексом было относительно понятно, с отношениями всё сложнее. Койю боялся, что всё пойдёт по обычному сценарию и снова разрушится. Он не хотел снова переживать и страдать, когда окажется один, а это казалось для него просто вопросом времени. И только зайдя в свой кабинет и устроившись у компьютера, Койю осознал, как лучше действовать. Стоило изменить алгоритм и заткнуть все желания подальше. Сначала следовало узнать Акиру лучше и понять, а уже потом переносить это в постель.

Койю покосился на часы и тут же закатил глаза. Столько времени на переживания, которые того не стоили и были лишь в его голове. Он так совсем расклеится и превратится в размазню. Думать нужно было о том, что действительно важно. Достав телефон, он быстро написал: «Напомни мне, что если я захочу какого-то пиздеца, то я могу заняться разработкой дейтсимов. Мне будет также стыдно, как и сейчас, но я за это хотя бы деньги получу», – и отправил его Таканори. И только после этого включил компьютер и открыл почту.

Акира почти не писал, видимо, сам был занят не меньше, и у Койю была возможность погрузиться с головой в работу. Он большую часть дня пробегал между отделами, общаясь со скриптерами, сценаристами и разработчиками. Если бы его ребята не вытащили на перерыв пообедать, Койю снова забыл бы про еду. Он разбирал почту, писал задания для отделов, а когда услышал стук в дверь, посмотрел на часы. Было уже 20:02.

– Эй, мастер, все собрались, – Хидэки, работавший скриптером, не сдержал смеха, когда Койю сначала удивлённо посмотрел на него, а потом вздохнул.

– Прости, я не заметил, как прошёл день. Сейчас, допишу письмо и приду к вам. Остальные уже в сборе?

– Шутишь? Мы три недели не собирались. Ребята в нетерпении! Только поторопись, Аюми уже распереживалась, что ей после на такси домой добираться и муж будет волноваться.

– Чёрт, точно. Передай нашей чудесной разбойнице, что я рассыпаюсь в извинениях. И думаю, сегодня мы управимся быстро, во всяком случае, я на вас рассчитываю. Скоро буду у вас, – Койю отвернулся к экрану, вспоминая, на чём закончил. Но мысли были уже не в работе. Он и сам соскучился по играм и хотел присоединиться к своей команде.

Около комнаты для переговоров, которую по средам занимала его компания, его дожидался Юу. Он работал с ними меньше всех, но был отличным художником и дизайнером, и Койю всегда радовался, когда удавалось заполучить его на свои проекты.

– О, наконец-то. Мне уже начинать бояться утренней почты и новых заданий? – он усмехнулся и преградил дорогу, требовательно протянув руку: – Давай телефон. Сегодня Аюми писал твой друг и напомнил, что мы давно не стримили. Но новое оборудование ещё не привезли, и нам придётся опорочить твой инстаграм прямым эфиром.

– Но… Почему мой? – Койю невольно улыбнулся. Юу играл за варвара, но в реальности уболтать мог кого угодно и на что угодно. На его интонации Койю и сам часто велся. И сейчас сначала достал телефон и протянул его, а потом уже опомнился и начал спрашивать.

– Сам подумай, те, кто нас смотрят, подписаны на тебя. Почему нет? А на следующей неделе Макото заберёт и настроит камеру с микрофонами, и можно будет вернуться на стриминговую платформу. Сделаем анонс и всё такое. Разблокировать не забудь.

– А, да, – Койю приложил палец к сканеру отпечатка и уже хотел пройти, но Юу закрыл дверь перед его лицом. Через несколько секунд он вернулся, и окинул его насмешливым взглядом.

– Ты думал, всё так просто будет? Не надейся. Закрой глаза и приготовься к сюрпризу, мастер, – Койю уже смирился со всем и позволил Юу встать позади себя и руками прикрыть ему глаза, после чего они подошли к двери. Кто-то открыл её перед ними. – Давай, Ко, смелее.

Он сделал пару шагов, и тут Юу отступил в сторону. Койю не успел ни на чём сфокусироваться, а перед ним уже стояли все, кроме Макото, который с телефоном стоял чуть поодаль и снимал.

– В честь открытия нового сезона у нас есть подарок для любимого и ужасающего мастера, – Аюми светилась от радости, когда протянула ему простую картонную коробку. Койю открыл и достал из неё… Кофту? Длиной где-то по колено, широкую и с глубоким капюшоном. Кажется, Таканори говорил, что это в современной моде называют мантиями. Он тут же стащил с себя толстовку и примерил подарок, после чего обнял всех ребят.

– Спасибо… Я… не ожидал, – он растерянно и смущённо улыбнулся, а потом кивнул Макото, который установил телефон так, чтобы снимать весь стол. – Ну что, не будем тратить время? – он поставил на стол коробку, в которой таскал свои миниатюры и кубы, тетрадь и планшет, и когда все сели на свои места, разложил карту. Койю видел своё отражение в плазме и, если приложить фантазию, можно было представить, что он некромант, который начал подготовку заклинания. Выждав паузу, он окинул взглядом всех собравшихся, после чего понизил голос: – Да начнётся игра!

* * *

Всю дорогу до дома Койю был уверен, что завтрак в пятницу сорвётся. Только после окончания игры, когда он устал и даже говорить нормально не мог, он осознал, что трансляцию мог увидеть и Акира тоже. Насколько тот разбирается в играх, Койю не спрашивал и боялся, что для обычного человека партия ДнД могла показаться чем-то фриковатым. Честно говоря, он был морально готов к тому, что на этом его попытки сблизиться с Акирой потерпят полное фиаско. И он был вдвойне удивлён, когда на утро получил с десяток новых сообщений.

Акира смотрел, и его это заинтересовало. Он спрашивал обо всём – как Койю придумывал сюжет, как научился так входить в роли других персонажей, и не было ли у него театрального кружка в школе, что можно почитать для ознакомления и, что самое главное, сможет ли он присоединиться. Койю давился завтраком и пытался при этом написать развёрнутый ответ. Впервые в своей жизни он скинул текст сначала Таканори с вопросом: «Не слишком занудно?». Ответ пришёл моментально: «Добавь смайликов. Теперь верю, что ты – это ты, но это я знаю, что ты не робот. Для чего тебе это?».

Койю не ответил, отправил текст Акире и тут же всполошился. Он засиделся и теперь опаздывал. Зажав зубами тост, он торопливо надевал джинсы и одновременно пытался протереть очки. Времени оставалось мало, а день обещался быть невероятно сложным и ответственным. И он возненавидел всё на свете, когда зазвонил телефон.

– Ты мне не ответил!

– Така, я опаздываю. Я бы позвонил тебе… Позже.

– Ага, если бы не забыл. Выдохни и действуй последовательно. Ты ведь сейчас суетишься, да? – Таканори хмыкнул. Судя по интонациям, сообщение его разбудило, и теперь он отыгрывался, капризничая и показывая характер.

– Не издевайся. Мог и догадаться. Акира посмотрел трансляцию, и ему стало интересно.

– О-о-о, ты готов к ролевым играм? – Койю представил, какая пошлая улыбка сейчас была на лице у Таканори, и вздрогнул. – Проведёшь для него персональную сессию? Эх, я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на это.

– Така, иди в жопу. Я так точно опоздаю! – под смех друга он скинул вызов и сел на кровать. Следовало выдохнуть и собраться. Койю понимал, что сам себя довёл и Таканори подлил масла в огонь, играя на его заинтересованности. Но всё же это было не совсем нормально. Он бы даже сказал, что совсем ненормально. Ему просто нужно было разобраться в самом себе и разложить всё по полочкам, чтобы понимать, чего ждать от будущего.

Весь день он провёл как на иголках, и любое сообщение от Акиры выбивало из колеи. Он никак не мог взять себя в руки, поэтому полностью отключил телефон. Только так получилось собраться и заняться исключительно работой. В итоге, забыв о времени, он засиделся допоздна, и пришёл в себя только в тот момент, когда кто-то из тестеров заглянул проверить, почему горит свет. Домой он вернулся после полуночи, и его хватило только принять душ и закинуть в себя бутерброд и сок.

Утро было ничем не лучше. Мало того, что пришлось встать на час раньше, из-за чего Койю чувствовал себя так, будто вообще не ложился. Так ещё и собственное отражение в зеркале ему совершенно не нравилось. Забив на то, какое впечатление он мог произвести, как и устав нервничать, Койю схватил первые чистые джинсы, футболку и тёплый кардиган крупной вязки и с большими деревянными пуговицами. Глаза болели, так что о линзах пришлось забыть, но хотя бы голова была чистой. Койю придирчиво осмотрел себя и подумал, что уже давно пора сходить подстричься.

Когда он собирался выходить из дома, пришло сообщение от Таканори: «Как насчёт прислать мне селфи?». Койю удивленно замер на пороге с ключами в руке: «Ты уже не спишь? С чего такой ранний подъём?». – «Да вот, решил встать пораньше и подрочить на любимого друга. Ты идиот? Покажись, как ты собрался на свидание идти». Койю закатил глаза. Не стоило говорить Таканори о том, что у него будет завтрак с Акирой. Но то, что тот заставил себя проснуться до полудня, вызывало чувство благодарности. Конечно, если тот вообще ложился. Вернувшись к зеркалу, он быстро сфотографировался и отправил фото, после чего пошёл к машине. Таканори молчал долго, и Койю уже подумал, что тот уснул, но, когда он парковался у кофейни, пришло короткое: «Могло быть и хуже. Я сожгу эту кофту».

Могло быть и хуже. Обычно Таканори морщился от любой вещи, которую Койю покупал самостоятельно, а не под его чётким руководством. К тому же, он не написал, что в таком виде Койю мог только по помойкам шататься, а это уже внушало оптимизм. Койю перевёл взгляд на часы и с удивлением отметил, что приехал за десять минут до встречи. Такое с ним случалось очень редко. Зайдя в кофейню, он осмотрелся и занял столик у окна, решив, что нужно пользоваться всеми плюсами раннего пробуждения.

И ещё одним плюсом стало то, что он увидел, как Акира приехал. На мотоцикле. Он даже не сразу понял, что это именно он. Просто засмотрелся, как паркуют огромного чёрного монстра, и на обтянутую кожаными штанами задницу водителя. Только когда тот снял шлем и балаклаву, узнал его. Тот огляделся, увидел Койю в окне кофейни, тут же улыбнулся и махнул рукой. Койю на автомате поднял руку и нацепил улыбку. Он надеялся, что всю гамму его эмоций нельзя было понять, потому что у него наверняка пылали уши, да он и сам горел изнутри.

– Привет. Я опоздал, да? – Акира подошёл и виновато улыбнулся. Койю с трудом понял, что тот спрашивал, потому что больше смотрел, как тот выглядел в этих чёртовых штанах и плотной кожанке.

– Нет, всё в порядке. Я сам только приехал, – встать и поздороваться у Койю не получилось бы. Его ноги не держали, да и не хотелось, чтобы было сразу видно, насколько он впечатлён встречей. – Ты отлично выглядишь.

– О… Спасибо, – Акира словно смутился, но тут же тряхнул головой и снова улыбнулся: – Могу сказать тебе то же самое. Подождёшь здесь? Хочу угадать, что тебе может понравиться. Ну и, само собой, я вытащил тебя в такую рань, я и угощаю. Ага?

Он ушёл, даже не дав ничего ответить, а Койю привалился к окну и прижался к нему виском. Стекло холодило и успокаивало, возвращая возможность здраво мыслить, потому что всё, на что он был способен в этот момент – глупо улыбаться. И в таком положении он мог следить за тем, как Акира ходил вдоль прилавка и переговаривался с бариста. Но к его возвращению Койю даже смог сделать вид, будто совершенно на него не пялился это время.

– Прости, надеюсь, моё поведение не слишком смущает? – Акира сел напротив, и Койю снова не сдержал улыбку.

– Нет, а должно? – Койю хотел добавить, что его больше смущают собственные фантазии, но вовремя прикусил язык.

– Ну… я подумал, что веду себя слишком напористо, и это не всем может понравиться.

– Напористо?.. – Койю оборвал сам себя. Не понять, о чём Акира говорил, было уже сложно. Но пока он соображал, как лучше ответить, Акира продолжил: – Я слишком тороплю события, да? Прости, мне говорили, что я отвратительно флиртую, но… Я надеюсь, ты не против моего внимания?

– Я… Как я могу быть против? – Койю почувствовал себя идиотом. Он не помнил, когда последний раз так терялся под чьим-либо взглядом и, уж тем более, начинал мямлить, если общение заходило дальше дружеского. Он видел, что Акира не до конца понял, или же он произнёс это совсем невразумительно, поэтому быстро сделал глоток кофе и попытался исправиться: – Я в том смысле, что и сам уже замучился придумывать, как к тебе подкатить.

Видимо, прозвучало тоже не очень, потому что Акира долго молчал, а потом улыбнулся и покачал головой. Койю страдальчески закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку стула, сползая по нему ниже.

– Ладно, давай сделаем вид, что ты этого не слышал? Я от волнения могу нести полнейшую чушь. Но… Я действительно очень рад, что наш интерес друг к другу оказался взаимным. И… – он осёкся, прикусив губу. Акира так и молчал, и Койю совсем растерялся.

– Нет, подожди. Я просто не надеялся, что это окажется… Так просто. Я уже подготовил для тебя аргументы, чтобы показать, почему нам стоило бы встречаться. И теперь они оказались не нужны. Я в замешательстве! – от того, каким смешливо-обиженным тоном это было сказано, Койю не выдержал и рассмеялся. Его паника отступила, и он почувствовал себя гораздо легче.

Он не заметил, как пролетело время. Если бы не случайно брошенный взгляд на телефон, он бы точно забыл обо всём. Оказалось, они проговорили больше часа, и у Койю оставалось полчаса, чтобы добраться до офиса. Он начал спешно собираться, попутно договорившись с Акирой о следующей встрече и предупредив, что угощать завтраком в следующий раз будет он. И только когда они вышли на улицу, Акира окинул его взглядом и расстроенно цокнул языком.

– Надо было предупредить тебя, как одеться. В такой ветер тебя продует, а я надеялся тебя покатать. Я тебя точно не очень задержал?

– Нет, всё в порядке, правда, – у Койю на лице застыла улыбка. Он был благодарен всему на свете – судьбе, удаче и любым богам, что всё так сложилось. Признаваться, что он боится мотоциклов больше, чем любого другого транспорта, ему было стыдно. – К тому же, я на машине, и здесь достаточно близко. Я не опоздаю, даже если будут пробки.

– Чёрт, я забыл, что ты водишь. Уже успел размечтаться, как посажу тебя позади себя и покатаю по городу.

– У нас ещё будет возможность, – Койю надеялся, что голос звучал ровно, и он сам не знал, что испытывал в большей мере – ужас или возбуждение при мысли, что он мог прижаться к спине и заднице Акиры.

– Хорошо. Только обязательно напиши мне, как доберёшься до офиса.

Они попрощались, и Койю сел в машину. Заведя двигатель, он откинулся на сидении и в зеркало заднего вида наблюдал, как Акира надевал шлем и отъезжал с парковки. С одной стороны, Койю радовался, что избежал такой неожиданной встречи с мотоциклом, но с другой, перспектива была слишком соблазнительной. Вздохнув, он выехал и, немного подумав, позвонил Таканори. Иначе с него могло статься позвонить посреди рабочего дня и устроить скандал, что Койю с ним ничем не делился и скрывал самое интересное.


	3. Chapter 3

Если бы в выходные Койю не нужно было ехать к родителям, он бы плюнул на всё и постарался встретиться с Акирой. Но он пообещал сестре, да и, как бы ему не хотелось поддаться эмоциям, по родителям он соскучился и не собирался отказываться от встречи с ними. Но Койю нашёл для себя компромисс. Он уже заметил, что у Акиры был какой-то пунктик – всегда отвечать фото на фото.

Когда он приехал к родителям, Койю сначала фотографировал всё подряд. Но когда от Акиры пришла очередная фотография, пока тот собирался в бар, Койю залип. Акира стоял перед зеркалом в одних джинсах, и выглядело это невероятно. Именно в этот момент к нему со спины подошла сестра, заглянув в экран телефона и опершись на спинку стула.

– Ого, кто это? – она с интересом склонилась ближе, и Коюй вздрогнул от щекотки, когда её волосы скользнули по шее.

– Знакомый, – он неопределенно отмахнулся. Несмотря на то, что сестры о его предпочтениях знали, с родителями Койю так и не смог поговорить. И обсуждать свою личную жизнь у них дома ему было неловко.

– И почему тебе так везёт на знакомых? – она притворно вздохнула и наклонилась ниже, после чего отняла телефон и заблокировала.

– Эй, ты что творишь? – Койю засмеялся. Это было похоже на их детские ссоры, но тогда он всерьёз обижался, а со временем это переросло в шутку.

– Поднимай свою задницу. Мама попросила тебя позвать.

– И поэтому ты решила лишить меня средства связи с внешним миром? Не будь такой занудой, отдай. Я же не твой ребёнок, – Койю поднялся со стула, чудом успев увернуться и не удариться коленкой о стол.

– Конечно же, нет. У меня таким капризным и наглым может быть только младший братишка, – она растрепала его волосы и отдала телефон, – пойдём. И заезжай потом ко мне в гости. Я бы… не отказалась поболтать наедине.

– Да, разумеется, – Койю улыбнулся и убрал телефон в карман. Правда, посидеть и расслабиться с семьей сразу не получилось. Выяснилось, что забыли купить какой-то необходимый соус, и Койю вышел до магазина. По пути он сделал пару фотографий и отправил их Акире. Тот молчал дольше обычного и неожиданно написал без ответного фото: «Что ты там делаешь? В конце этой улицы мой дом». Оказалось, что они росли всю жизнь рядом и умудрились ни разу не встретиться. Койю распирало от любопытства, и он едва удержал себя в руках, но к телефону не прикасался. Зато, уже возвращаясь домой в Токио, он позвонил Акире, и они проговорили все два часа, что он ехал до своей квартиры.

Койю понимал, что тормозить себя и свою фантазию он не всегда в состоянии. Но это казалось уже чересчур. Если бы это был сюжет из РПГ, он бы пафосно писал или рассказывал своим игрокам про предназначение и судьбу. Но это была жизнь, а не игра, и Койю одёргивал себя, чтобы окончательно не потерять голову. Акира и без этого в его мыслях казался слишком хорошим. Койю понимал, что идеализирует его, но удержаться не мог. И пользуясь моментом в разговоре, он договорился с Акирой на ответный завтрак.

Он рационально заложил больше времени и проснулся только благодаря силе воли и желанию увидеться. По дороге Койю переживал, что даже поддержать разговор не сможет из-за сонливости, и просидит весь завтрак, невнятно бормоча. Но Акира вызывал у него столько эмоций, что при встрече он сразу же проснулся.

В этот раз Акира рассказывал о себе, и Койю просто не мог не восхищаться. Тот поделился, что после учёбы на юридическом понял – его это совершенно не привлекает. Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой и смириться, что ему придётся заниматься тем, что не нравится, он остался в Токио и устроился в первый попавшийся бар. Ему понравилось. Несмотря на то, что сам он почти не пил, культура баров его очаровала. Через пару лет Акира проникся всем этим настолько, что сумев собрать небольшой капитал, решился на собственное дело.

Первое заведение он открывал вместе с таким же полным энтузиазма коллегой. Тогда ему помогли полученные во время учёбы знания, и они продержались на плаву больше двух лет. За это время Акира смог понять, чего именно хочет, и уже сам открыл ещё один бар. Он до сих пор работал, но пару лет назад Акира его продал и тогда уже открыл то место, где они и увиделись.

Койю в ответ рассказал свою историю. Правда, чувствовал он себя несколько странно, потому что приходилось многое объяснять. Акира от игровой индустрии был далёк, и всё, о чём мог рассказать – несколько игр на геймбое, в которые он играл в детстве. Для Койю же это было частью жизни с самого детства, когда он позволял себе сбегать с футбольных тренировок, чтобы поиграть в небольшом зале с автоматами. К тому же, Койю с детства любил создавать различные истории и рисовать. И приложить эти таланты к своей будущей профессии казалось очевидным. Конечно, Таканори шутил, что ему уготовано стать новым Кодзимой, но сам Койю завидовал тем, кто стояли у истоков и по-настоящему создавали игровую индустрию. И когда он в запале начал рассказывать Акире про Кармака, Ромеро и создание первых шутеров, то отчётливо увидел непонимание и смущенно замолчал, но Акира лишь махнул рукой.

– Просто дай мне домашнее задание, я ознакомлюсь и разберусь, чтобы не сидеть идиотом.

Койю был поражен этим. Мало кто из людей, далёких от игр, были готовы настолько погрузиться для поддержания общения. Он видел, что это не вежливость – Акире действительно было интересно, и он постоянно спрашивал, уточнял и с восторгом реагировал. Пожалуй, Койю мог вспомнить только пару человек, кто действительно с пониманием относились к его увлечению и работе, не считая это детскими глупостями.

* * *

В пятницу ему пришлось засидеться вместе с дизайнерами допоздна, чтобы обсудить стилистику и перенос его концептов в игру. Когда он, уставший и мечтающий только о мягкой подушке, завалился домой, пришло сообщение: «Ты не против завтра поучаствовать в дегустации? Я могу за тобой заехать». Койю застрял в прихожей, оставшись в одном ботинке. С одной стороны, он мечтал выспаться, но и отказываться от встречи не хотел. Поэтому, скинув свой адрес, он добавил «согласен на всё». Дальше Койю хватило только раздеться, бросить телефон рядом и забраться под одеяло.

Ему показалось, что прошло не больше пяти минут, когда его разбудил вызов на телефоне. Но в окна светило солнце, и Койю тихо выругался. Если Таканори решил поболтать… Но звонил совсем не Таканори. Койю моментально проснулся и сел на кровати. Потянувшись за телефоном, он попутно закутался в одеяло и понадеялся, что не будет слышно, что он только проснулся.

– Я подумал, что следует предупредить. Через полчаса буду у твоего дома.

– Да… Да, супер. Жду.

Койю непонимающе посмотрел на телефон, прежде чем до него дошло. Выругавшись, он вскочил с кровати и побежал в ванную. Мыть голову было некогда, поэтому, сразу после душа, он быстро завязал волосы в хвост и умылся. Он суетился, поэтому казалось, что полчаса – это очень мало. Койю схватил вещи из комнаты и одевался, пока на плите варился кофе. И он как раз закончил с джинсами и пытался влезть в удлинённое, но очень узкое худи, когда пришло очередное сообщение: «Одевайся удобнее. Если у тебя есть теплая непродуваемая куртка – это было бы идеально».

Койю недоумённо замер. Разумеется, по закону подлости, именно в этот момент кофе начал закипать и убежал. Чертыхнувшись, он наспех вытер плиту и вышел в прихожую. В шкафу он с трудом нашёл старую горнолыжную куртку. Пух сбился и она уже не так хорошо грела, что вполне подходило для осени. Он не трогал её года четыре, как и не вставал на доску, да и тогда в горы его понесло только из-за того, что его тогдашний партнёр катался и уломал его попробовать. Тряхнув головой, отгоняя воспоминания, он быстро оделся и повязал тонкий шарф. Осталось только рассовать по карманам всё необходимое и выйти. Как раз в этот момент пришло сообщение: «Я на месте». Закрыв за собой дверь, Койю с тоской вспомнил об оставшемся на плите кофе.

Выйдя из подъезда, он судорожно вздохнул и чуть не развернулся обратно. Акира ждал его на парковке, опираясь задницей на мотоцикл, и именно его наличие вызывало панику. Ноги стали ватными, и подошёл он очень медленно. Кажется, Акира этого не заметил. Он вообще лучился позитивом, и на его фоне Койю почувствовал себя совсем тошно. Он спокойно гонял на машине, пробовал экстремальную езду на велосипеде, но это был мотоцикл. И гораздо проще было пройти все круги ада самых страшных аттракционов, чем сесть на это чудовище.

– Мне показалось что тебе нет смысла за руль садиться, раз будет дегустация. Ну и… – Акира развёл руками и отцепил с сидения второй шлем.

– Я мог бы взять такси… – Койю напряжённо сглотнул, увидев, как Акира отмахнулся.

– Зачем? Я ведь могу подвезти, пока погода не испортилась. Конечно, это не машина, но я пользуюсь моментом. Ненавижу стоять в пробках. Давай, садись.

Койю кивнул и забрал шлем. Покрутив его в руках, он растерянно нахмурился. И именно в этот момент понял, что сядет. Сядет и поедет через весь город на этом чёртовом мотоцикле, потому что Акира. Койю вспомнил, какие мысли закрались к нему в голову в их первую встречу, а отказывать себе в слабостях он не умел.

– Давай помогу, – Акира заметил, что он замешкался, но понял по-своему. Он помог правильно надеть шлем, закрепил ремешки, а потом достал из-за пазухи перчатки и протянул их: – Держи. Иначе пальцы отморозишь.

– Угу, – Койю начало трясти от волнения. Игнорируя это, он быстро натянул перчатки и оглядел мотоцикл, не представляя, как к нему подступиться. – Если что, я в первый раз поеду так… Как и куда мне садиться?

Акира объяснил. И сначала Койю было настолько некомфортно, что он вцепился в Акиру мертвой хваткой. Особенно, когда на небольшой скорости мотоцикл выехал от дома к дороге. А после всё исчезло – Койю зажмурился и растворился в новых ощущениях. Ветер всё равно пробирался под одежду и шлем, но за спиной Акиры было комфортно. И когда после первого резкого поворота сердце ухнуло в горле, Койю ощутил детский восторг. Он заставил себя открыть глаза, фокусируясь на стремительно сменяющихся домах и улицах. Акира вёл очень мягко и уверенно, и даже в такой холод чувствовался жар от его тела. Койю прижимался очень близко, обнимал одной рукой за талию, а вторую сжимал у него на груди, чувствуя, как быстро бьётся под пальцами сердце.

– Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! – когда они остановились и Койю слез, его еле держали ноги, а голова кружилась. Прислонившись к стоявшей рядом машине, он стащил с себя шлем и попытался перевести дыхание.

– Ты в порядке? – Акира поставил мотоцикл на подножку и в два шага оказался рядом. Он положил руку Койю на плечо и обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо.

– Да… Я… – Койю не договорил. Эмоции искали своего выхода, и он неожиданно для самого себя засмеялся. – Кажется, я избавился от фобии. Я мотоциклов боялся до одури, но это было так круто!

– Ты… что? – Койю показалось, что Акира рассердился, и это рассмешило его ещё сильнее. – Ты должен был меня предупредить.

– Прости, я виноват, но… Вышло же круто. И я не подумал, а потом откровенно застеснялся говорить о таких мелочах.

– Это не мелочи.

У Койю сердце забилось быстрее. В голосе Акиры было столько тревоги и заботы, что он задохнулся от нахлынувших чувств. Койю помнил, что решил для себя не торопиться, и в то же время, если бы они не стояли посреди улицы, он набросился и поцеловал. Ему казалось, что губы огнём горели от желания прикоснуться и попробовать, какой Акира на вкус. Видимо, его взгляд был слишком красноречивым, потому что Акира неожиданно смутился и снова коснулся его плеча.

– Ладно, идём. Нужно тебя оживить, – Акира повёл его к чёрному входу. Так в бары Койю ещё не заходил. Он с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, когда проходил через подсобные помещения. До открытия бара было ещё пара часов, и Койю был удивлён, что на кухне уже вовсю работают повара. Акира шёл перед ним и здоровался со своими работниками. А Койю не мог налюбоваться – оказавшись в привычной обстановке и на своей территории, тот выглядел ещё более уверенным в себе. Акира провёл его в общий зал к тому самому столику, где они с Таканори сидели в первый вечер.

– Акира, у нас всё готово, – из кухни вышла девушка в лёгком сарафане, словно было лето, и с забранными в пучок волосами. Она вежливо поклонилась, когда встретилась с Койю взглядом: – Добрый день.

– Хорошо, Харука, спасибо тебе. Давай только начнём с завтрака? – Акира обернулся к Койю: – Сейчас всё будет. Ты ведь голоден?

– А как ты думаешь? – Койю наконец выдохнул и засмеялся. – Считай, что я всегда голодный – я слишком увлекаюсь и часто забываю о еде.

– Так вот почему… – Акира одёрнул себя и не договорил. Вместо этого поднялся и неопределённо кивнул: – Подожди минутку. Сейчас вернусь.

Он скрылся на кухне, а Койю почувствовал, что у него щёки залило румянцем. Он придирчиво огладил себя по бокам. Возможно, в последнее время он действительно осунулся и выглядел не так хорошо, как привык. Но что Акира себе успел напридумывать? Пока Койю терзался, тот уже вернулся и поставил перед ним тарелку. Желудок заурчал, и Койю вспомнил, что не успел не то что позавтракать и выпить кофе, но и поужинать. Завтрак был в английском стиле, если Койю правильно понял, и перед ним на тарелке одуряющее вкусно пахли и выглядели яичница, обжаренные сосиски, фасоль и овощи.

– Это выглядит невероятно, – он улыбнулся и потянулся за палочками, – имей в виду, я могу и привыкнуть.

– Ты сначала попробуй. Если понравится, я организую персональную доставку завтраков и ужинов, когда ты задерживаешься, прямо в офис, – Акира хмыкнул.

– А ты знаешь, как найти подход к людям, да? Я уже согласен на всё, – Койю засмеялся и полностью сфокусировался на еде. Было вкусно, и если сначала он боялся, что порция слишком большая для него, то потом сам не заметил, как все съел. – Очень вкусно! И… Что бы ты ни думал, я не специально голодаю.

– Это я уже понял, – Акира придвинулся ближе к нему. – Если ты готов, мы можем приступить к главному.

Койю не успел ничего сказать, как Акира нажал на кнопку вызова официанта, которая была закреплена на столе. Через пару минут та же самая девушка вынесла поднос с несколькими бутылками и бокалами. Поставив на стол, она отошла на шаг, дожидаясь распоряжений.

– Чего бы ты хотел из закусок?

– Давай начнём с сыра и шоколада? Для меня это любимое сочетание.

– Хорошо. Хару, сделаешь? – он переглянулся с девушкой, и та кивнула. Когда она ушла, Акира хмыкнул: – Сегодня ты вип-гость, и тебя обслуживают владелец заведения и управляющая. Без неё я бы тут не справился со всем.

– Ого… Ты представляешь, какой груз ответственности теперь на меня давит?

– Расслабься. Мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как ты реагируешь на что-либо. Сразу хочется устраивать тебе сюрпризы.

Койю не ответил. Он надеялся, что не видно, как это смутило, потому что собственный пульс заглушил мысли, и он вообще перестал соображать. Сфокусировавшись на бутылках, он заставил себя посчитать до десяти и обратно, после чего прикинул, насколько сильно он опьянеет. По идее, не сильно, и он точно не наделает глупостей.

– Ты присоединишься, – Койю указал на бокалы, – или это совсем не твоё?

– Нет, к тому же, мне еще домой тебя везти.

– Ладно, я поверю, что ты не пытаешься меня споить, – Койю с хитрой улыбкой посмотрел на него, и то, как изменилось лицо Акиры, было лучшей наградой. Он не собирался нарушать своё решение и не планировал сразу же тащить Акиру в постель. Но ничто не мешало немного развлечься. Койю наслаждался каждым таким моментом – он любил это ощущение азарта и флирта, когда разговоры велись на грани и провоцировали. И с Акирой так играть было в разы приятнее, чем со многими другими.

– Я тоже постараюсь в это поверить, – Акира усмехнулся, но Койю показалось, что смутились они оба.

– Это интригует, – Койю постарался не заострять на этом внимание. Взяв одну из бутылок, он посмотрел на этикетку: – М-м-м… Неплохо. Кажется, я пробовал что-то подобное. Вообще, если я не хочу париться, чаще всего выбираю какое-нибудь из сухих австралийских. Они никогда не разочаровывают вкусом.

– Судя по твоему инстаграму, ты достаточно часто пробуешь что-то новое.

Койю так и не понял, был ли в словах укор, что он часто пьёт. На это он только пожал плечами, попутно взяв штопор и открывая бутылку. Налив совсем немного в бокал, он поднёс его ближе к лицу и вдохнул запах.

– Когда работаю дома или готовлюсь к игре. Так проще и приятнее составлять сценарии. В компании я чаще беру себе пиво. Вино – это что-то более интимное и чувственное, – он улыбнулся и, подняв взгляд на Акиру, сделал небольшой глоток. И только после этого взял с тарелки кусочек сыра и отправил его в рот: – Мне нравится. Оно не кислит и пьётся достаточно легко. Я бы сказал, больше похоже на то, что производят в Португалии. Там интересная почва и вино насыщается газами и минералами.

– Я впечатлён, – Акира встал со своего места и подошёл ближе: – Я попробую?

Койю кивнул и поднял бокал, чтобы протянуть его, но Акира имел в виду совершенно иное. У Койю сердце пропустило удар, когда Акира положил ладонь ему на щёку и погладил, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать. Поцелуй был совершенно невинным и деликатным, но губы после него горели, и сердце бешено стучало.

– Ну, как тебе? – Койю облизнулся. – Мне кажется, ты плохо распробовал, и вкус перебило сыром.

– Можем повторить.

Они увлеклись. Койю пробовал разное вино, закуски и главное – Акиру. Они целовались всё более страстно, и Койю чувствовал себя пьяным совсем не от алкоголя. Его вело и хотелось гораздо большего, но он не позволял себе даже лишних прикосновений. Он вспоминал всех известных богов, радуясь тому, что они в баре не одни. Постоянно кто-то выходил с кухни и рабочих помещений, вокруг них расставляли стулья и протирали столы. Если бы не это, он почти со стопроцентной уверенностью мог сказать, что их дегустация закончилась бы сексом прямо там.

Как бы он сам себя не уверял, что не следует торопиться и нужно узнать друг друга лучше, чтобы и эти отношения не закончились как все предыдущие, справиться с собой было сложно. Койю до темноты в глазах хотел Акиру, у него отключалась возможность рационально мыслить, когда они были так близки. Он чувствовал себя мазохистом, когда с сожалением отстранился. Наверно, выглядел он дико, но и Акира был не лучше – он явно пытался себя контролировать, только по вспухшим от поцелуев губам и шальному блеску в глазах всё становилось понятно, и это невероятно заводило.

– Прости, я… – у Койю дыхание перехватило, когда он заставлял себя произнести это: – Не пойми меня неправильно… Я очень впечатлён и хотел бы прямо сейчас послать всё к чертям, но… Давай не будем торопиться? После последних отношений я бы не хотел слишком гнать события.

– Всё в порядке. Если тебе это нужно, я уважаю твое право, – Акира улыбнулся. Он погладил Койю по руке, но потом добавил тише и более вкрадчиво: – Но я надеюсь, тебя не обидит, если этим вечером я буду думать о тебе не в столь невинной обстановке.

Койю сглотнул и почувствовал, что лицо жаром обдало. Он уже давно так не смущался и не краснел, но Акира умудрялся вести себя так, что он снова чувствовал себя малолетним идиотом.

– Ты издеваешься, да? – Койю наконец заставил себя улыбнуться, а потом перевернул руку и сжал ладонь Акиры, мягко погладил большим пальцем по внутренней стороне запястья: – Почему я должен возражать?

– Мало ли.

Акира засмеялся, и Койю в очередной раз забыл как нужно дышать. У него сдавливало рёбра от нахлынувших эмоций, и хотелось закричать. Он с тоской подумал, что уже давно так быстро не зацикливался на ком-то, и что простой восторг от знакомства перерос во что-то большее. Влюбляться Койю не хотел и боялся, и он надеялся, что сможет думать головой. Акира ломал его планы, заполнял собой пространство, и Койю не мог этому сопротивляться.

Они слишком засиделись, и у Акиры не получилось подвезти его до дома. Зато Койю смог спокойно вызвать такси. Смотря через боковое стекло на мелькающие дома, он считал про себя, успокаиваясь и дожидаясь, когда опьянение и эйфория начнут отпускать.

* * *

– Да ты издеваешься! Куда ты пропал? А если бы я приехал раньше и околел?

Стоило Койю подойти к своему дому, как из припаркованной машины вылез Таканори и начал разговор с обвинений. Пусть даже они не виделись несколько недель, у Койю были свои планы на этот вечер и в них не входили встречи с кем-либо ещё. Ему хватило Акиры, и хотелось расслабиться и обдумать то, что между ними происходило.

– Прости, я потерял счёт времени, – Койю вздохнул и подошёл к нему: – Ты не написал, что собираешься приехать.

– Я планировал устроить сюрприз, – Таканори недовольно поморщился, – а ты решил изменить своим привычкам и выпить посреди дня?

– Я… – Койю запнулся, – я был у Акиры. Пойдем уже, не хочу мёрзнуть.

– О-о-о, – Таканори многозначительно замолчал, и Койю был готов выдохнуть, но в этот момент губы Таканори расплылись в улыбке: – Ни слова больше. Я не зря взял с собой ликёр.

– А как насчёт личного пространства и отдыха для меня?

– Обойдёшься. Я жду подробностей.

Таканори был неумолим. Койю мог отдать ему должное за то, что он дождался, пока они окажутся в квартире, и не начал расспросы сразу в прихожей. Но устроившись в гостиной на бинбэге, Койю с тоской посмотрел на бокал с ликёром. Перетёртое клубничное пюре и водка, судя по запаху. Это было совсем не то, о чём он мечтал.

– Какие подробности? – он недовольно посмотрел на Таканори, который растянулся на диване и лежал с таким видом, будто с минуту на минуту должны появиться рабы с закусками и опахалами. И своё требование он повторил в третий раз, поэтому игнорировать его было глупо. – Я уже говорил тебе, что мы договорились встретиться и попробовать новое вино для его бара. Ну и… Всё.

– Прям всё? – Таканори усмехнулся и посмотрел так, что Койю почувствовал себя на допросе. – Я тебя сколько лет уже знаю? В жизни не поверю, что вино в хорошей компании ни к чему не привело.

– Мы с ним только целовались. Я решил, что не хочу торопить события. И если у нас отношения, пусть они развиваются постепенно.

– Ну и идиот.

С этим утверждением Койю был полностью согласен. Он и сам считал себя последним идиотом. После того, как он узнал, насколько с Акирой хорошо, было глупо мяться и дальше задвигать про свои принципы. Но теперь проблема была в другом – он уже обсудил это с самим Акирой, и теперь идти на попятную было поздно. Он ведь мог посчитать, что Койю не в состоянии определиться, чего сам хочет.

– Серьёзно, Ко, кому ты делаешь лучше? Уж точно не себе, и не ему. Но будем считать, что судьба привела меня к тебе в качестве наказания, – Таканори усмехнулся и потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы налить себе ещё. – Такими темпами тебе никогда не дорасти до Кодзимы. Учись у него, как надо жить.

– Ты что вообще пытаешься сказать?

– То, что не видать тебе вечера с порнушкой. Я не оставлю тебя сегодня и как хороший друг помогу разобраться в чувствах. Ты же как потерянный котёночек.

– А ты как мудак, – Койю вздохнул и сполз ниже, ложась на мешке. – Така, нахера тебе это?

– Ты о том, что я не даю тебе возможности подрочить? Или о том, что я доёбываюсь до тебя и заставляю признаться самому себе в желаниях? Ко, если ты уже совершил главную ошибку в своей жизни и не понял, что лучше, чем со мной, тебе не будет ни с кем, я должен позаботиться хотя бы о том, чтобы ты не страдал.

– Така, я и так не страдаю, вернее… Нет, страдаю, но из-за тебя и из-за того, что ты решил нарушить мои планы. Какого чёрта? Мне нравится Акира, и я наслаждаюсь тем, что между нами происходит. Не говоря уже о том, что… Почему секс должен определять наши отношения? Сколько ещё раз мне сказать, что я не хочу торопить события?

– Ах ты, маленький лгунишка, – Таканори беспечно фыркнул и погрозил ему бокалом с ликёром, чудом не уделав диван. – Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить о том, что секс не играет роли, но я тебя знаю. Может быть ты тот ещё интеллектуал и задрот, мечтаешь об идеальных отношениях и как настоящая принцесса ждёшь своего единственного, но… Ко, ты любишь трахаться. И трахаться так, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Разве я не прав?

– Хватит уже. Не будь таким мудаком, ну?

– Почему «хватит»? Я многое могу сказать.

– Потому что сорок два. Така, завязывай.

Койю поставил бокал на пол и резко поднялся на ноги. Голова закружилась, но он устоял. Он разозлился, но больше на самого себя. Таканори был прав и читал его как открытую книгу. Но он упускал самое главное – Койю хотел изменений, он хотел сделать так, чтобы в его жизни появилось что-то новое. А для этого нужно было и самому действовать иначе.

– Окей, я понял. Ты не хочешь об этом говорить, – Таканори тут же пошел на попятную, и сев на диване, похлопал рядом с собой по подушке. Койю был вынужден сесть. Таканори тут же обнял его и потрепал по волосам: – Пойми ты, придурок, я волнуюсь о тебе.

– Я… понимаю. Спасибо, Така, – Койю выдавил из себя улыбку: – Я помню, ты обещал избить саксофоном любого, кто меня обидит.

– И я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Но для кого-то вроде Акиры, пожалуй, попрошу у своих ребят контрабас.

Койю засмеялся, расслабившись и прислонившись к плечу Таканори. Как бы тот его не выводил, но Койю был благодарен ему, что тот всегда оставался рядом и пытался помочь, пусть порой это и выходило криво.


	4. Chapter 4

«А я могу поиграть с вами?»

Этот вопрос стал для Койю переломным. Он рассказал Акире, что у них есть традиция каждый Хэллоуин устраивать тематическую партию в антураже ужастиков. Это давало возможность отдохнуть от основного сюжета, по которому он вёл ребят, и заодно повеселиться.

Они обсуждали это за ужином в баре у Акиры, и тот внимательно выслушал, а потом смущённо засмеялся и сказал, что у него были на Койю планы в праздничную ночь. А чтобы всё совместить, они могли бы поиграть у него в баре. Акира предложил без ущерба для остальных клиентов забронировать для них небольшой зал, чтобы никто и никому не мешал. И после игры они бы провели ночь вместе. А на следующий день Койю получил это сообщение с вопросом. В принципе, он уже был готов к чему угодно, да и собственное желание повременить с сексом постепенно сходило на нет. С каждой встречей Койю всё больше доводил себя и всё больше хотел Акиру. И он думал о том, как бы им остаться наедине, а совершенно не о том, чтобы вводить его в игру.

Разумеется, он должен был обсудить это с коллегами, чтобы убедиться, что они не будут возражать, но был и внутренний раздрай. Он одновременно и хотел, и боялся показывать Акире ДнД. Со стороны наблюдать за этим было забавно, но Койю не был уверен, что участвовать в игре Акире понравится. И больше всего он опасался, что тот не получит никакого удовольствия и посчитает это глупостью.

В своих способностях гейммастера Койю не сомневался, но распереживался так, что даже потратил обеденный перерыв на звонок Таканори в надежде получить совет от него. Это было слишком наивно – тот посоветовал не париться, согласиться и рассчитывать на него тоже. Не мог же он упустить такую возможность развлечься?

После их разговора проблем только прибавилось, и Койю приуныл – эта игра будет самой сложной из всех, что он водил. Даже не из-за количества игроков. Конечно, комфортнее было играть сложившейся компанией, да и на четверых гораздо проще продумывать сюжет и вести игроков. И кто об этом прекрасно знал, так это Таканори. Но на тонкий намёк, что их будет слишком много, тот отмахнулся, что Койю справится, и вообще у самого Таканори был личный интерес на этой игре. О том, что именно пришло ему в голову, он рассказывать не стал, просто поставив перед фактом.

А то, что самого Койю тревожило больше всего, Таканори показалось незначительным. Для него хуже всего был момент знакомства его ребят с Акирой. Нет, в том, что они сойдутся в общении, он не сомневался. Койю прекрасно видел, насколько Акира располагал к себе людей, а уж его коллеги были максимально тактичными и открытыми к другим. Проблема была в другом. Койю за время их общения так и не удосужился подробно рассказать про свой текущий проект, и что главного героя он, по сути, срисовал с Акиры. И он был уверен, что, как минимум, Юу и Аюми сразу это поймут.

Койю готов был к шуткам после игры, которые обязательно появятся, но стоило ему представить, как кто-то мог пошутить при Акире, как ему моментально становилось дурно. Ничего постыдного в том, что Акира стал его вдохновением, не было, но Койю слишком смущался и хотел подобрать подходящий момент. Он убеждал себя, что они слишком мало встречались, и дело даже до постели не дошло, чтобы он мог позволить себе такие признания.

А между тем напряжение начало сказываться. Койю почти перестал пить, не позволяя себе за вечер больше бокала пива или пары – вина. Больше всего он боялся потерять над собой контроль.

Он успел узнать все коридоры и закутки в подсобных помещениях бара. В основном, знал он их наощупь, когда пользовался моментом и зажимался там с Акирой, целуясь так, словно их ждал конец света, и это были последние секунды до него. И каждый раз им приходилось отрываться друг от друга, если кто-то проходил мимо или нужно было уже идти. Если раньше Койю нравилось так играть с кем-нибудь из своих любовников, дразня и доводя друг друга по несколько дней, чтобы обострились чувства и желания, то теперь он попал в ловушку. Он сгорал от самого невинного прикосновения, достраивая для себя слишком многое. Когда он уже готов был послать всё к чертям и предложить Акире поехать к нему, обстоятельства не дали ни шанса.

Единственный раз, когда они поехали к Акире, стал для Койю провальным. Он задерживался на работе всю неделю, и в пятницу появился в баре ближе к полуночи. Голодный, ошалевший от количества навалившихся проблем и вопросов, которые необходимо было решить, он почти не запомнил, как Акира накормил его, напоил каким-то вкусным чаем и после отвёз к себе домой и уложил спать. Койю сонно следил за Акирой, когда тот раздевался, сам быстро скинул с себя всё, кроме трусов, а потом забрался в кровать и уснул почти сразу, почувствовав только, как Акира лёг рядом и обнял его.

И если бы у него были нормальные выходные, в субботу можно было всё наверстать, но его разбудил звонок телефона.

– Койю, прости, я знаю, что ты вчера толком не спал, но у нас проблемы, – голос Аюми звучал ровно, но она настолько привыкла к их ненормированному графику, что уже не паниковала и не впадала в отчаяние.

– Что… Что случилось? – спросонья он даже не сообразил, где находился, сел на кровати и взъерошил волосы, пытаясь проснуться.

– Мои ребята звонили. Я уже в пути, вызвонила Хидэки и остальных. У нас половина уровня пропала, нужно разобраться. Давай, у тебя же на рабочем компе был исходный файл? Нужно понять, в чём дело, иначе всю следующую неделю провисать будем.

– Блять… Скоро буду.

Койю отключил вызов. Он устал настолько, что так и не соотнёс, что находится не в своей спальне, и раздавшийся рядом голос заставил вздрогнуть.

– Что случилось? – Акира даже не открыл глаза, завозился на кровати и придвинулся ближе, обняв за талию. Он был горячим и таким уютным, что хотелось забить на всё. Койю погладил его по волосам, скользнул пальцами на спину и плечо, с трепетом и восторгом ощутив крепкие мышцы. И с сожалением отстранился, скинув ноги с кровати.

– На работу нужно. Что-то с игрой, и если за сегодня не поправить, на неделе у тестеров простойки пойдут, – он замолчал, прикусив губу и пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, но не получилось. – Чёрт, ты бы знал, как я хочу всё послать и остаться с тобой здесь.

Видимо, в его голосе звучало отчаяние, потому что Акира моментально проснулся и сел, придвинувшись ближе и обняв со спины. Койю от этого задохнулся, почувствовав, как кровь прилила далеко не к мозгу.

– Я тебя подвезу. Не скрою, я тоже хотел, чтобы это утро закончилось иначе. С другой стороны, я уже понял, что ты тот еще трудоголик, – он усмехнулся, скользнув носом по затылку Койю и поцеловав в основание шеи. – Но, согласись, это можно считать прогрессом.

– Что именно? Что я приеду на работу со стояком? – Койю засмеялся и, дав себе минуту слабости, прижался спиной к груди Акиры.

– Как вариант, – Акира хмыкнул ему в загривок, и у Койю по позвоночнику разряд тока прошёл. – Иногда можно добавить пикантности.

– Акира… – Койю запнулся, выдохнув тише. Не говорить же, что после их первых поцелуев его и так начало клинить. В этот момент телефон завибрировал – в рабочем чате те, кто уже доехали до офиса, отчитывались о проблеме. Койю тихо выругался, высвободился из объятий и поднялся на ноги. – Мне нужно поторопиться. Боюсь, иначе меня проклянут.

– Я понял. Предлагаю разделиться. Ты иди в душ, а я сделаю кофе. Видимо, есть будем по пути, – Акира тут же встал с кровати, и Койю собрал всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы кивнуть. Даже абсолютно разбитым и не выспавшимся, он не мог не оценить, как тот выглядит в одних трусах. Акира жестом показал, где находится ванная, и Койю сбежал туда.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли. В голове всё спуталось. Если бы у них был хотя бы час времени, Койю без раздумий потратил бы его на секс, но вместо этого он мылся в одиночку. Наспех вытершись полотенцем и натянув одежду на разгоряченную кожу, Койю хмуро посмотрел в зеркало. По мнению самого Койю, выглядел он отвратительно. Будто не спал больше месяца, после чего его убили, воскресили и провернули эту процедуру несколько раз. Это уже выходило за его собственное восприятие нормального. Успокаивало, что в таком графике ему существовать осталось не так долго – после Хэллоуина должна была появиться возможность взять пару выходных. И он уже знал, как они пройдут.

Глаз зацепился за отблеск на кране у раковины, и Койю осознал, что ночью он ехал в таком состоянии, что не запомнил ни где находилась квартира Акиры, ни как она выглядела изнутри. Койю осмотрелся по сторонам, скользнул взглядом по мозаике матовой серой и белой плитки, по полкам у раковины, где вразброс стояли пузырьки с гелями, укладочными средствами и какими-то кремами. А кроме той одноразовой гостевой щетки, которой он воспользовался, и той, что принадлежала Акире, других не было. Койю почувствовал совершенно нелепое облегчение – в глубине сознания он боялся, что у Акиры кто-то мог быть.

Выйдя из ванной, Койю сначала вернулся в спальню. Взяв свой телефон и проверив новые сообщения, он запихнул его в карман джинсов и подошёл к окну.

– Ты решил остаться без завтрака? – Акира появился в дверях спальни. Он уже успел одеться и выглядел настолько неприлично бодрым, что Койю ему позавидовал.

– Нет, пытаюсь понять, где я. Ну, кроме того, что у тебя дома. Я вчера был не слишком хорош.

– Я это заметил. Но ты выглядел мило.

– Я выглядел как зомби. Не утешай меня, – Койю наконец улыбнулся и подошёл к Акире. Обняв его за шею, Койю поцеловал, так, как отчаянно хотелось. И пусть он усугублял себе же состояние на весь день, но удержаться было невозможно. – Обещаю, после игры на Хэллоуин я приеду к тебе и не отпущу тебя из постели. Ближайшие дня три, наверно.

– Звучит как план. Мне нравится, – Акира усмехнулся. Когда Койю уже собирался отстраниться, притянул его ближе к себе: – Я даже готов забыть на эти дни про бар. Но, к сожалению, сейчас ты опаздываешь.

– Я всё ещё не знаю, где нахожусь, – Койю тихо засмеялся.

– Если бы ты сразу пришел на кухню, понял бы, – видимо, выглядел Койю совсем растерянно, потому что Акира решил пояснить: – Оттуда видно телебашню.

– О… До офиса недалеко. Моя студия в Синагаве недалеко от Сони. И мы могли бы… – Койю не договорил, улыбнувшись. Но Акира на это только быстро поцеловал его и потащил за собой на кухню.

– Отлично, я успею накормить тебя. Сомневаюсь, что сегодня у тебя будет время думать о таких мелочах.

– Ты ведь сейчас о еде, а не о том, что я больше всего хочу тебя? – Койю с тоской посмотрел на разрывающийся от сообщений телефон и убрал его в карман. – Пойдём-пойдём.

* * *

– Ого, ты сегодня быстро. Я думала, тебя придётся не меньше часа ждать, – Аюми выглядела бодрой и свежей, будто не она вместе с ним засиживалась всю неделю. Койю, протянувший ей стаканчик с кофе из небольшой кофейни на первом этаже здания, тихо вздохнул.

– Для утра субботы ты выглядишь неприлично довольной, – Койю пожал плечами и отпил кофе, надеясь, что это поможет ему взбодриться, – я не из дома ехал.

– О-о-о… Прости, милый, – несмотря на слова, Аюми засмеялась, – кажется, работа негативно сказывается на твоей личной жизни.

– Что? С чего ты взяла? – Койю растерянно посмотрел на неё, но ответ сам пришёл на ум: – Это Така растрепал? Блять, вот что ему неймётся…

– А я тебе говорила, что опасно дружить с бывшими. Это может неприятно аукнуться. Хотя… Ты уже так погряз в этом, что бессмысленно предупреждать.

– Это в смысле?

– Сам посуди, с кем из твоих прошлых парней у тебя плохие отношения сейчас?

– М-м-м… Ты же знаешь, я не со всеми общаюсь, – они подошли к кабинету, где уже собрались тестеры и пара программистов, и это избавило Койю от достаточно скользкой темы. Между тем, в голову стукнуло, что это лучший момент, чтобы обсудить волнующую его проблему. – Аюми, мне нужна твоя помощь.

– В чём дело?

– На Хэллоуин мы будем играть в баре… И… к нам присоединится пара человек. Одним из них будет Така, а вторым, – Койю замялся, – кхм… Владелец этого бара.

– Это так мило. То есть, мы увидим вживую твоё вдохновение и личную жизнь в одном лице? – Аюми картинно сложила руки на груди.

– Можно и так сказать. И… я бы очень хотел, чтобы никто больше не упоминал об этом при нём. Хорошо? Иначе я сгорю от стыда, и игра пойдёт через жопу.

– Если бы у нас было время, будь уверен, я бы часами ходила вокруг тебя и вздыхала. Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься и переживаешь. Но не волнуйся, я поняла, что ты хочешь сказать. Я придумаю, как прикрыть спину нашего трепетного мастера. А то ведь, зная тебя, мстить ты будешь всем и очень жестоко. Правда ведь? – Аюми хихикнула и первой скрылась в кабинете, не дав даже шанса ответить.

Койю остался в коридоре, чтобы успокоиться. Он был уверен, что от такой тирады покраснел, и нужно было подождать, пока для остальных это будет незаметно. Разговор прошёл не так ужасно, как он представил себе. И раз Аюми пообещала, он мог быть спокоен за результат. Не зря она была одним их лучших тимлидов, и Койю очень долго добивался, чтобы работать над своими проектами с ней в паре. В отличие от него самого, Аюми была пробивной, могла найти подход к каждому в команде, и лично для самого Койю была отличной поддержкой.

– Сейчас проверю и вышлю вам последнюю версию, которая есть у меня, – Койю заглянул к собравшимся и махнул рукой вместо приветствия. Достав телефон, он посмотрел на сообщение от Акиры и с сожалением подумал, что даже воскресенье у них обламывалось. Койю должен был доехать до родителей.

* * *

Чем ближе был Хэллоуин, тем больше Койю чувствовал, что его коллеги думают не столько о работе, сколько о предстоящей игре и праздновании. Аюми и Юу последнюю неделю подбивали остальных заняться костюмами. В день игры, перед тем как выйти из офиса, все должны были переодеться.

Койю заранее перекинул информацию о костюмах Акире и Таке. И если Така воспринял это с энтузиазмом, как и любой другой повод выделиться, то Акире он дописал в сообщении «это не обязательно, и никто не обидится, если что». Сам Койю спланировал себе образ, но, сев на работе за компьютер, понял, что оставил пакет с вещами дома. Своей проблемой Койю поделился с Аюми в обеденный перерыв. Та забрала у него кошелёк и пообещала к вечеру удивить. Ему оставалось только покорно дожидаться – кроме подаренной мантии, которую Койю носил на каждую их игру, у него в кабинете ничего не было.

– Давай, хватит рассиживаться, – за час до окончания рабочего дня к нему заглянул Юу и кинул Койю бумажный пакет. – Будем создавать тебе образ прямо сейчас.

Койю хотел возмутиться, но он уже зашёл, и следом за ним в кабинет проскользнула Аюми, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

– Ты будешь нам благодарен.

– Я догадался, что буду. И что у меня нет ни шанса избежать этого, – Койю улыбнулся и махнул рукой: – Ладно, я не буду даже подсматривать.

Он без лишних споров достал из пакета простую чёрную водолазку и надел её, после чего сел и закрыл глаза, дав своим коллегам повозиться с гримом. В какой-то момент Койю даже начал засыпать, а в следующую секунду Юу похлопал его по плечу.

– Теперь можешь посмотреть, – он улыбался, но Койю показалось, что он готов заржать в любую секунду. Еще и Аюми с невероятно серьёзным видом поправила ему мантию и накинула капюшон на голову.

– И почему у меня ощущение, что вы разрисовали меня как аниматоры детей на всяких мероприятиях?

– Я же говорила, что нужно было делать из него милого тигрёнка! – Аюми засмеялась и протянула карманное зеркало: – Любуйся, тигр.

Койю забрал зеркало, посмотрел на себя и уронил его на колени. Он засмеялся и заслонил лицо руками, не касаясь его, чтобы не смазать.

– Поэтому я похож на малолетнего долбоёба теперь? – после этих слов Юу и Аюми не сдержались и засмеялись в голос, и Койю понимал их.

– Это за то, что забыл свой костюм. Но вообще, выглядишь пафосно.

– Ага, – Койю снова посмотрел на себя. Даже в качестве шутки ребята постарались – они разрисовали его лицо под череп, проработав тени так, что выглядело это зловеще. В те моменты, когда Койю не хмурился и не создавался комично-грустный эффект. – Ладно, для вселенной графа Страда* самое то. Теперь мы можем ехать?

– Пять минут. Мы переоденемся и заберём тебя из Тёмного замка, – Аюми фыркнула и, прежде чем сбежать из кабинета, с хитрой улыбкой показала язык. – Представь, какое впечатление ты произведёшь на своего героя.

– Только не начинай!

Он подумал, что следует предупредить Акиру, в каком виде он приедет, чтобы тот не слишком удивлялся. Но когда они сели в такси, и он решил себя сфотографировать, Юу опустил его руку и усмехнулся.

– Даже не думай. Ты же не хочешь портить сюрприз? – он выглядел особо довольным и чуть ли не мурлыкал. Койю комментировать это не стал. В конце концов, сам Юу выглядел так, будто готовился к балу – кремовая рубашка с кружевными манжетами и жабо, поверх которой был небрежно накинут бирюзовый камзол с вышитыми золотой нитью узорами. Обычно он играл за варвара, но Койю перетасовал всем классы, и теперь Юу был бардом. И этот образ ему невероятно шёл, как и накладные эльфийские уши.

И Койю не пожалел, что послушался и не стал раньше времени показываться. Акира не просто принял к сведению информацию о том, что можно подготовить костюм под персонажа, а ответственно к этому подошёл. Когда он вышел к ним из-за барной стойки, у Койю дыхание перехватило. Акира был в кожаных брюках, белой рубашке, коричневой, в тон брюкам, тонкой куртке и поверх неё – кожаные наплечники и перевязи. Выглядел он при этом настолько шикарно, что Койю глупо улыбался до тех пор, пока тот не подошёл ближе.

– Видимо, это вы – храбрые приключенцы? Прошу, проходите, – он с улыбкой поклонился, указывая рукой в сторону зала. Аюми на это картинно прикрыла рот рукой и, взмахнув подолом длинного платья, потащила остальных ребят туда. Койю остался на месте. Он понимал, что выглядел по-дурацки, но не мог перестать улыбаться.

– Надеюсь, я ничего не напутал? – Акира понизил голос, чтобы никто их не услышал.

– Нет, но тебе это так идёт, что я хочу тебя раздеть.

– Впервые в жизни со мной так заигрывает сама Смерть, – хохотнув, Акира огляделся по сторонам: – Дай мне пять минут, предупрежу второго бармена, что дальше он работает один, и присоединюсь к вам.

– Мы тебя ждём, – Койю не сдвинулся с места. Он заглядывался на задницу Акиры и не мог заставить себя отвернуться.

– Эй, мастер, развисни, – Макото, их пиарщик, проследил за его взглядом и фыркнул, пихнув в бок.

– Развисну, но на твоем месте я бы так не ждал этого. Забыл, что сегодня за день? – Койю фыркнул. – Ладно, идём.

Разумеется, первым, кого он увидел, когда зашёл в отдельный зал, был Таканори. Тот даже образ вора смог преобразить и сделать более утончённым. Яркая рубашка, платок на шее и изысканный пиджак камзольного типа. Таканори блистал словно самец райской птахи в брачный период. К тому же, он потребовал, чтобы Койю сделал его персонажа тифлингом**. Койю только подивился тому, что Таканори даже раздобыл где-то закрученные рога и покрыл кожу пурпурным гримом.

– О, а они молодцы, – Таканори отсалютовал ему бокалом пива и кивнул на стул во главе стола рядом с ним. – Как я понимаю, ты уже видел нашего варвара? Я… впечатлён.

– Даже не думай, – Койю подошёл и сел рядом. Он заметил, что из-под одежды Таканори на пол свисал тонкий хвост как у чёрта. – Расчехлишь свой кинжал не в сторону врагов, и проклятие графа Страда настигнет тебя. Ты же знаешь правила Равенлофта.

– Зануда, – Таканори легкомысленно фыркнул, – не переживай, сегодня не я из трусов выпрыгну. Да и мой хвост нацелен на другую добычу.

Койю не сразу понял, о чём он говорил, но увидев, каким взглядом Таканори посмотрел на Юу, который вернулся от бара с пивом, закатил глаза. Он понимал, что игра будет сложной и напряжённой, но это добавляло своих сложностей. Койю покачал головой и полез в свою рюкзак, достав из него планшет, блокнот и пачку листов. Он дождался, пока все сядут на свои места и вернётся Акира, с пивом для них обоих.

– Я рад, что мы собрались здесь ради столь необычного события. Вот новые листы персонажей для вас, – Койю раздал их, позволив себе скользнуть пальцами по руке Акиры.

– Ого, ты решил уйти совсем в классику? – в голосе Макото был восторг. – Это слишком круто!

Койю на эти слова ухмыльнулся, довольный, что смог удивить. А потом он поднял руки и услышал привычное и родное «Да начнется игра!», произнесённое хором.

– Сегодня особый вечер, – он разложил карту Баровии и провёл над ней ладонью, – у каждого из вас была своя история, полная испытаний и побед, но случай сыграл злую шутку. Проснувшись утром, вы обнаружили, что находитесь совсем не там, где засыпали. Тёмные силы выдернули вас из своего мира и перенесли в туманные земли…

Койю любил момент знакомства своих игроков с новым миром, любил рассказывать о том, что их ждёт. Ведь во многом от того, как именно он мог объяснить условия их будущей игры, зависело настроение партии и как вольются в свои роли игроки. Он рассказывал про мир Равенлофта, про графа Страда, влюбившегося в невесту своего брата, про то, как он стал вампиром, чтобы заполучить её, и как постепенно его владения погрузились во тьму. Выдержав паузу, он подхватил несколько двадцатигранных кубов и, встряхнув их в ладони, скинул на стол.

– Итак, раннее утро. Но затянутое стальными тучами небо не пропускает ни лучика света. Несмотря на это, местные жители уже проснулись и приступили к своим ежедневным занятиям. Они знают, что в городе часто появляются чужаки из других миров. Но за долгие годы они потеряли надежду на то, что пришедшие герои им помогут, и не слишком охотно идут на контакт. Они уже привыкли к тирании графа Страда, к тому, что периодически кто-то пропадает навсегда, – Койю замолчал. Он указал пальцем на Таканори, понизил голос и заговорил более вкрадчиво: – Ты проснулся от шума. Оглядевшись по сторонам, ты понял, что оказался в сарае. Удивительно, что твои вещи и оружие при тебе, но это не помогает сориентироваться, ведь ты точно помнишь, что засыпал в своей кровати в городе. Пока ты осматриваешься, дверь открывается, и заходит селянин. Это невысокий плотный мужчина. Он угрюмо смотрит на тебя и качает головой: «Началось… Мне проблемы не нужны, нечестивая тварь, поэтому просто уходи отсюда подобру-поздорову. Я не хочу разгневать богов». Он горбится и отходит к столу, где разложены инструменты, и перестает обращать на тебя внимание. Какие твои действия?

Койю увидел, как моментально Таканори собрался и, достав свои кубы, зажал двадцатигранник в ладонях и задумался. Давая ему возможность подобрать слова, Койю переключил внимание на Акиру. Тот наблюдал за всем с нескрываемым интересом, и, поймав взгляд Койю, улыбнулся. Если поначалу было видно, что тот стеснялся, то под конец расслабился и вместе с ребятами шутил и смеялся, когда они обсуждали принятые в игре решения или неожиданные моменты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Классический сеттинг ДнД Равенлофт про вампира графа Страда, выполненный в стилистике готических романов. Его особенность заключается в том, что мастер может менять правила прямо во время игры.  
> **Раса в ДнД. Человек с примесью демонической крови.


	5. Chapter 5

– Что ты будешь делать?

– Раз уж граф Страд сделал мне предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться, я готов стать его верным слугой и отправиться в замок, чтобы получить вампирские силы. Но перед этим я внесу смуту в ряды героев, – Таканори ухмыльнулся и с вызовом посмотрел на Юу. Он жестом указал на него и картинно вскинул руку к лицу: – Прошу, выслушай меня! Вам всем грозит смертельная опасность, но я могу помочь. Просто пойдём со мной. Помоги мне провести ритуал, и я сделаю так, чтобы мы все выбрались отсюда живыми. Я прокидываю на соблазнение.

– Ритуал через соблазнение? Ну, попробуй, – Юу фыркнул и со скепсисом склонил голову на бок. Он проследил за броском двадцатигранника и расплылся в довольной улыбке: – Ты не смог впечатлить меня, и это предложение показалось мне невыгодным.

– Черт, Ко, у меня не осталось очков вдохновения?!

– Я их вам и не давал. Не заслужили, – Койю, наблюдая за этим спором, прикрыл лицо блокнотом, скрывая улыбку, а потом бросил быстрый взгляд на Акиру. Тот выглядел счастливым, словно ребёнок, и следил за каждым диалогом так, будто попал на представление.

– В таком случае, я отхожу и ищу нашего клерика. Он ведь может кастануть мне благословление, чтобы я попробовал ещё раз!

– Что?! Ты с ума сошёл? – Хидэки, до этого отвлекшийся на уже третий бокал пива, возмущённо отставил его. – Мы только что вышли из сложного боя, и если я потрачу на тебя заклинание, мы останемся беззащитными! Мне нечем будет лечить группу!

– Поверь, я делаю так, чтобы помочь в итоге вам всем. К тому же, если бы Юу был более сговорчивым, тебе не пришлось бы тратить слоты! Так что, вините его!

Таканори с довольной ухмылкой перевёл взгляд на Юу и быстро вскинул брови, показав, что он не при чём. Койю наблюдал за этим всем уже больше двух часов, и кажется, все заметили, сколько недвусмысленных жестов и шуток направлено от Таканори на Юу. Сам Юу точно заметил и выглядел недовольным.

– Винить меня в том, что я ему не верю? Не думаю, что идти на сделку с тем, кого мы должны уничтожить – лучший выход. Наш тифлинг юлит и что-то скрывает, мне это не нравится. Может быть, мы просто свяжем его и допросим? – Юу протянул это задумчиво и тут же изменился в лице, когда Таканори протянул в его сторону руки.

– Давай, я не откажусь узнать… Насколько хорошо ты справляешься с узлами.

Повисла тишина, и Койю понял, что стоит вмешаться, потому что по лицу Юу было видно, как он устал от этого. Койю посмотрел на маленькие песочные часы, которые держал около себя, и с облегчением вздохнул. Он тихо постучал пальцами по столешницы, добившись, чтобы все замолчали и повернулись к нему.

– К несчастью, вы оказались слишком беззаботными, и посланные графом Страдом слуги нашли ваше укрытие. Вы слышите тяжёлое дыхание, звериный вой и стук когтей по полу. Через пару минут ваше укрытие будет обнаружено, и вам не останется ничего, кроме как принять бой. Какие ваши действия?

– Чёрт… – Аюми поджала губы и стукнула кулаком по столу. Она перевела недовольный взгляд с Таканори на Юу: – Довольны?! Из-за вас нам придётся снова драться!

– Но… Может у нас есть шанс избежать боя? Я оглядываюсь по сторонам и ищу, где мы могли бы скрыться, – Юу и сам заволновался и бросил свой двадцатигранник, после чего посмотрел на Койю. Тот позволил себе лёгкую улыбку.

– К сожалению, здесь ничего нет. Вы находитесь в закоулке подземелья, где лишь один выход и вокруг только камень и грязь. Враги уже рядом, и если вы готовы, мы можем бросать инициативу для боя.

– Ещё не всё потеряно, – Таканори усмехнулся и посмотрел на Койю. Тот только опустил ресницы и улыбнулся. Роль Таканори была обговорена заранее, и Койю не сомневался, что тот сможет с ней справиться: – Я подкрадываюсь к выходу из нашего закутка и выглядываю. Увидев, что к нам приближается нечисть, посланная Страдом, я хватаюсь за свою сумку. Но прежде всего… Я поворачиваюсь к барду и укоризненно смотрю на него, после чего говорю: «Знаешь, если бы не ты, всё закончилось бы гораздо быстрее, но теперь…» – и, не договорив, достаю из сумки сонное зелье и кидаю склянку под ноги своих спутников. Они не успеют среагировать, потому что я пользуюсь бонусом, полученным от сделки с графом. Зелье гораздо сильнее, чем то, которое было у меня изначально. И засыпают все, кроме меня.

– Что?! Така, да как ты можешь?! Это издевательство! – возмущены были все, а Койю пытался сохранять невозмутимость, пока описывал, как их связывают и доставляют в подземелья замка. Он не был бы собой, если бы не оставил своим игрокам шанса на спасение, которым они воспользовались. Для него было удивительно, как быстро Акира втянулся и разобрался в своем персонаже и правилах. И он испытывал невероятный трепет, когда они выбирались из плена графа, и Акира описывал, как они расправляются с охраной. На его взгляд, это было даже слишком горячо. Таканори молчал и пил маргариту, с ухмылкой следя за каждым действием Юу. Он ждал своего часа и возвращения в игру.

И это возвращение было триумфальным, когда Койю наконец довёл их до последней битвы против графа, на стороне которого выступал теперь и Таканори. У того появился лист с дополнительными возможностями, полученными от древнего вампира. Во время последнего боя он играл сначала против них, но под конец пожертвовал собой, закрыв Юу. После этого бой закончился быстро, и все сидевшие за столом недоуменно переглядывались, не веря, что у них появилось преимущество. Первым в себя пришёл Таканори, который с достоинством поднялся и поклонился остальным.

– Спасибо за игру. Я редко собираюсь с вами, но это было чудесно. Ко, ты как всегда великолепен.

С этими словами он вышел из зала и оттуда на улицу, чтобы покурить. И впервые за это время Юу расслабленно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Пока остальные переговаривались и обсуждали сюжет, он лишь покачал головой.

– Я впервые подумал, что ты решил играть против нас. И это было достаточно… Напряжённо. И при этом круто. Устраивай такие игры почаще, мастер, – он ухмыльнулся, встал из-за стола и одобрительно потрепал Койю по плечу. Тот устало кивнул и среагировал только на голос Акиры.

– Хочешь проветриться?

Койю позволил утащить себя через подсобные помещения на задний двор, закрытый ото всех. И прежде, чем Акира успел что-то сказать, полез к нему с поцелуями. Было холодно, и его морозило, но Акира был невероятно горячим, и этот контраст только сильнее заводил. Когда Койю почувствовал, что начал задыхаться и у него тело запылало от того, как Акира прижимал его к себе, он отстранился.

– Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что зря потерял время?

– Шутишь? Это было здорово! Кажется, я лет с двенадцати так не развлекался. Даже не думал, что вообще какие-то игры могут завлечь. И ты отлично рассказываешь.

– Ого, даже так? – Койю улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по груди Акиры вниз: – Что мы будем делать дальше?

– Как насчёт того, чтобы через пару часов совершить диверсию и сбежать?

– К тебе или ко мне?

– Как пожелаешь.

«Как пожелаешь» – Койю мог возненавидеть себя за самонадеянность. Разумеется, всё, что могло пойти не по плану, так и пошло. Когда они оба окончательно замёрзли и вернулись в зал, там развернулась нешуточная трагедия. Койю видел, что все, кроме Таканори и Юу, весело болтали и смеялись, а эти двое стояли поодаль и разговаривали. Вернее, говорил в основном Таканори, а Юу недовольно поджимал губы и закатывал глаза. Койю знал его уже достаточно давно, и определил тот момент, когда терпение закончилось. Юу не повысил голос, наоборот, он приблизился и сказал так, чтобы услышать его мог только Таканори. Но у последнего моментально взгляд потускнел.

Если бы рядом не было Акиры, Койю уже подошёл узнать, в чём дело. Но тот отвлёк его, и Койю понадеялся, что Таканори справится. И об этом он пожалел еще не раз. Когда Таканори вновь появился в зале меньше, чем через час, он еле на ногах стоял и, судя по запаху, перешёл с коктейлей на крепкий алкоголь.

– Отвези меня домой, пожалуйста.

– Така… – Койю растерянно прикусил губу. В таком подавленном состоянии он не видел Таканори с университета, и на него смотреть было больно. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Акиру, но тот лишь понимающе развёл руками. – Сколько ты выпил?

– А это играет роль? Не помню я, но точно меньше, чем планировал. Это возмутительно.

У него заплетался язык, а попытка сесть рядом закончилась бы падением, если Койю не поймал бы его. Он помог Таканори сесть на стул.

– Так, держись и постарайся никуда не уходить. Хорошо?

– Да ты издеваешься? Куда я уйду… Таким? – Таканори махнул рукой и покачнулся, сползая по стулу. А Койю отошёл к Акире. У него лицо горело, и от внутреннего раздрая хотелось на стенку лезть.

– Кажется…

– Эй, всё в порядке. Его в таком состоянии одного точно оставлять нельзя, – Акира взял его за руку и потянул на себя, заставляя подойти ближе: – Напиши мне завтра. Я освобожусь пораньше и встретимся. Хорошо?

* * *

Главным достоинством Таканори было то, что пусть напивался он моментально, но и отходил также быстро. Когда они ехали в такси к его дому, Таканори спал, прижавшись к плечу Койю и тихо посапывая. Это умиротворяло, и у Койю отступало разочарование из-за обломившегося вечера. Он мог быть уже у Акиры, наслаждаться близостью, зная, что теперь их никто не потревожит. Он предвкушал это так давно, а теперь случился Таканори. Но Акира был прав – один день ничего не изменил бы, а помочь другу было важно.

Койю вообще не помнил, когда в последний раз тот так расстраивался из-за чего-либо. Конечно, он мог подозревать, что это как-то связано с Юу, но на Таканори это не было похоже. Тот почти никогда не переживал из-за других людей и относился ко всем пофигистично. Иногда Койю завидовал ему из-за его непрошибаемой уверенности в себе и своих действиях. А теперь оказалось, что всё не так просто.

Койю разбудил его, когда такси подъезжало к дому, помог подняться на этаж и сам открыл квартиру. Таканори едва стоял на ногах и клевал носом. Довести его до спальни и уложить на кровать прямо поверх покрывала оказалось сложной задачей. Таканори недовольно бурчал, что он в таком виде испортит постельное бельё, но по пути его хватило только стащить с головы рога и зашвырнуть их куда-то в комнате. Убедившись, что тот заснул, Койю устало выдохнул. Уезжать ему было уже бессмысленно, и стоило воспользоваться ситуацией.

Он ушёл в ванную. Подумав, он разделся, забрался в ванну и включил воду. Конечно, можно было воспользоваться душевой кабиной, но Койю чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, и ему требовалось расслабиться. Когда вода набралась, он откинулся затылком на бортик и прикрыл глаза. Он специально оставил телефон в куртке, чтобы не возникало лишних соблазнов, потому что хотелось написать Акире и сделать всё, чтобы тот уговорил его приехать. Койю бы приехал, даже если бы это закончилось тем, что он снова отключился в кровати у Акиры.

Видимо, он задремал, потому что вода в ванной стала заметно холоднее, а его самого потревожил стук двери. Таканори прошёл мимо. Хмурый и недовольный, он бросил на Койю укоризненный взгляд и махнул рукой, после чего разделся и зашёл в кабину.

– Умойся чем-нибудь. Иначе этот грим потом будешь неделями дотирать.

– Уже утро? – Койю обеспокоенно сел, набрал воду в ладони и плеснул в лицо. По воде пошли разводы от краски.

– Если бы. Я не больше получаса лежал. Не спится теперь, – Койю скорее угадывал ответы, потому что шум воды заглушал голос. Но Таканори замолчал, а он сам решил последовать совету. Пока он возился с лицом, Таканори смыл с себя краску и вышел из душевой. Он вытерся полотенцем, обмотал его вокруг бёдер, а потом подошел к ванне и сел, прислонившись спиной к её стенке. Койю замер.

– Ты в порядке?

– А по мне не видно? – он неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Выглядишь ты откровенно хреново. Что случилось, Така? – Койю посмотрел на него, а потом открыл слив и включил горячую воду. Он предчувствовал, что разговор выйдет длинным, и не хотел замерзнуть.

– Из тебя отвратительная поддержка, так и знай, – Таканори усмехнулся, а потом склонился вперёд, упёрся локтями в колени и запустил пальцы в волосы: – Он посмел мне отказать.

– Что?..

– Я тоже удивлён. Какого хера? Я делал всё, чтобы показать, насколько он особенный, а этот идиот…

– Ты сейчас про Юу? – у Койю начала болеть голова.

– Не про тебя же. С тобой и так всё понятно – ты своё счастье упустил. Да, о нём. Гадёныш, я ведь ради него все планы отменил.

Койю промолчал. То, что Таканори порой был крайне грубым, когда думал лишь о себе, не было новостью. Он совершенно игнорировал, что его слова могли обидеть.

– С каких пор тебя задевают чужие отказы? Ты ведь сам говорил, что это мелочи, на которых не стоит зацикливаться, – Койю удивлённо выгнул бровь, и в этот момент Таканори обернулся, одарив его уничижающим взглядом.

– С тех самых, когда кроме отказа мне начали говорить, что я мудак, который думает исключительно хером, и вообще непонятно, как такое сокровище как ты со мной может общаться. Блять, нашёлся тут специалист. Видите ли, ему жалко тебя.

– Така… – Койю растерянно замолчал. – Юу тебя плохо знает.

– И теперь не узнает лучше. Но пытаться уколоть через тебя – это низко и подло. Я понимаю, если бы это сказал кто-то, кто нас обоих давно знает, но… Блять, – он замолчал, недовольно поджав губы, а потом страдальчески закатил глаза: – Иди сюда, идиот. Ты даже умыться нормально не можешь. А если бы ты у себя остался и поехал в таком виде к Акире? Ты бы навечно лишил его стояка! Ты хоть в зеркало смотрелся?

– Если бы оно здесь было, то посмотрел, – Койю едва сдержал улыбку. Пусть Таканори и бухтел, но он пытался переключиться и по-своему проявить заботу. Но не укорить в ответ он не мог: – Не говоря уже о том, что я не поехал бы к Акире завтра, а был бы у него прямо сейчас.

– О… То есть, я обломал тебе секс, которого ты столько ждал? – Таканори, до этого размазывавший у него по щеке пенку для умывания, замер, а потом пожал плечами: – Сам дурак. Я говорил тебе, что ты ведешь себя как идиот. Уже давно бы потрахался и не было так обидно.

– Да что же ты за зараза? – Койю брызнул в него водой.

– Я о тебе забочусь. Ко, воздержание никому на пользу не идёт. А ты в последнее время слишком кровожадный стал, даже по игре это видно. Просто уже сделай это и расслабься.

– Кто бы говорил.

– Увы, повторюсь, ты упустил свой шанс. Если бы не твоя принципиальность, у тебя до сих пор мог бы быть первоклассный секс. Но ты слишком капризный.

– Така, я напомню, ты пропал почти на два месяца и игнорировал меня, а потом вернулся как ни в чём не бывало.

– Я был молод и глуп.

– А я был слишком чувствительным и после страдал. Я вообще удивлен, что мы до сих пор дружим.

– Во-первых, ты жить без меня не можешь. А во-вторых, не делай вид, будто это исключение. Если бы в последние годы ты не взял себя в руки, у тебя была бы коллекция из семи злобных бывших, которые нежно дружат с тобой и не дают в обиду нынешним.

– О нет, пожалуйста, не начинай! – Койю отстранился и сполз ниже, погружаясь на несколько секунд под воду с головой. Вынырнув, он встретился взглядом с насмешливым Таканори.

– Попытка утонуть – не выход.

– Это будет мой единственный вариант, если я не лягу спать, – Койю устало потёр глаза, – просто знай, я не жалею, что поехал сегодня с тобой. И я рад, что тебе стало лучше от возможности поиздеваться надо мной, но не будь слишком жестоким.

– Моя кровать всегда в твоём расположении, дорогуша, – Таканори хохотнул, когда Койю укоризненно нахмурился. – Но я тебя понял. Вылезай, пока не превратился в русалку, уверен, Акира не захочет иметь дело с рыбиной. А я застелю тебе диван. Я бы и сам не отказался поспать, этот ром был той еще дрянью.

– Тебя никто не заставлял пить.

– Кроме уязвлённого самолюбия и гордости. Не будь занудой.

* * *

Утром Акира заехал за ним на своей машине. Койю вышел пораньше и успел замерзнуть, но это того стоило. Проснувшись, он думал, что это будет самый ужасный день за всю его жизнь, и дело было не столько в похмелье. Диван у Таканори был предназначен для чего угодно, кроме сна, и после него ужасно затекли спина, ноги и шея. Койю чувствовал себя лет на сорок старше, и если бы не легкая разминка, пока Таканори делал завтрак, он не смог бы даже нормально ходить.

Но сообщение от Акиры: «Напиши адрес, я заберу тебя», – моментально взбодрило и заставило его заняться собой. Таканори успел сделать тосты и пришёл к нему, устроившись на диване и со смехом комментируя все действия. Он-то был бодрым и свежим, будто не нажрался ночью до совершенно невменяемого состояния. И они шутливо переругивались, пока Койю собирался и торопливо ел, а потом приехал Акира.

Койю держал себя в руках ровно до того момента, как они подъехали к дому. Но потом у него сорвало тормоза, и как только машина остановилась на парковке, он не выдержал и полез к Акире. У Койю сердце бешено стучало и в голове крутилось лишь одно – он безумно хотел трахаться. А сама мысль, что они целуются на парковке, куда в любой момент может кто-то прийти, распаляла его ещё больше. Койю отстранился, только когда неудачно двинулся и врезался локтём в руль – резкий гудок заглушил его шипение. Отстранившись, Койю зажал локоть, морщась от резкой боли.

– Даже твоя машина против нас, – он фыркнул и уже хотел продолжить, но посмотрел на Акиру и засмеялся. Тот выглядел не менее раздосадованным, но при этом смирившимся со всеми невзгодами мира.

– Тогда не будем её злить. Пойдём, уверен, моя кровать будет рада встрече с тобой.

Койю не возражал. Он был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы уже оказаться с Акирой наедине, и чтобы их никто и ничто не отвлекло. Но чтобы не выглядеть несдержанным дорвавшимся подростком, ему нужно было успокоиться. Койю не придумал ничего умнее, чем попросить полотенце и ретироваться в ванную.

Включив воду похолоднее, он запрокинул голову и потёр лицо. Койю осталось убедить себя в том, что всё отлично и он полностью контролирует собственное тело, и тогда можно вернуться к Акире. В этот момент дверца душевой кабины открылась, и Акира зашёл к нему.

– Блять! – Койю не слышал, как открылась дверь в ванную, и от неожиданности вздрогнул и резко развернулся. После этого возгласа улыбка на губах Акиры дрогнула, и с него словно сошла вся уверенность.

– Я… думал, что присоединиться к тебе будет удачной идеей.

Койю видел, что он уже готов уйти, поэтому притянул его за руку ближе к себе.

– Кажется, я уже говорил, что я нервный. Просто не услышал тебя, – он улыбнулся и наконец позволил себе больше, погладив Акиру по груди и животу.

– Ты просто очень необычный, – Акира улыбнулся в ответ, но Койю показалось, что он зажался. И это единственное, что удержало от уточняющего вопроса, что Акира имел в виду под необычностью. Чаще всего те, кто так его называл, подразумевали оскорбление. Но Койю был уверен, что Акира думал иначе. И ему самому хотелось говорить что-то романтичное.

– Это ты необычный.

Койю плыл, и его потянуло на нежности. Он мягко касался, гладил Акиру, размазывал по его коже гель для душа. От поцелуев сердце стучало слишком быстро и не держали ноги. В голове проносились сотни вариантов того, как могло закончиться их совместное мытье, и он был готов хотя бы опуститься на колени и отсосать. Но в душевой кабине было не так много места, а Койю хотел получить от этого дня максимум, не отвлекаясь ни на что.

Акира расслабился и удерживал его, прижимал ближе к себе, и Койю казалось, что он как незыблемая скала в бушующем океане его собственных эмоций. Он поддерживал, был рядом не так долго, но столько всего уже успел сделать для него. И Койю так погрузился в тактильные ощущения и свои мысли, что пропустил тот момент, когда Акира выключил воду. Но он ничего не сказал, просто также стоял рядом и обнимал.

– Я выспался, правда. Просто немного залипаю на тебя, – Койю с улыбкой фыркнул и заставил себя отступить.

– Я и не подумал, – Акира качнул головой и подал ему полотенце. Койю показалось, что он стал слишком серьёзным и напряжённым, но не придал этому значения. Пол холодил ноги, и после душа это бодрило. – Пойдём в спальню?

Койю кивнул и быстро обтёрся полотенцем. С волос все еще капала вода, но тратить на них время он не хотел. И когда Акира подошёл ближе, у Койю в очередной раз перехватило дыхание и обдало жаром.

– Я понимаю, что сейчас могу выглядеть идиотом, который не способен к адекватному диалогу, но я так хочу тебя, что у меня мысли путаются, – он наконец смог пояснить своё поведение. Впрочем, насколько сильно он хотел Акиру, было видно и без этого. И идя за ним в спальню, Койю не мог отвести взгляда от его задницы. Но пусть он и хотел прижаться к Акире сзади, погладить по спине и заставить нагнуться, он не успел сформулировать свои желания в слова до того, как оказался на кровати, прижатый к простыням. Это было тоже неплохо.

Койю плавился от поцелуев, подставлялся под руки Акиры. Он чувствовал, что Акира, контролирующий всё и всегда, отпускал себя. Чувствовал, как ласки становились более поспешными, а поцелуи торопливыми и больше похожими на укусы. Когда Акира потянулся через него к ящику в спинке кровати, у Койю появилась возможность огладить задницу и бёдра. У Акиры с волос капала вода, и на контрасте с его горячей кожей это невероятно возбуждало. Койю приподнялся и скользнул языком по груди, сжал губами сосок.

Койю полностью расслабился и приподнял бёдра, дав возможность действовать. У него по коже пробежали мурашки и мысли убежали дальше. Он представил, как всё будет происходить, как и что мог сделать Акира. И уже от этого он, наверно, мог кончить. Если бы в этот момент кожу не обожгло словно от царапин. Акира торопился, и это было не слишком приятно. Терпимо, но для Койю слишком быстро. Он прикусил губу и прижался лбом к плечу Акиры, заставив себя дышать более ровно.

– А… Акира, – он приглушенно всхлипнул. Правда, Койю не знал, как лучше сказать, что для него это слишком быстро, что Акира слишком груб, или что лучше вообще остановиться и подробно объяснить, как он любит. С кем-то другим Койю выбрал бы последний вариант, и это не обсуждалось бы. Но это был не кто-то ещё, а Акира. – Давай я… А ты просто будь ближе… И целуй.

Небольшая ложь, которая не должна навредить. В конце концов, они обсудят это потом, а лишать себя секса Койю не хотел. Он забрал у Акиры смазку и выдавил на пальцы густой гель. Койю почувствовал, как мышцы на спине Акиры окаменели, и его движения стали более резкими, но тот сам согласился и сделал так, как Койю попросил. Значит, всё в порядке?

Во всяком случае, для Койю так было лучше. Он знал себя и своё тело, в каком ритме и что нужно было делать, чтобы всё прошло отлично. Акира поцеловал его, погладил по внутренней стороне бёдер и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть. И Койю видел по его глазам, что открывшаяся картина не оставила его равнодушным. Койю прикусил губу и без лишних слов положил руку Акиры на свой член, указывая, чему ещё нужно уделить внимание.

Тихо вздохнув, Койю шире развёл бёдра, и когда ладонь Акиры сжалась и резко двинулась до основания, он развёл внутри пальцы, резко насадившись на них. В глазах потемнело, и Койю застонал.

Он отдал смазку и обхватил Акиру ногами за талию. Койю показалось, что у него сердце пропустило пару ударов в тот момент, когда тот скользнул головкой члена у него по заднице и надавил. Пульс застучал в ушах, и Койю сжал пальцами простыню. Он сам двинул бёдрами навстречу, насадившись сильнее, и услышал сдавленный вздох. Акира оказался достаточно молчаливым в постели, и если бы Койю не видел его реакций и взглядов, не считывал сигналы тела, мог бы подумать, что тому вообще плевать на происходящее.

Но Акире было не плевать, и жест Койю стал для него сигналом к действию. Он начал резко двигаться, вжав в кровать так, что у Койю не оставалось шанса что-то сделать и ответить. И это сводило с ума. Койю жмурился и прижимался к плечу Акиры, кусая его. С таким ритмом у него не хватало дыхания, чтобы объяснить, что идёт не так. Койю казалось, будто он находился на грани, но он не мог приблизить оргазм даже надрачивая себе. И это начало раздражать. Он пытался двигаться навстречу, скорректировать траекторию движения, но Акира всё игнорировал.

Он двигался в одном темпе, словно механизм, и Койю был готов выть в голос от отчаяния. Всё было совсем не так, как он привык, и не так, как он нафантазировал. Да, сложно представить, чтобы с новым партнером полностью совпадали пожелания, но Койю везло, что всегда можно было прислушаться друг к другу и понять. Но почему-то именно с Акирой всё было не так. И только после того, как Акира кончил и наконец замер, Койю смог получить долгожданную разрядку. Из-за напряжения оргазм вышел смазанным и вымученным, и после него дрожало всё тело, но это не было тем, чего он хотел. Вместо лёгкости и неги, к которым он привык, Койю ощущал себя как после изнурительной силовой тренировки.

И это настолько разнилось с ожиданиями, что Койю ощущал лёгкий ступор. Он на автомате поцеловал Акиру, который лёг рядом с ним, и позволил обнять себя. Он не мог понять, как вообще возможно – Акира мог бы назваться лучшим из всех, с кем он встречался, но в постели все его качества исчезали. Как настолько чуткий и внимательный человек мог быть настолько никаким в сексе? Для Койю это было за гранью понимания.

Он высвободился из объятий, медленно сел и потянулся, с трудом выдавил улыбку, после чего наконец посмотрел на Акиру.

– Как насчет перекусить, а потом продолжить? – Койю показалось, будто его игра была раскрыта, потому что Акира помрачнел, но всё же кивнул и сам поднялся с кровати.

Пока они готовили еду и разговаривали, Акира немного оттаял, но это было до возвращения в спальню. Койю показалось, что он чуть ли не принудил Акиру повторить, и что тот делал ему одолжение. Правда, радости это не принесло. Акира будто бы становился глухим в постели – он не слышал просьб изменить темп, не реагировал на попытки сдвинуться и придавливал Койю так, что тот даже дышал с трудом.

Единственное, на что он отреагировал, так это когда от неудобного положения у Койю свело ногу, и он зашипел, взбрыкнувшись всем телом. Тогда Акира отстранился, и по его лицу было видно, что способность мыслить возвращалась постепенно.

– Прости, нога… Давай иначе? – Койю потёр икру. Он надеялся, что получится растормошить и исправить ситуацию, но даже когда он встал на колени, и Акира навалился на него сзади, единственным плюсом оказалось то, что у него появилась возможность спокойно ласкать себя и немного менять угол, самостоятельно получая то, чего хотелось.

Койю мог только порадоваться, что дома остались необходимые для работы документы, и то, что он уехал, не было таким уж откровенным бегством. Хотя он сам считал именно так. Всю дорогу до дома он пытался осознать, что произошло, и почему это было настолько ужасно. У него саднило задницу, и от нереализованности собственных желаний хотелось биться головой об стены.

Койю чувствовал себя обманутым, и от этого становилось совсем не по себе. Ведь именно на фоне этого он понял, что поступить так, как в любой другой ситуации, он не мог. Если бы это были просто флирт и секс, он уже распрощался с любовником и забил на него. Пусть Таканори и ехидничал, что он трепетная лань, Койю берёг себя и свои интересы, особенно в сексе. Но в этот раз он грузился и загонялся, потому что Акира ему не просто нравился. Койю понял, что влюбился, и это всё меняло.

Он пытался успокоить себя, что они попали в неудачное время и оба были напряжены, из-за чего и вышло ужасно. Нужно было подождать следующей встречи, и уже тогда всё будет так, как должно.


	6. Chapter 6

Койю сам себя загнал в ловушку. Каждая встреча с Акирой теперь приносила больше терзаний и мучений, чем радости. И Койю радовался тем дням, когда оставался у себя дома, и они общались в переписке или звонками. И это сводило с ума. Койю не понимал, почему настолько разнились его ощущения от общения и постели.

Эту странность Койю не мог понять ни в каком виде. Возможно, проблема была в самом Койю – вместо понятного прямого диалога, он пытался мягко подталкивать Акиру к желаемому. Видимо, намекать он не умел, а сказать прямо не решался. Он видел, как Акира менялся, когда речь заходила о сексе в более серьёзном ключе, чем пошлые шутки. Тот словно становился глухим и зажимался так, что Койю становилось не по себе.

Он радовался, что почти всю неделю Акира был занят, и у них не было возможности увидеться. Вернувшись домой, он устроился на диване с бутылкой вина, сделал первый глоток, закрыл глаза и устало откинул голову назад. Он не мог сосредоточиться на работе и постоянно что-то забывал, ходил рассеянным. Если бы не прикрывала его команда, о всех его косяках узнало бы начальство. И они не спрашивали лишнего, просто обеспокоенно косились на него. Но Койю был уверен, что у них закончится терпение, и ему придётся объясняться.

Последняя встреча окончательно выбила его из колеи, и Койю постоянно мысленно возвращался к ней. Ему казалось, будто бы он сам виноват в происходящем, что на самом деле Акира не может его понять из-за его проблем с косноязычием. Койю заглянул к нему после работы в бар, они поужинали и поехали к Акире. Тот, как и обычно, был невероятно заботливым, они обсуждали работу, делились тем, что случилось за день. И Койю это нравилось. Даже с учётом того, что они и в течение дня переписывались, и почти всё Акира знал и так. Но он слушал, был внимательным, и Койю заводила одна мысль о том, что скоро они останутся наедине. Его чуть ли не колотило от эмоций, а усталость от работы требовала своего выхода. Он не сдерживался и в коридоре прижал Акиру к стене, полез к нему с поцелуями и холодными руками под одежду, наслаждаясь тем, как тот вздрагивал.

Койю уже успел заметить, что многие вещи, которые ему напрочь отбили бы любое желание, на Акиру действовали – он кайфовал от резкой смены температур и прикосновений холодного, и Койю пользовался этим. Он опустился на колени и, гладя по животу и бёдрам, стащил с Акиры штаны, чтобы сжать ладонями задницу и прижаться лицом к паху, через бельё покрыть поцелуями его член и подразнить. У него была неадекватная фиксация на члене Акиры, и он наслаждался, когда контролировал ситуацию и сам определял, что будет дальше. И плевать, что сам он не получал ничего, кроме эмоций – это нравилось ему намного больше, чем всё остальное, что между ними происходило.

Но Акира так не мог. Ему было некомфортно наслаждаться в одиночку, и у Койю ни разу не получилось довести его до оргазма минетом, пусть даже было понятно, что Акире это нравилось, и он был готов кончить. Он всегда отстранялся и бормотал о том, что это не правильно, а потом набрасывался сам, и всё уходило. Койю терпел, кусал губы, чтобы не выть, если Акира сам хотел его подготовить. Тот уже был возбуждён, и его движения были рваными и торопливыми. Койю дрожал больше от боли и уходил в себя, концентрируясь на дыхании и расслаблении, а не на ощущениях.

Койю не знал, как это объяснить. Он привык к совершенно другому взаимодействию, и если он давал себя трахнуть, то получал всё, чего хотел. Ему нравились поглаживания спины, когда мягко касались загривка, прежде чем сжать волосы на затылке и потянуть. И он говорил об этом Акире неоднократно, но тот реагировал так, словно это было что-то неприличное и неправильное. А Койю сходил с ума от невозможности получить желаемое.

Акира просто сжимал его бёдра так, что нельзя было двинуться, и сам вбивался в одном ритме. Настолько однообразно, что Койю будто впадал в транс, на грани удовольствия и отчаяния. Ему было недостаточно хорошо и уж точно не так, как хотелось. Он не мог войти в этот ритм и отпустить себя.

– Аки, пожалуйста… – он прикусил губу, зажмурившись, и опустил голову, прижимаясь лбом к согнутой в локте руке. Во рту пересохло, дышать было тяжело, и всё, о чём Койю мечтал – чтобы Акира кончил и отвалил от него. Задницу он не ощущал в принципе, казалось, будто нервные окончания потеряли чувствительность, и движения Акиры в нём никак не отзывались в теле, а возбуждение было только от собственной руки на члене и того, что он успел нафантазировать раньше. – Мед… Медленнее.

Акира его не услышал. Да Койю и сам себя едва слышал. У него сорвался голос, сдавило в горле, трясло и подкидывало, и это было совсем не от удовольствия. Когда Акира закончил, он смог кончить сам – очередной оргазм, который принёс только облегчение, что всё позади.

После этого, сидя у себя дома, Койю в отчаянии искал выход из ситуации. Раньше секс всегда был лучшим способом избавиться от любой проблемы, но теперь проблемой стал сам секс, и круг замкнулся. Вздохнув, он отпил ещё вина и отставил бокал на пол. В голове приятно шумело, и он закрыл лицо ладонями, помассировал виски и скользнул ладонями ниже, на шею, разминая самыми кончиками сзади у позвоночника. По спине пробежали мурашки и словно током прошибло. Он резко выдохнул и продолжил массировать себя, оглаживая затёкшие мышцы и чувствуя, как тело приходит в себя. Койю гладил по плечам, верху лопаток, везде, где мог дотянуться, и не заметил, как массаж стал более чувственным. Он подлез под футболку, провёл ладонями по животу, обнял сам себя, а потом стащил футболку и откинул на пол.

Он колебался достаточно долго, но всё же устало опустил руки и потянулся за вином. Да, можно было подрочить, но Койю не хотел. Он не видел ничего ужасного в этом, и одни из прошлых отношений у него закончились, когда партнер обиделся и сказал, что любое сексуальное взаимодействие в отношениях должно быть лишь друг с другом. Для Койю это было неприемлемо. А сейчас его останавливало одно – получив сам с собой нормальный оргазм, он бы ещё меньше хотел близости с Акирой. Да и ему бы с собой и своими чувствами разобраться, а потом уже с тем, что творилось в отношениях, потому что Койю не мог понять, как это возможно, чтобы один человек притягивал и вызывал отторжение одновременно.

Он отпил ещё вина, задумчиво провёл ладонью от шеи до живота, задержавшись пальцами на впалой грудной клетке, и судорожно вздохнул. Он со школы не комплексовал из-за своей внешности и принял, что в чём-то не будет выглядеть так, как многие вокруг, но… Акира был идеальным. С таким телом вообще странно, что он был одинок на момент их знакомства. А когда Койю узнал его лучше, то по праву посчитал, что ему несказанно повезло. Настолько невероятных людей он не встречал никогда. И чем дольше он об этом думал, тем больше накручивал себя и убеждался, что в их проблемах в постели виноват исключительно он сам.

Возможно, Акиру не привлекало то, как он выглядел, и в сексе он пытался не замечать, что, по его мнению, было недостатком. И поэтому погружался в себя. Правда, тогда у Койю напрашивался совершенно ужасный вывод – недостатком был он весь.

С отчаянием выдохнув, он снова отставил бокал. Впервые вино не помогло, а только усугубило ситуацию. Он почувствовал себя совершенно уставшим и разбитым. Это было самой настоящей проблемой, ведь изменить то, что заложено природой, он не мог. И боялся, что если спросит Акиру напрямую, тот или не ответит, ведь это было бы неприлично, или его ответ окончательно уничтожит веру Койю в себя.

* * *

Наступил декабрь, и чтобы простимулировать приток клиентов для фотосессий к праздникам, Таканори выкладывал что-то новенькое и интересное. Разумеется, моделью для него выступал Койю – это было традицией, которую ни Таканори, ни Койю не хотели нарушать. У них был только один уговор – Койю не задавал лишних вопросов и не спорил, а Таканори не переходил грани приличия.

Койю предупредил Акиру, что как минимум один день будет занят на выходных и ещё пара вечеров на буднях. Сначала Таканори протаскал его по магазинам, выбирая необходимое, а в пятницу сам приехал за ним к офису. Койю сначала удивился такой доброте, но всё встало на свои места, когда Таканори махнул ему рукой устраиваться на пассажирском сидении, а сам вышел покурить. В этот момент на парковку спустилась Аюми, подошла к Таканори и обняла его. Койю видел, как они болтали и смеялись, а потом она села на заднее сидение и хитро улыбнулась ему.

– Уже предвкушаешь? У тебя по лицу видно.

– Скорее, удивляюсь. Ты же говорила, что занята сегодня?

– Занята для игры или бара. Но Така попросил помочь ему. Как я могла отказать?

В этот момент Таканори открыл дверь и сел на водительское место. Они с Аюми переглянулись и снова засмеялись.

– Я хочу чего-то креативного, но нашего любимого визажиста нет – он же сбежал от тебя на другой конец планеты. А Аюми была так любезна, что согласилась помочь.

– Он не от меня сбежал, а по работе! – Койю закатил глаза, но всё же не сдержал улыбки: – То есть, спать мы сегодня не планируем?

– Зависит от того, как быстро ты покажешь камере секс, сладкий, – Таканори хмыкнул. – Я решил, что мне не хватает чего-то необычного и изменил концепцию. А твоих фоток в свитерах с оленями и прочими стрёмными узорами у меня завались. Это уже не канает.

– У меня ещё есть возможность выйти? – Койю улыбнулся, получив шутливый шлепок по плечу от сидевшей сзади Аюми.

– Ты хочешь лишить меня веселья? К тому же, когда ещё я посмотрю на нашего сурового мастера в таком виде? О-о-о, точно, ты же не в курсе, – она засмеялась, а Койю впервые подумал о том, что ввязался во что-то, что ему не понравится.

– Почему ты не издеваешься так над своим мужем?

– Ты сам ответил на этот вопрос – он мой муж.

И она, и Таканори посчитали, что диалог себя исчерпал. Разумеется, мнение Койю ими не учитывалось, и ему пришлось смириться со всем. И с тем, что Аюми увлеклась, когда возилась с его причёской и лицом. Когда Койю увидел себя в зеркале, он подумал, что уместно смотрелся где-нибудь на концерте вижуал-группы, а не на милых рождественских фотографиях. Смирился и с той одеждой, которую Таканори ему дал.

Там был свитер, но больше похожий на очень короткое платье, да ещё и плотные белые гольфины. Койю надеялся, что его взгляд был очень выразительным, но Таканори это не проняло. Он только перестал комментировать всё в духе «Акире покажешь потом. Поверь, это будет залог невероятной ночи», – и даже отвернулся, пока Койю переодевался. Аюми в это время вышла за кофе, а когда вернулась, тихо хихикнула и подошла ближе, протянув ему один стаканчик.

– Подожди секунду. Добавим ещё немного блёсток на лицо. И ты будешь самым трогательным…

– Я буду выглядеть, как модель из журнала для взрослых. Говори уже как есть, – Койю страдальчески закатил глаза, но по итогу, когда ему на голову нацепили нелепый ободок с оленьими рожками, не мог не признать, что в целом выглядело достаточно мило и эротично.

– Всё будет максимально прилично! Давайте уже, идём в саму студию. Нечего занимать гримёрку дольше необходимого. А ты, мой друг, когда станешь знаменитым, сможешь эти фото с автографом загонять на аукционе. Как думаешь, мы сможем сделать пару особенных снимков? Обещаю, никто, кроме твоего драгоценного Акиры, их не увидит.

– Така! – Койю пихнул его в бок и с гордым видом ускорил шаг.

Фотографии вышли атмосферными. За исключением пары снимок на телефон. Таканори успел сфотографировать его в те моменты, когда Койю переходил в другую часть студии и некоторые были уже совсем на грани приличия. Особенно, когда Койю забирался на верх двухэтажной кровати, а Таканори совершенно беспалевно сделал фото снизу сзади. И то, Койю узнал об этом гораздо позже. В самом начале он сам сделал одно селфи и со смехом пожаловался Акире, что над ним собрались издеваться. А потом, когда они закончили, хотел посмотреть, есть ли ответ, и обнаружил эти фотографии там.

Койю понадеялся, что Акира не ответил, потому что уже спал, а сам провёл разъяснительную беседу о том, что залезать в чужой телефон как минимум неприлично, а уж вмешиваться в приватные переписки – подло. Но это оказалось бесполезно – Таканори пожал плечами и выдал: «Ты мне ещё спасибо скажешь. Не будь ханжой». И от наглости и простоты заявления у Койю не нашлось, что ответить.

Сначала он думал, что они довезут Аюми до дома, и тогда он сможет поехать к себе и поспать, но Таканори, явно ощущая его раздражение и сдерживаемую обиду, решил искупить вину и позвал на завтрак. На то, чтобы возразить, у Койю не хватило сил. Да и, несмотря на усталость, желудок у него урчал, напоминая, что есть ему необходимо. Койю не имел ничего против вкусной еды, за которую заплатит другой. Тем более, Таканори выбирал самые лучше места в городе, где кормили так, что оторваться было невозможно.

Но уже сидя в кафе, Койю понял, что переоценил себя. Он хотел спать так, что при виде меню завис, не понимая, чего бы хотел взять и что там есть. Его заминка не осталась незамеченной – Таканори вздохнул, когда подошла официантка, и заказал сразу на двоих. И при этом добавил ехидное: «Мы с моей красавицей рассчитываем на лучший завтрак».

Койю только попытался пихнуть его под столом, но промахнулся и обиженно поджал губы. Смыть с лица макияж он не успел, но ему так хотелось есть и спать, что думать о других людях и приличии не было сил. Таканори только засмеялся и погрозил ему пальцем.

– Не в твоих интересах избавляться от меня. Кто тебя домой довезёт? Или не домой, а доставить тебя прямо в руки Акиры?

– Ты считаешь, что ему нужно привыкать к трупам рядом с собой? – Койю зевнул, едва успев прикрыть ладонью рот, и хмуро посмотрел: – Я хотел бы домой и поспать.

– Вот зачем ты так, Ко? – Таканори протянул это так укоризненно, что Койю аж проснулся, недоуменно посмотрев на него, а тот продолжил уже более хитро, едва сдерживая ухмылку: – Ты снова включаешь идиота! Имея доступ к такой шикарной заднице, ты предпочитаешь мёрзнуть в одиночку в собственной кровати. Что с тобой не так? Если бы у меня был такой парень, я бы с него не слезал, пока не оттрахал до изнеможения. А ты домой бежишь. Сам отказываешься от десерта, и другим не даёшь попробовать!

– В собственной кровати мне спится идеально, а Акира и без этого устает. Я бы не стал его будить так рано, – Койю недовольно отмахнулся, а потом резко погрустнел. Это было ещё одной вещью, которая его беспокоила, и с которой он не знал, как подойти. – А с задницей – понятия не имею. Если бы я хоть раз его трахнул, можно было бы о чем-то судить. А так…

– Чего, блять?

– Чего? – Койю недовольно поморщился. – Я невнятно сказал?

– Нет-нет, я расслышал. И у меня сейчас сердце разорвётся от ужаса. Надеюсь, ты не динамишь его до сих пор? Ведь после Хэллоуина вы переспали? Койю, скажи мне, что да! Или тебя подменили на кого-то, кому вообще нет дела до секса?

– Да что у тебя за мания? Тебе в любом жесте кажется, что это уже не я? – Койю очень осторожно зажал пальцами переносицу, чтобы не смазать макияж, но после посмотрел на него и улыбнулся: – Не переживай. Был у нас секс… Така? Ты чего?..

– Я растрогался и счастлив за тебя, – Таканори закрыл лицо салфеткой и задрожал.

Койю потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что тот смеётся, а не плачет на самом деле. И тут же раздраженно фыркнул:

– Иди в жопу. Почему ты такой говнюк?

– Потому что таким ты меня любишь, милый. Почему же ещё? – Таканори откинул смятую салфетку в сторону и усмехнулся. – Но ты же знаешь, я переживаю. И скрепя сердце, мне пришлось признать, что Акира действительно хорош. Только… Койю, почему ты не возьмешь всё в свои руки и не доберёшься до его задницы? Ты неожиданно превратился в нежную кошечку, у которой нет своих желаний?

* * *

Койю проняло. Не то, чтобы он не думал об этом раньше, и его всё устраивало, но ситуации складывались так, что было непонятно, как вообще что-то изменить. Да и, честно говоря, думал он больше не об этом, а как их секс пережить. И Койю ощущал себя виноватым со всех сторон. Мало того, что он себя накрутил и считал себя непривлекательным для Акиры, так ещё он стал задумываться, что со стороны мог выглядеть помешанным на сексе извращенцем.

Но эта сторона отношений была для него не менее важна, чем все остальные. Койю не мог быть полностью счастлив, если не находил с партнером общего языка. С Акирой это получилось во всём, кроме чёртового секса. И это раздражало и бесило. Койю надеялся, что сможет подобрать подходящий момент или всё разрешится само собой.

Он снова остался у Акиры. При всех проблемах, которые его угнетали, у Койю было непреодолимое желание находиться рядом с ним. Ему нравилось спать вместе, касаться его и ощущать тепло, и Койю даже был более счастлив в те дни, когда приезжал совсем поздно, и их хватало лишь на сон. Это меньше всего давило на нервы.

И пусть даже на следующий день ему нужно было ехать на работу, Койю наслаждался утром. Он получал удовольствие, когда они вместе готовили завтрак, шутили и обменивались поцелуями в процессе. Койю распирало от нежности и желания, и даже то, что до выхода из дома осталось не так много времени, его не остановило.

Когда Акира, стоя к нему спиной, нарезал сыр для бутербродов, Койю не сдержался и подошёл к нему, обняв. Он с удовольствием зарылся носом в его волосы на затылке и поцеловал в основание шеи. Хотелось гораздо большего, и обняв Акиру за талию, он прижался к нему. Всё шло отлично. Акира сам подался ближе, подставляя под поцелуи плечи и шею, и касаться его, одетого в одни боксеры, было невероятно приятно. Койю почувствовал, как тот глубоко вздохнул, и посчитал это разрешением.

– Мы же успеем? – он тихо шепнул, прикусив Акиру за мочку уха, а потом потянул его трусы вниз. Койю сжал ладонями задницу и отстранился полюбоваться. Акира выглядел потрясающе. Койю представил, как тот будет двигаться к нему навстречу, как будет смотреться его спина и двигающиеся под кожей мышцы, и прижался ближе. Раздражало лишь одно – секс у них был только в спальне, и под рукой не было ничего нужного. С досадой поморщившись, Койю отстранился – комфорт всегда был превыше всего. В этот момент Акира сам развернулся, поправив трусы.

– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Койю удивленно вскинул брови. Трусы не скрывали возбуждения, и он прекрасно видел, что эти ласки подействовали не только на него. Но, несмотря на стояк, взгляд у Акиры был затравленным и испуганным, и это сбивало с толку.

– Почему нет? Дай мне минуту, я возьму смазку и резинку и вернусь. Я согласен на холодный кофе, если к нему будешь прилагаться горячий ты, – он шутливо качнул головой и отступил, собираясь идти в спальню. Акира поймал его за руку, не давая двинуться.

– Правда, Койю, давай не сейчас. Ты так опоздаешь.

– Я опоздаю, если мы будем спорить. Что не так? – Койю и сам почувствовал беспокойство, не понимая, что могло стать его причиной. Он судорожно прокручивал в голове свои действия, пытаясь понять, чем мог так расстроить и обидеть.

– Я не уверен, что хотел бы так, – Акира мялся. Он явно нервничал и отказывался смотреть в глаза. Сглотнув, он продолжил: – Ведь и без этого всё нормально. Мы могли бы отложить до вечера, ты приедешь ко мне, и мы проведём время, как привыкли. А такое… Мне не слишком нравится. Я всё же мужчина и…

– А я, блять, кто? – вопрос вырвался до того, как Койю вообще осознал смысл сказанного. Он замер на месте, не зная, куда себя деть и как реагировать. Возбуждение ушло, а момент был потерян. Акира не ответил и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Борясь с раздражением, Койю мысленно перечислил все игры из серии Марио, а потом вздохнул: – Ладно, забей. Ты прав, я могу опоздать. Нальёшь кофе в мою термокружку? Если не успею за завтраком, допью по дороге. И… Я пока оденусь.

Он просто сбежал в спальню, боясь, что иначе точно не сдержится и наговорит лишнего. Он не любил ссориться, а ещё больше – ссориться с утра пораньше. Пока настроение окончательно не упало, ему необходимо было добраться до работы и включиться в неё, иначе весь день можно будет считать потерянным. Койю знал себя – после ссор он полностью терял концентрацию и у него всё из рук валилось. И в таком состоянии он не мог работать.

Вполне возможно, он не так понял, и у них будет возможность обсудить это. Койю очень надеялся, что с недосыпа плохо соображал, и это сказалось на всём остальном. И всё же, как бы он не отгонял от себя негативные мысли, напряжение давало о себе знать. Они ели почти в полной тишине. Вернее, он болтал больше обычного, стараясь занять себя ничего не значащим трёпом, а Акира больше молчал и отвечал невпопад. Тоже самое было по пути до офиса. Койю уже не знал, как ему себя вести, и возблагодарил мир, что они почти не задержались в пробках.

Когда машина остановилась у здания его компании, Акира заглушил мотор и повернулся к нему.

– Напиши обязательно, как будет понятно, когда ты освободишься. Если у тебя получится уйти вовремя, я бы хотел с тобой увидеться.

– Да, конечно, – Койю на автомате улыбнулся и, погладив его по бедру, быстро поцеловал. – До скорого.

Он забежал в офисное здание, заглянул в кофейню на первом этаже, взяв ещё кофе, и только в лифте выдохнул. Прислонившись спиной к стене и закрыв глаза, он с отчаянием стукнулся затылком о стену.

– Пиздец.


	7. Chapter 7

В тот день они так и не смогли увидеться. Ближе к вечеру Акира позвонил предупредить, что у него задержалась поставка, и транспортная компания привезёт продукты и алкоголь ближе к полуночи. А это означало, что и ему, и части персонала придётся задержаться. Койю не знал, радоваться ему или грустить, но в глубине души почувствовал облегчение. Для него это было плохим знаком, но раздумывать об этом не хотел.

Когда впереди замаячили выходные, и он уже собирался уходить с работы, дорогу ему преградили Аюми и Хидэки. Оба выглядели донельзя довольными. Койю растерянно посмотрел на них, а Аюми заговорщицки подмигнула и обняла за руку.

– Признайся, ты бы хотел посмотреть, как выглядит первый уровень твоей игры? Закрытый предпросмотр. Мои ребята оттестили его.

– Давай сделаем вид, что я не спойлерил, но скоро будет закончена следующая часть, – Хидэки только не вис на нём, как Аюми, но выглядел также заговорщицки, да и старался подражать её интонациям.

– Так что? Или у тебя есть планы на вечер?

У Койю они были – он собирался сделать сюрприз и приехать к Акире. Он рассчитывал на спокойный романтический вечер, который можно было бы подвести к обсуждению происходящего между ними. Но он ни секунду не колебался, когда отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет, давайте посмотрим.

Пока его вели к отделу тестеров, он скинул Акире сообщение: «Хотел доехать до тебя, но придётся задержаться. Не знаю, сколько. Прости». И он не испытывал никаких угрызений совести. Это было гораздо лучше, чем возможный разговор, вместо которого он пил пиво с коллегами и с трепетом наблюдал за тем, как его творение обретало жизнь. Койю наслаждался моментом, смущался от поздравлений, пытался сам объяснить, что без всей команды этого не случилось бы, ведь от него были лишь идея и концепты, но всё остальное зависело только от них.

И на утро Койю чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Только потянувшись за телефоном, он увидел сообщение от Акиры, которое тот прислал ночью. И сразу же всё стало не так хорошо и легко. Вздохнув, Койю поднялся с кровати, дошёл до ванной, умылся. Он занимал себя чем угодно, лишь бы не браться за телефон. Он чувствовал накатывающую панику, и решение напрашивалось само. Он устал. Устал от того, что у них не получалось ничего нормально обсудить, а Акира в принципе не хотел его слушать.

Его начало тяготить, что он не справлялся. Акира был слишком хорошим, и Койю не соответствовал ему во всём. И как бы ему не было рядом с ним хорошо, оставались вещи, которые не давали наслаждаться. И Койю осознал, что рано или поздно они всё равно расстанутся.

Сделав себе омлет и кофе, он сел завтракать и решился взять телефон. Он чувствовал дрожь в пальцах, когда сначала последовательно заблокировал Акиру во всех социальных сетях, а потом написал сообщение: «Прости. Ты невероятный, но я боюсь, что нам не стоит продолжать. Пожалуйста, пойми меня», – отправив, заблокировал и его номер, чтобы наверняка. И после этого устало выронил телефон из рук и закрыл лицо ладонями. Лоб и щёки пылали, и настолько невыносимо ужасно он не чувствовал себя очень давно. Он понятия не имел, как на это отреагирует Акира, и старался не думать, как бы сам повёл себя на его месте. Он и без этого ненавидел и презирал себя.

Он отдавал себе отчёт, что поступил некрасиво, глупо и очень по-детски, но Койю больше не мог так. Он чувствовал, что не дотягивает до того, кто должен находиться рядом с Акирой, и просто боялся, что тот не мог послать его из вежливости. А чувствовать себя обузой он не хотел. Как и не хотел, чтобы их отношения постепенно сошли на нет, и Акира окончательно разочаровался.

Койю подумал совсем немного, прежде чем достать из ящика бутылку бренди и плеснуть в кофе. Ему необходимо было успокоиться и взять себя в руки. За десять минут он уже готов был на стену лезть. И едва держался, чтобы не снять блокировку и не начать самому названивать Акире с попытками объясниться.

Он уехал из дома сразу после завтрака и просидел в одном из лофтов до позднего вечера, пока, маясь и изводя себя, не догадался написать Юу и позвать его выпить. Тот согласился, не задавая лишних вопросов.

Койю показалось, что в баре Юу косился на него с подозрением, но ничего не спрашивал и просто болтал. Встретиться с ним было наилучшим решением – Койю почти впал в транс от звучания его голоса и количества алкоголя. В себя он пришёл, когда они дожидались такси на улице.

– Ты точно в порядке? – Юу закурил и бросил быстрый взгляд в приложение, проверяя, когда приедет машина.

– Да. Спасибо. Не знаю, говорил ли я об этом раньше, но вечер с тобой – лучше любой терапии, – Койю улыбнулся.

– Тогда считай это ответной любезностью. На меня так действуют наши партии.

Они попрощались, когда подъехало такси Юу, а Койю понял, что ему необходимо пройтись. Он плотнее застегнул куртку и накинул капюшон, после чего пошёл в сторону своего дома. Пока они сидели в баре, он почти не думал о том, как поступил по отношению к Акире, но оставшись в одиночестве, снова начал себя доводить. И, откровенно говоря, он беспокоился, что Акира мог приехать к нему лично. Койю не был готов его видеть и не хотел этого, потому что боялся показать свою слабость и начать умолять его вернуться.

В итоге он насквозь промёрз. Добравшись до дома, первым делом он ушёл в ванную и согревался под душем. Зато к нему в голову пришло наилучшее решение, пусть оно и было трусливым. Но героем Койю себя никогда не считал. Всю следующую неделю он прикладывал усилия, но не возвращался домой больше, чем на полчаса, и то, только чтобы переодеться. Он ночевал у коллег, старых знакомых и превысил все возможные для него самого контакты с людьми на пару лет вперед.

И он никогда так не радовался наступлению Рождества и выходных, потому что он смог без зазрения совести сбежать из города и провести эти дни у родителей. В кругу семьи, общаясь с родителями, сёстрами и племянниками, он радовался, что, пусть и временно, его отпустило, потому что находиться в этом состоянии у него уже не было сил. Койю ненавидел изматывающую панику и страх. С учётом, что на работе, пусть и иначе, но тоже хватало своих нервов и волнения, он был благодарен этой возможности расслабиться и выдохнуть.

Именно поэтому он избегал встреч с Таканори, догадываясь, в каком ключе мог пойти разговор с ним и чего от этого ждать. Тот был хорошим другом, но в некоторых вещах он был невыносимым, например, в своём беспокойстве. Таканори стремился разобраться досконально во всём на свете, и его дотошность нарушала границы. Койю отлично помнил, как при разговоре о его бывшем, когда отношения только закончились, Таканори довёл его. Он своей заботой сделал так, что эмоции Койю вывернулись наизнанку, и он очень долго отходил от этого.

Но бегать от Таканори постоянно было невозможно. Тот уже несколько раз намекал, что им нужно увидеться и хотя бы поздравить друг друга с Рождеством. Это было серьёзным аргументом. Дав себе еще две недели, чтобы успокоиться, Койю наконец решился. Но даже это не помешало ему отсчитывать минуты до приезда Таканори словно до казни. Он даже не смог сконцентрироваться на выборе еды, в итоге психанул и заказал несколько пицц и китайскую еду одновременно.

* * *

– Ты решил наконец отъедаться? – когда Таканори приехал и зашёл на кухню, он сразу обратил внимание на еду.

– Нет, не совсем. Просто подумал, что будет уместнее иметь выбор.

– Уместнее? Ух ты, как заговорил. Словно нервничаешь, – Таканори хохотнул, подойдя к столу и, схватив одну коробку с лапшой и курицей, устроился на стуле. А Койю напряжённо сглотнул. Он сел напротив и взял себе кусок пиццы.

– Скорее, устал, и у меня отключило мозг. Тебе пиво доставать?

– Как ты можешь о таком спрашивать? – Таканори фыркнул и величественно махнул рукой: – Я принёс с собой Милвуд. Пить то, что ты хранишь у себя дома, для меня смерти подобно. Ты в алкоголе не разбираешься совершенно.

– Неужели? – он насмешливо фыркнул и откусил от пиццы. – Тогда сможешь сам поднять задницу и сходить за своим сиропом? Я достану тебе красивый бокал и лёд.

– Ты самый отвратительный друг, которого только можно представить. И как я только терплю твою наглость? – Таканори изобразил страдание, когда отставил еду и ушёл за бутылкой. Койю на это никак не отреагировал. Были определенные моменты, когда театральность Таканори воспринималась лучше, чем его же попытки серьёзно что-то обсудить.

Он достал себе банку с пивом и вернулся обратно к столу, прежде чем Таканори принёс ликёр. Койю наблюдал за тем, как тот посмотрел оставленный около его еды бокал со льдом. Койю купил этот набор несколько лет назад, поведясь на то, что бокалы были похожи на средневековые кубки.

– Что-то не так? – сделав ещё глоток пива, он решил, что с пиццей пока хватит, и взял вторую коробочку. Ему достался острый рис с ростками сои и свининой. И в любой другой ситуации Койю предложил бы разделить еду – он не был фанатом острого. Но не сейчас.

– Ты сегодня слишком покладистый. Я бы даже сказал, излишне вежливый и милый. В чём подвох? Я, честно говоря, даже не надеялся тебя выцепить. Ты же такой занятой, постоянно у Акиры пропадаешь, да?

– Нет, – Койю пожал плечами и отпил пива. – Мы расстались.

– Что?..

– Мы не сошлись характерами, – он надеялся, что голос прозвучал ровно. Но он видел, как изменилось лицо у Таканори, и стало понятно, что придётся объясниться. Вздохнув, он бросил на Таканори предупреждающий взгляд, после чего закинул в рот пару кусков острого мяса: – Я в полном порядке. Это было моё решение и вот.

– Что ты пиздишь? – Таканори нахмурился. – Ты ещё до Рождества томно вздыхал и смотрел на него влюблённым взглядом. Что изменилось? Я не поверю, что Акира оказался мудаком.

– Нет, ты что! Он хороший. И… дело совсем не в нём.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что в этот раз мудаком выступил ты? И что ты натворил, Ко? Сложно предположить, что ты, я не знаю, изменил ему. Или влюбился в кого-то другого. Или ты решил благородно оставить его мне? – Таканори заржал, но замолчал в тот же момент, когда Койю выразительно кашлянул. – Окей, последнее было лишним. Но серьёзно. В чем ты мог проебаться?

– Я просто его бросил. Всё. Така, это не то, о чём я хотел бы говорить.

– А я хотел бы. Потому что ты какую-то херню несёшь. В чём дело?

– Я не готов… И не хочу это обсуждать. Боги, почему ты временами бываешь таким бесчувственным чурбаном и не слышишь отказов? – Койю закрыл ладонями лицо. – Давай закончим?

– Ладно… Я был крайне непредусмотрительным. Можешь дать ключи? Я до магазина и обратно.

– Они, как и всегда, в пальто. А зачем тебе?..

Таканори не ответил, и его план Койю смог оценить только после того, как тот вернулся. Он притащил пару бутылок бурбона, сок, содовую и закуски. Койю вздохнул, предчувствуя долгий вечер, и его ожидания оправдались.

Таканори мешал безумные коктейли, и Койю сам не заметил, как ему ударило в голову. Они перебрались с кухни в гостиную. Почти лёжа в бинбэге, Койю через свой бокал пытался увидеть, как Таканори включал игру. Он настоял на том, чтобы они сыграли в Марио карт, и Койю не смог возразить. Он вообще уже мало на что был способен. В голове приятно звенело, и он спустил на тормозах эмоции и переживания. Он даже махнул рукой, когда Таканори хотел выйти покурить, и просто отодвинулся подальше, позволив дымить прямо в комнате. Только попросил открыть окно, чтобы дым не застаивался.

– Давай, не смей мне тут спать, – Таканори кинул ему на живот геймпад и усмехнулся: – Персонажа я тебе выбрал. Решай с машиной, принцесса.

Койю сфокусировался на экране и фыркнул, увидев, что Таканори выбрал для него принцессу Пич. Разумеется, кого ещё? Выдохнув тихое «скотина», он погрузился в выбор машины и её апгрейтов, а потом началась игра. Они играли час, но Койю показалось, будто прошло не больше десяти минут. И он удивился, поняв, что за это время успел выпить еще пару коктейлей. Восприятие начало смазываться, и Койю перестал контролировать происходящее. У него плыло перед глазами, и когда он в очередной раз прикрыл глаза, ему показалось, что он вырубился.

– Ко, не отключайся, – Таканори растолкал его и посмотрел неожиданно трезвым и серьёзным взглядом. И до Койю дошло.

– Ты меня спаивал, да, гаденыш?

– А как мне ещё добраться до такого твоего состояния? Я бы твой темп не выдержал. Сам знаешь, у меня быстрее.

– Ага, знаю, скорострел, – Койю неожиданно для самого себя зашёлся смехом. И смеялся долго, игнорируя и укоризненный взгляд Таканори, и то, что у него самого закололо в боку.

– Ну ты и скотина. Ладно, спишем на то, что ты сейчас неприлично пьяный, и, вообще, я сам в этом виноват. Но иначе ты мне ничего не расскажешь, а я вижу, что ты страдаешь, мудила.

– Така, это правда ужасно. Мне стыдно, я не хочу говорить об этом, – Койю опустил голову. Но, неожиданно для самого себя, продолжил: – Акира хороший, замечательный… Самый лучший из всех, с кем я когда-либо встречался… Да, даже лучше тебя или Каолу. Но я не мог так больше. При всех его достоинствах, это был наихудший секс в жизни. Мне кажется, даже мой самый первый раз был не таким провальным, как всё, что было между нами. И у меня просто нервы срывало от такого противоречия.

– Спасибо за откровения, – Таканори хмыкнул, – ты с ним говорил об этом?

– Пытался. Но он вообще никак не реагирует на то, что касается секса. И это невыносимо.

– Ты же сам мог показать, как тебе нравится? Ты же никогда не был стеснительным в постели.

– Хах… Я пытался. Така, серьёзно, там все плохо. Помнишь, мы обсуждали его задницу? Так вот… – Койю потянулся за бокалом и допил до дна, поморщившись. – Он мне не дал. Вообще. Это стало последней каплей.

– Ты бросил его из-за недоступной задницы?..

– Я бросил его из-за нежелания обсуждать проблемы. А ещё из-за того, что он считает недопустимым подставляться, потому что он мужчина. И я не выдержал.

– Койю…

– Погоди. Ты же хотел послушать, вот и слушай! – Койю понесло. У него язык заплетался, но замолчать он уже не мог. И сам не заметил, что начал жаловаться и чуть ли не скулить, а на глаза навернулись слёзы: – И я, такой молодец, решил завязать с этими отношениями. Из них так ничего не вышло бы. Но теперь я каждый день думаю о том, как бы не сорваться и не написать ему. Потому что во всем остальном Акира невероятен. И я, блять, люблю его.

– Оу…

– А ты думал, я прикалывался? Вернее, я и сам не думал, что всё так серьезно, но… Я не знаю, как быть.

– Да что же ты за идиот такой? – Таканори вздохнул, а потом обнял его и прижал к себе: – Ко, давай, соберись. Я не знаю, насколько он хорош во всём другом, если не брать внешность, но ты слишком расклеился. В конце концов, ты даже из-за меня так не страдал. Возьми себя в руки. Всё будет отлично.

– А если нет? Така, посмотри на меня. У меня вообще ничего не складывается.

– Ага, а кто-то даже сбежал от тебя на другой конец планеты. Я помню, как ты убивался из-за этого. Но, как мне кажется, тебе больше не везёт с обстоятельствами и людьми, а не с собой. Ты же чудесный. Кто ещё, кроме тебя, мог умудриться собрать вокруг себя почти всех своих бывших, да ещё и дружить с ними?

– Ты знаешь, Аюми говорила, что это тревожный звоночек, и она волнуется за меня. Особенно в том, что касается тебя, – Койю вытер тыльной стороной ладоней глаза и попытался улыбнуться: – Она говорит, что я просто слишком мягкий.

– И именно поэтому все и всегда рядом. Надо же защищать такое наивное сокровище.

– Така, прекрати!..

* * *

Койю казалось, что после вечера с Таканори, похмельем он маялся не меньше недели. Настолько дерьмово он не чувствовал себя давно, и ощущение ватной головы не проходило. Зато после такого выплеска эмоции притупились. Он тормозил и из-за этого засиживался на работе допоздна, но при этом не чувствовал вообще ничего. Мозг отказывался обрабатывать ту информацию, которая не относилась к текущему моменту.

Койю залипал, обдумывал каждый свой ответ дольше обычного, и при этом погружался в работу гораздо больше, чем раньше. Он выискивал самые мельчайшие ошибки и проблемы, продумывал детали, на которых раньше не было времени и надобности заострять внимание. Кажется, он увлёкся, потому что после вечерней партии в ДнД ребята начали упрашивать его выбраться в бар и расслабиться. Койю помнил похмелье и воскресенье после того, как Таканори уехал, поэтому долго колебался. В итоге он пообещал подумать. Но он подвозил до метро Аюми и Юу, и по пути смог понять их мотивацию.

Аюми долго и пространно рассуждала о том, что они уже давно нигде не были все вместе, и когда она совсем выдохлась и запуталась, на помощь пришёл Юу.

– В общем, мы пытаемся сказать, что беспокоимся о тебе. В последнее время ты сам не свой, мастер. И мы хотели бы помочь тебе отвлечься. Ты же нам не откажешь?

– Если ты перестанешь называть меня мастером вне игры, да, – Койю улыбнулся. Юу издевался. Он всегда произносил это таким тоном, будто предлагал что-то неприличное. И Койю знал, что он позволял себе это только потому, что сам Койю не реагировал. Было удивительно, но сейчас это сработало – у него по коже пробежали мурашки и показалось, будто что-то сжало у основания шеи.

– Ты сейчас предоставил мне способ манипуляции. Имей в виду, – Юу хмыкнул, но машина уже остановилась, и им нужно было выходить. – До завтра.

– Постарайся поспать, Койю. И… Перестань так контролировать всё. Ещё немного, и мои тестеры взвоют от ужаса и разбегутся, – Аюми вздохнула и прежде, чем вылезти из машины, обняла его.

– Я думал, что они у тебя за вкусняшки на что угодно готовы, – Койю попытался улыбнуться, но ему стало совестно.

– Я тоже так думала, но они жалуются. Поэтому расслабься и перестань быть таким помешанным. Конечно, ты гений и поднимешься на пьедестал к Кодзиме, но не такими жертвами!

Койю едва сдержал смех. Ему было неловко, стыдно, но при этом хорошо. Его ребята были теми ещё гиенами, и с удовольствием подхватили давнюю шутку Таканори.

По пути домой Койю ощутил невероятный прилив уверенности в себе и благодарности ко всем, кто рядом с ним и всегда поддерживал, но когда он переступил порог квартиры, его словно перещелкнуло. Опустившись на пол, он спрятал лицо в коленях, чувствуя, что эмоции снова хлынули через край. Так он просидел долго, прежде чем смог подняться и пойти на кухню. Он оставил телефон заряжаться там и в спальне достал старый будильник. Это было его способом защиты от собственной же глупости. Иначе бы он точно не сдержался.

Раздевшись и забравшись под одеяло, Койю лежал и вслушивался в окружающие звуки. Он слышал тиканье будильника, шум с улицы, собственное сердцебиение. Ему казалось, будто он сошел с ума и мир начал давить на него. Все было слишком громким. Не выдержав, он вскочил на ноги, схватил одеяло и подушку и ушёл в гостиную. На диване было не так удобно – он был жестче, и не хватало места, чтобы разлечься с комфортом, но при этом спокойнее.

Самым ужасным было то, что Койю не знал, как ему не проспать работу. Но в голову пришла гениальная идея – он поставил телевизор на таймер включения и повысил громкость, после чего наконец оказался в тишине.

* * *

От громкой безумной музыки из какой-то детской передачи Койю подкинуло на диване, и он резко сел. Сердце бешено стучало, и он не сразу понял, где находится и что случилось. Только оглядевшись по сторонам и нащупав пульт от телевизора, Койю почувствовал, что начал успокаиваться. Голова гудела, да ещё и за окном было непривычно темно.

Койю вывел на телевизор время и мысленно назвал себя идиотом. В ночной суете он установил будильник на два часа раньше нужного, а после такого бодрого пробуждения сна не было ни в одном глазу. И, к счастью, мысли об Акире тоже не лезли в голову. Койю чувствовал себя странно из-за того, что спал меньше необходимого, но при этом энергично. Он заправил кровать, позавтракал и принял душ, после чего даже сделал небольшую разминку, прежде чем понял, что дома находиться не было смысла, и быстро собрался.

В офисе было пустынно и тихо. Койю пил вкуснейший кофе и просматривал почту. За ночь накопилось не так много писем, и он разобрался с ними меньше, чем за полчаса. Его распирало от собственной продуктивности и он не сразу заметил, что в его кабинет заглянул Хидэки.

– Ты меня перепугал. Открыв глаза, я меньше всего ожидал увидеть от тебя новые инструкции. Между прочим, я подумал, что проспал!

– Прости, мне не спалось, и я решил, что не стоит тратить время.

– Ясно. Аюми предупреждала, что так может быть. Как считаешь, нам уже следует предупредить руководство, чтобы они разослали твоё фото охране бизнес-центра и тебя не пускали бы по ночам?

– Эй! – Койю тихо засмеялся.

– Ну а что? Я не знаю, как вы, гении, существуете. Возможно, у тебя сейчас формируется привязанность к своей игре и тебе необходимо находиться в эпицентре создания постоянно. Но это негативно скажется на всём остальном.

– Я выспался и чувствую себя отлично. И вообще, иди уже.

Койю себя переоценил. Ближе к обеду его силы остались где-то в далеком раннем утре, и когда ребята вытащили его поесть, он был вялым и отделывался односложными ответами или мычанием. Разумеется, их это веселило, а Койю думал лишь о том, чтобы скорее разобраться с делами, доехать до дома и выспаться.

Его кидало из состояния в состояние целыми днями, и он пытался сделать так, чтобы не съехал хотя бы график сна. Просто потому что он не мог забить на работу и послать всё к чертям. Это сказалось бы и на его мечте, и своей вольностью он бы подставил всю команду. А это было для него лучшим стимулом держаться. В любом случае, сама игра уже не вызывала такого трепета, ведь она тоже ассоциировалась с Акирой, пусть и косвенно, и ему сложно было забыть об их отношениях и просто жить дальше. Да и нереально, ведь он прекрасно знал, кто был его вдохновением, и видеть главного героя игры было тяжело. И нужно было просто перетерпеть и дождаться того момента, как станет легче.


	8. Chapter 8

Койю начало отпускать ближе к середине февраля. Он уже не порывался вытащить Акиру из черного списка, не перелистывал фотографии с ним и даже согласился провести тематическую игру в день всех влюбленных, пригласив ещё и Таканори. И он больше боялся не того, что его будет накрывать воспоминаниями про прошлую совместную игру, а не получится ли конфликта между Таканори и Юу.

Он видел, как нарочито пренебрежительно теперь Таканори общался с Юу, а тот поджимал губы и отводил взгляд, но на этом всё закончилось. Игра прошла на удивление быстро и легко, и первой от них сбежала Аюми. Уже под конец партии она смущённо засмеялась и извинилась перед всеми, что её нужно срочно выводить из игры, потому что она забыла о времени и должна торопиться на романтический вечер с мужем. Юу на это хмыкнул и подмигнул ей, сказав: «Поэтому удобно встречаться с тем, кто постоянно в разъездах». Таканори в этот момент поднял на него взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

Койю решил, что и так всё узнает, когда придёт время, поэтому не стал заострять на этом внимание. И был прав. После Таканори позвал его в небольшой бар, и пока Койю рассматривал бокал, в котором принесли ему коктейль, тот недовольно сопел рядом. Наконец, не выдержав, Таканори цокнул языком и поморщился.

– Вот говнюк. Строил из себя хер знает кого! Мог же просто сказать, что в отношениях, а не выёбываться.

– Ты о ком? – Койю удивлённо посмотрел на него.

– Юу. Всё ещё он. Кто ещё занимал все мои мысли эти месяцы? А он, блять, просто верный семьянин.

– Как-то я не заметил, чтобы ты сидел и страдал о том, как тебе плохо без него.

– Я же не ты. Я могу оставлять терзания на фоне, чтобы они мне жить не мешали. В конце концов, на одном красивом засранце жизнь не остановилась, – Таканори бурчал, но при этом было видно, что он больше не грузился. – Чёрт с ним. Тебе, как вижу, тоже уже лучше. Сказал бы, что ты расцвел и похорошел, но не буду.

– Ну, спасибо, – Койю закатил глаза и хмыкнул.

– Ты бы спал почаще и работал поменьше. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я каждый день приносил тебе вкусные обеды и кормил с ложечки перед твоими коллегами?

– Нет. Ты не посмеешь. Вернее, ты как раз посмеешь, но тогда я точно перестану с тобой общаться, – Койю пожал плечами. Он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно и расслабленно: – Аюми и без тебя следит за тем, чтобы я не пропускал наших общих обедов.

– Потому что она замечательная девочка. А ты идиот.

– Приятно слышать.

– Наслаждайся. Если бы кто-то другой столько времени мучился из-за собственной дурости, я бы уже давно его нахер послал. Но с тобой так нельзя, ты у меня один такой особенный.

– Я готов прослезиться от умиления, – Койю устало потёр ладонями лицо. – Кажется, я должен признать, что ты прав.

– Не сказал бы, что это новость, но в чём именно?

– В том, что мне необходим секс, чтобы нормально мыслить и жить.

– Ко, я не знаю, в каком мире ты жил всё это время, но это не открытие. Он нужен почти всем. Но, допустим, я удивлён твоей проницательности. Что натолкнуло тебя на такие мысли?

– Така, не будь такой задницей, – Койю фыркнул. Он отпил коктейля и поморщился от слишком сильного сочетания сладкого и кислого. – Просто я попытался проанализировать то, как веду себя в отношениях и без, и результат оказался плачевным. С учётом всех моих факапов, я удивлён, что меня люди терпят.

– У меня иммунитет. А твоим нежным котяткам я через Аюми уже давно передал инструкцию. Помнишь же, она замечательная девочка, – Таканори самодовольно ухмыльнулся и гордо выпрямился, от чего Койю не выдержал и засмеялся. – А если серьёзно, всё гораздо проще: когда ты с кем-то ебёшься, у тебя не хватает времени, чтобы ебать мозги себе и окружающим. Считай, это как переключение внимания на что-то иное и не менее увлекательное.

– Ты решил заделаться в психологи?

– Нет, я решился на покупку собаки. И пока выбираю, много читаю об их поведении.

– И переносишь это на меня?..

– Но ведь работает. Задумайся об этом, милый.

Они просидели до закрытия бара, шутливо переругиваясь. Койю смог удержать себя в руках и последние пару часов пил безалкогольные лимонады, посчитав, что в последнее время он напивался слишком часто. Впрочем, Таканори тоже остановился и напоследок заказал себе кофе. И Койю спокойно уехал к себе, не беспокоясь о том, как он доберётся до дома.

А перед сном он почувствовал невероятный прилив сил и уверенности в себе. Несмотря на то, что глаза начали закрываться, Койю восстановил на телефоне Pairs и не меньше часа листал чужие анкеты и отмечал понравившиеся. И в этот раз отнесся к процессу знакомства более серьёзно. Да и, честно говоря, он не ожидал никаких чудес или невероятных знакомств. Этого ему хватило с головой и больше не хотелось так сильно влипать.

Таканори любил злорадствовать, что Койю не позволил бы себе отношений без чувств, но что-то сломалось, и он наоборот хотел чего угодно, лишь бы только не влюбиться снова. Это было бы слишком жестоко, и он не знал, найдёт ли в себе силы, чтобы пережить это в очередной раз.

* * *

Он был удивлён, что в этот раз желающих познакомиться было больше, и все выходные и следующую неделю Койю общался с тремя возможными кандидатами, а в пятницу договорился сходить поужинать с одним парнем. Можно было сказать, что он не жалел ни о чём. Сатоши вписывался в его предпочтения, и Койю не терялся в переписке с ним, что уже было приятно. Это означало, что он не будет сидеть при встрече и придумывать, как произвести впечатление.

Койю вспомнил про неплохой ресторанчик неподалеку от офиса, и предложил увидеться там. К счастью, Сатоши согласился, добавив, что живёт недалеко от него. Как бы Таканори не издевался, что до Койю доходит как до вымершего динозавра, он догадался, к чему была эта приписка. И мысленно пожелал лишь одного – чтобы вечер закончился без всяких происшествий и глупостей и, возможно, неплохим сексом.

Он даже попытался принарядиться, когда собирался на встречу. И мысленно поблагодарил Таканори за то, что тот не только постоянно ходил по магазинам вместе с ним, но и о каждой покупке рассказывал, с чем бы она смотрелась. Уже в прихожей он задержался у зеркала, окинув себя придирчивым взглядом. Рубашка лавандового оттенка, тёмные брюки по фигуре и пиджак. Выглядело это хорошо, но Койю почувствовал себя так, будто собрался на собеседование. Мысленно проклиная всё, он вернулся в комнату, стащил рубашку через голову и заменил её на однотонную чёрную футболку. Так было комфортнее и привычнее, и он не чувствовал себя совсем официально. И не придётся выслушивать от ребят комментарии по поводу того, куда он такой красивый собрался.

– Да-да, взрослый и серьёзный человек с грандиозными планами на карьеру, который зависит от мнения других. Я это и так знаю, – он погрозил пальцем своему отражению, а потом хмыкнул: – Отлично, я ещё и сам с собой говорить начал.

Койю ощущал себя очень странно, будто этот вечер должен был стать переломным в его жизни. И он чувствовал непонятное волнение весь день, не понимая, чем оно вызвано, пока уже в машине ему не пришло осознание – с Акирой было проще. Койю не боялся показаться смешным, нелепым или слишком серьёзным. Он просто был собой.

Эта мысль разозлила. В конце концов, они встречались не так долго, и Койю намного проще переживал прочие разрывы. Почему ему так неприятно было именно в этот раз, он не знал и не хотел понимать. Упрямо стиснув зубы, он выехал с парковки. Ничто не могло помешать ему расслабиться в этот вечер.

Тем более, Сатоши действительно был интересным. Койю не знал, кто из них сказал больше комплиментов другому, и всё на удивление естественно двигалось к продолжению вечера. И он даже не потерял решительность довести дело до постели. Но когда Сатоши отошел на пару минут, Койю осматривался по сторонам, и вдруг замер.

В противоположном конце зала сидел Акира. Он был вместе с Харукой и ещё парой человек. Койю сначала подумал, что это кто-то из бара, но он их раньше не видел. И он сомневался, что за два месяца у Акиры могло появиться двое новых сотрудников, с которыми он был бы готов сразу сблизиться. Он не хотел следить, но при этом не мог оторвать взгляда от их столика, и поэтому понял, что это могли быть представители поставщиков или деловых партнёров, а не было двойным свиданием. И неожиданно испытал облегчение.

– Всё в порядке? – когда Сатоши вернулся, Койю вздрогнул и поспешно отвернулся, но на его вопрос только кивнул, потянувшись к вину и отпив.

Можно было считать, что его любопытство исчерпало себя и осталось в прошлом, но Койю не смог переключиться. Он чувствовал, что эмоции захватили его так, что он не мог сосредоточиться на разговоре и начал отвечать невпопад. Но это волновало его гораздо меньше, чем то, что Акира находился с ним в одном помещении. И это нарушало его планы. Койю даже разозлился на него, пусть это и было совершенно нелогично. И у него не выдержали нервы.

– Прости. Я… – Койю запнулся, поняв, что перебил Сатоши, когда тот что-то рассказывал. – Кажется, я серьёзно ошибся в себе.

– О чём ты?

– О том, что я мудак, и один раз поступил некрасиво. А сейчас будет второй раз. И мне совсем нечем гордиться, но я не могу так. Если бы мы познакомились хотя бы год назад… Ты очень классный, но… – Койю не договорил. Он достал деньги, положил их на стол со своей стороны, схватил пальто и пошёл к столику, где сидел Акира. У него сердце стучало как бешеное, и он сам не мог поверить, что так себя повёл.

– Аки?..

Акира поднял взгляд, а его спутники обернулись в сторону Койю. Разумеется, он понимал, что мог выглядеть идиотом, и от этого лицо обдало жаром. А ещё он видел, как Акира на него посмотрел, и его мозг моментально достроил, о чём тот мог думать. Он бы и сам разрывался между удивлением, презрением и злостью, если бы к нему неожиданно полез тот, кто его настолько некрасиво бросил.

– Неожиданная встреча, – похоже, Акира смог взять себя в руки и даже улыбнулся. – Что-то случилось?

– Нет… В смысле, да. Мы можем с тобой поговорить? – Койю запутался и начал запинаться.

– Кхм… В принципе, мы обсудили всё, что было необходимо. Хару, ты справишься без меня? – Акира непринужденно улыбнулся и добавил, приблизившись к ней, но глядя на их собеседников: – Напиши, сколько перевести за этот вечер. Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если ужин будет за наш счёт? Для меня честь – заключить контракт с вами. И я был рад встрече.

Койю стоял и недоверчиво смотрел на него. У него в голове не укладывалось, что Акира так просто свернул переговоры и был готов уделить внимание ему. Когда тот встал из-за стола и забрал свою куртку, Койю очнулся. Он быстро накинул пальто и, кивнув на усталое «идём», пошёл следом за Акирой на улицу.

– Прокатимся? Я знаю уединённое место недалеко от Радужного моста. Там красивый закат, – когда они вышли, Акира подошёл к своему мотоциклу, и Койю снова смог лишь кивнуть. Он чувствовал себя совершенно сбитым с толку, и упоминание моста вызвало одну мысль – он разозлил Акиру настолько, что тот выбирал место, где было бы проще спрятать тело.

Тем не менее, он безропотно забрал шлем и сел позади Акиры. Снова обнимать его было сродни мазохизму – Койю чувствовал боль и невероятное облегчение от этого. И всю дорогу он провёл, зажмурившись, лишь бы как можно ярче чувствовать каждую секунду и каждый удар чужого сердца. И пусть это и могло быть его воображением, но ему казалось, будто Акира тоже волновался. Во всяком случае, его сердце билось слишком быстро.

Когда они приехали на набережную, Акира припарковал мотоцикл, и они подошли к воде. Было ещё слишком холодно, чтобы такая прогулка могла принести удовольствие, но Койю был рад выбору места – ветер остужал голову и возвращал возможность здраво мыслить. И он мог бы с этим вполне неплохо справиться, если бы был там один.

– Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? – Акира опёрся спиной на ограждение и бросил на него такой внимательный взгляд, что у Койю сбилось дыхание.

– Я… не знаю, – он подошёл ближе, облокотился на парапет и посмотрел на воду. Краем глаза он видел, как Акира сверлил его взглядом. – Я увидел тебя и растерялся. Честно говоря, не думал, что мы встретимся. А потом я повёл себя как обычно. В смысле, как идиот.

– Я видел тебя. И мне показалось, что ты неплохо проводил время. Так что случилось?

– Ты, разумеется, – Койю сглотнул, – я понимаю, что это звучит отвратительно после того, как я поступил, но… Я не смог тебя забыть.

– Теперь ты окончательно сбил меня с толку. Койю, я понимаю, что ты творческая личность, и у тебя могут быть свои перепады настроения, но… Это чересчур?

– Да какая творческая личность, – Койю обречённо опустил голову, – я мудак. И повёл себя также. И я удивлён, что ты согласился поговорить.

– Допустим, на это могут быть свои причины. Ты ведь можешь догадаться?

– Не уверен, – Койю боялся повернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом. Он понимал, что наверняка ошибался, но в словах Акиры он услышал невероятную возможность, что ещё не всё потеряно.

– Ладно, я тоже уже не уверен ни в чём. Но раз мы оба здесь, мне кажется, ты мог бы объяснить хотя бы часть своих поступков. Думаю, это было бы правильно.

– Да. Я на это и рассчитывал. Просто… Это оказалось сложнее, чем я представлял.

– Ты попробуй. Если не можешь так, представь, что ты рассказываешь одну из своих историй. Ведь игрой тебе проще передать что-то?

– Боги, прекрати! – Койю моментально развернулся, вцепившись в его руку и прижавшись лбом к плечу. – Ты меня с ума сведёшь. У меня в голове не укладывается, как ты можешь существовать со всем своим терпением, пониманием и… Ты сейчас пытаешься меня успокоить и подбодрить! Я думал, что ты ударить меня захочешь, а не всё это. Но…

– Боюсь, если я тебя ударю, мы точно не решим наши проблемы. К тому же, не всё так замечательно, раз есть «но», да?

Койю моментально отстранился и отвернулся. Он пожалел, что уже столько лет не курил, ведь иначе можно было занять руки и отвлечься. Как объяснить то, что столько времени его мучило, и при этом не обидеть, он не знал.

– Да, но я не знаю, как об этом сказать. Тем более, я не раз пытался.

– Ты о чём?

Койю хотел ответить, но запнулся. Акира выглядел растерянным, но не так, как если бы чувствовал свою вину. Койю этот взгляд был знаком. Очень часто отец смотрел также снисходительно, когда он в детстве рассказывал о каких-то важных для него вещах. Словно он всё понимал и готов был потакать капризам. Акира смотрел на него также, и от этого проснулось раздражение.

– О сексе. О чём ещё? Ты напрочь меня игнорировал, когда я пытался сказать, что не так!

– Что?.. А что с ним не так?

– Ты… шутишь? – Койю уже разозлился, и этот вопрос окончательно вывел из себя. – То, что он никакой! Даже не так – настолько отвратительно у меня не было со школы.

– Но ты ведь кончал.

– Совсем не твоими стараниями. Как бы, не спорю, начиналось отлично, и я каждый раз предвкушал что-то невероятное. Но нет.

– Такого не может быть.

– Я тоже не поверил бы. Но… Аки, я просил тебя много раз, что мне нужно. И ты ни разу не прислушался. И это для меня страннее всего! Я вообще не понимаю, что с тобой происходит, когда мы оказываемся в постели. Если я настолько… не привлекал тебя, мог бы так и сказать, а не играть в мученика. В конце концов, я хотя бы понимал, что со мной не так.

– Что ты несёшь? С тобой всё так. Кроме того, что часто витаешь в облаках. Но ты красивый, интересный… И вокруг тебя вечно вьются какие-то странные личности, а ты даже не замечаешь этого. С чего ты вообще взял, что мне не нравилось?

– О ком ты? – Койю растерянно замер. Запал почти угас, и стало невероятно тоскливо и обидно. Он уже пожалел, что вообще полез к Акире и снова протащил себя через эти мысли: – А как ещё мне воспринимать, что ты трахаешься так, будто бы тебе вообще нет дела до процесса и лишь бы скорее закончить и забыть? Серьёзно, я себя чувствовал креслом из Икеи на выставочном стенде, на который постоянно давит тот механизм*!

Кажется, он сболтнул лишнего. Койю моментально замолчал, видя, как у Акиры изменилось лицо – тот недовольно поморщился и поджал губы. Было видно, что он многое хотел сказать, и Койю показалось, что теперь у Акиры появились причины его ударить, но он лишь отвернулся.

– Раньше никто не жаловался.

Больше Акира ничего не сказал. Он отошёл к мотоциклу, молча надел шлем и, проигнорировав окрик Койю: «Аки, подожди!», – уехал. И только после этого Койю опустился на корточки, опёршись спиной к ограждению набережной и прижавшись к нему затылком. Это было ужасно. И он чувствовал себя еще большим идиотом и мудаком, чем до этого. С другой стороны, реакция Акиры тоже вызывала множество вопросов. Обняв себя за колени, Койю отстранённо подумал, что в этот раз остаться друзьями не получится. И о том, что Акира оставил его в крайне неудачном месте – около оживленного шоссе, где такси не припаркуется, и что ему придётся прогуляться, прежде чем он сможет хоть на чём-то уехать домой.

* * *

– Что ты ему сказал?..

Таканори заржал. Он забрал Койю из небольшой кофейни неподалеку от моста, где тот пытался отогреться после прогулки. Он знал, что Койю собирался на встречу, и был удивлён его звонку. Когда он приехал, то выглядел так, будто его вытащили из чужой постели. Но он даже не стал возмущаться и ворчать, как обычно, лишь потребовал объяснений. Койю и рассказал. В машине он окончательно отогрелся, его начало клонить в сон, и эти вопросы казались неуместными и лишними. В конце концов, какая разница, если они снова поссорились и теперь точно не осталось никакой надежды?

– Така, угомонись. Можешь просто отвезти меня домой? Правда, я очень устал.

– Ладно-ладно, но, считай, ты побил собственные рекорды, и теперь это будет моим фаворитом. Сам посуди, кто ещё может такую чушь про кресло спиздануть?

– Иди ты. Дай мне отдохнуть, а потом издевайся сколько угодно.

– Хорошо, с тебя на сегодня хватит. А завтра я приеду к тебе и захвачу побольше вина.

– Я с тобой сопьюсь раньше, чем мне полегчает. Может, хватит?

– Но я же ради тебя стараюсь! Кто из нас любит выпить при первом же удобном случае? Так уж и быть, захвачу с собой Ютаку. Он будет готовить, ты рассказывать про вино, а я – гордиться тем, какой я молодец. А?

– Я не… Блять, я не пью при первом удобном случае. Ладно, я буду ждать вас. Только будь добр, не перестарайся.

– Обижаешь. Я же пупсик.

Койю мог ему поверить. Таканори много болтал чёрте о чём, но когда доходило до дела, на него действительно можно было положиться. Они с Ютакой приехали ближе к вечеру, и Таканори даже не поднимал разговор об Акире. Койю смог расслабиться и немного отвлечься, слушая о том, как и чем сейчас жил Ютака. В последние пару лет они общались гораздо реже, и Койю успел соскучиться.

Их встреча оказалась гораздо более полезной для Койю, чем он представлял. Когда Таканори в очередной раз отошел налить ещё вина, Ютака тихо сказал, что Таканори ему всё рассказал по дороге. И предложил развеяться и выбраться вместе с ним в горы – отдохнуть и покататься. В любой другой ситуации Койю бы отказался. Он помнил, каким страданием для него оказался сноуборд, когда они ездили раньше. Но сейчас он пообещал узнать, сколько дней отпуска сможет взять, и обязательно выберется.

О своём решении Койю не пожалел даже после того, как набил себе кучу синяков в первый же день. У него получилось отпроситься с работы на два дня. И команда уверила его, что всё будет в порядке и пока у них хватает времени, чтобы успеть к летней выставке. Лишь бы только Койю со спокойной совестью уехал и отдохнул. Он ценил их рвение и заботу, поэтому предался отдыху, насколько это было возможно.

Ютака был лучшим кандидатом, с кем можно было просто провести время и ни о чём не думать. Он был достаточно мягким, прекрасно знал его вкусы, потрясающе вкусно готовил и, что самое главное, в отличие от Таканори, не стремился поддеть и показать свою заботу через шутки. Они проводили время на склоне, после чего Койю заваливался на кровать с консолью и до вечера был предоставлен самому себе. Для его психики это стало наилучшим лечением, и он почувствовал, что его начало отпускать. Что бы он ни говорил и Таканори, и тому же Ютаке, ссора с Акирой окончательно в нём что-то подорвала.

В один из вечеров, когда они выбрались пройтись по заснеженному лесу, Койю в большей степени думал о термокружке с кофе, об которую грел руки, чем о природе. Хотя Ютака проследил за тем, чтобы он оделся потеплее и не забыл про шапку. И Койю окунуло в ностальгию. Он остановился и запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в ночное небо.

– Почему ты позвал меня? Така говорил, что ты сейчас в отношениях, и ты мог поехать со своим парнем.

– Во-первых, у него не было возможности поехать, а я не мог перенести свой отпуск. А во-вторых, Така сказал, что тебе плохо. Почему я должен это игнорировать?

– Действительно, – Койю улыбнулся и хмыкнул своим мыслям, – но тебе не кажется, что это странно?

– Что тебе плохо, или что?

– Что я могу нормально общаться только с теми, с кем расстался. Может, у меня есть какие-то проблемы?

– Если только с восприятием себя. Ко, перестань загоняться.

– Кроме того празднования моего дня рождения, когда Таканори захотел устроить сюрприз и позвал абсолютно всех, с кем я расстался в хороших отношениях. Настолько неловко мне не было никогда.

– Но ничего страшного не случилось же. Да и… мы неплохо общались друг с другом.

– Ага, а он поржал, что готов открыть профсоюз.

– Койю, – Ютака засмеялся и потрепал его по голове, сбивая шапку на глаза, – расслабься. Считай, что это твоя особенность.

– Это прозвучало так, как говорят про детей с отклонениями.

– Да ну тебя. Пойдём лучше обратно, пока ты совсем не замёрз. Кажется, от холода ты хуже соображаешь.

– Учту на будущее, что в холода мне противопоказано с новыми людьми сходиться, – Койю фыркнул и поправил шапку, чтобы она не закрывала обзор. – А сейчас я готов с тобой согласиться и как минимум до завтрашнего дня впасть в спячку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если кто не в курсе. : D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGFLoJRszeg&feature=emb_logo


	9. Chapter 9

Койю был благодарен Ютаке за то, что тот для него сделал. Вернувшись в Токио, он решил, что в ближайшее время ему есть чем себя занять и без поиска приключений на задницу, поэтому спокойно удалил Pairs. Он признал себе, что Акира всё ещё занимал его мысли, и смирился, что постоянно на периферии сознания думал о нём. Но, приняв это, он перестал мучиться и доводить себя.

Тем более, свободного времени оставалось всё меньше. Чтобы у них всегда была возможность продолжать играть раз в неделю, приходилось засиживаться в остальные дни. Иногда к ним присоединялся Таканори. Койю понимал, что всё больше погружался в работу, и чем ближе был выход игры, тем сильнее волновался. И понимал это не только он, поэтому Таканори приезжал к нему каждые выходные. И через месяц этих визитов Койю был готов взвыть. Он сам начал ворчать, что Таканори действительно мог соперничать в упрямстве и своём видении заботы с его бабушкой.

И всё же он был благодарен. И ему, и команде на работе, и сестре, которая периодически в ультимативной форме вытаскивала его к родителям. Если бы не они, у него точно сдали нервы. Но был один плюс – во всей этой суете и панике у него не хватало времени, чтобы переживать и рефлексировать. Койю мог только придерживаться установки, которую себе дал – дотерпеть до выставки.

Только в конце мая, когда Таканори начал активно намекать ему, что пора подумать, как праздновать день рождения, Койю осознал, что скоро лето. У его команды заканчивался сюжет, и по его планам им осталось провести две-три игры, чтобы поставить точку в этом сюжете. И он удивился, когда ребята тоже попросили его не сходить с ума, когда он предложил встретиться в начале месяца у него, чтобы комфортно доиграть и заодно отметить. Аюми ничего не сказала и закатила глаза, пихнув Юу в бок. Тот промолчал. Но вечером потащился вместе с Койю за едой, когда оба поняли, что придётся снова задержаться.

Несмотря на то, что сам Юу был дизайнером и его работа над проектом закончилась ещё на начальных стадиях, он всё равно часто задерживался с остальными, чтобы подбодрить и помочь.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь границы? – он заговорил неожиданно, когда они переходили дорогу к небольшой закусочной.

– О чём ты? – Койю обернулся, непонимающе посмотрев на него.

– О твоём самопожертвовании. Ты совсем не хочешь отдохнуть, расслабиться и подумать о себе?

– М-м-м… Всё ещё не понимаю.

– Если ты не хочешь праздновать, так и скажи. А ты придумываешь какие-то планы и готов саботировать праздник. Играть вместо вечеринки, серьёзно?

– Это было бы неплохой альтернативой. К тому же, так мы могли бы собраться вместе и…

– У меня есть предложение получше. Конечно, если ты согласишься. Я изначально хотел взять небольшой отпуск, навестить семью, а потом махнуть в Осаку. И ты мог бы к нам присоединиться.

– К вам? – Койю нахмурился и остановился прямо перед входом в закусочную.

– Ага. Познакомлю тебя с человеком, перед которым уже какой год оправдываюсь, почему я так часто задерживаюсь на работе. Подумал, что следует отдать ему на растерзание причину моих опозданий последних двух лет, – Юу ухмыльнулся, а потом подошёл ближе и похлопал по плечу: – Обещаю, будет весело.

Койю не знал, как реагировать на такое предложение, поэтому просто поблагодарил и пообещал подумать. А потом, поддавшись порыву, согласился. Сложнее всего было объяснить Таканори, почему он вдруг надумал уехать и почему празднование перенесется на неделю. Зато Койю получил удовольствие, проведя выходные с Юу и его парнем. Они много гуляли по городу, сходили в кино, А в воскресенье с утра пораньше они вытащили его на рыбалку, объяснив, как следует держать удочку и вести себя.

Лежа в траве у небольшого озера в лесу, Койю ощущал умиротворение и спокойствие. Он слышал как Юу и его парень переговаривались и шутили, но не влезал в разговор. Он уже давно не выбирался на природу и в этот момент чувствовал себя невероятно живым, словно наконец нашел самого себя. И после возвращения домой он был готов к чему угодно. И к вечеринке, которую больше устраивал для Таканори, пусть и рад был собраться со всеми друзьями, и к новым трудностям на работе, которые неизбежно появлялись, чем ближе был релиз.

* * *

Самым большим сюрпризом для Койю оказался приезд Каолу за неделю до выставки. Таканори не стал ничего объяснять, когда разбудил его рано утром в субботу, заставил одеться и повёз в аэропорт. Койю мало того что изнемогал от жары, даже несмотря на то, что нацепил только свободные шорты до колен и майку, но и думал лишь о том времени, которое мог потратить на сон. Спорить у него сил не было, и всю дорогу в машине он пытался урвать себе хотя бы ещё пару минут на отдых.

Сам Таканори был непозволительно бодрым для такого раннего времени. И в отличие от Койю, выглядел он отлично. Койю почувствовал, что действительно выпал из реальности, потому что единственное, что крутилось у него в голове, когда он смотрел на Таканори – он выглядел странно без уже ставших привычными кашемировых свитеров, мягких шерстяных вещей и бархата с вельветом. Но уже был конец июля, и на Таканори были широкие светлые брюки из тонкого хлопка, тонкая майка с глубоким вырезом и пиджак, больше похожий на рубашку. Койю хмыкнул, представив, как тот отреагировал бы на вопрос про тёплые вещи, и снова прислонился виском к стеклу, засыпая.

– Приехали.

– Что?..

– Ко, вернись на эту планету, пожалуйста. Мы в аэропорту.

– Это я вижу. Но что мы здесь делаем? Ты так и не объяснил.

– Собираюсь отправить тебя в Австралию и избавить от страданий этой жизни, блять. Что за тупой вопрос? Мы встречаем очень хорошего человека.

– И ты, разумеется, не будешь говорить мне, кого?

– Конечно, нет. Между прочим, мне стыдно, что ты даже не потрудился проснуться сегодня сам. Мы ведь с тобой договаривались.

– Когда? Вчера ночью, когда ты позвонил мне, а я только ехал из офиса? Я ещё тогда сказал, что не уверен, что запомню и осознаю. Я предупреждал, – Койю закатил глаза и вылез из машины. Солнце нещадно палило, и хотелось скорее спрятаться куда-нибудь, где был кондиционер.

– Не ворчи, словно тебе за семьдесят, – Таканори отмахнулся. – Идём, нам в зал международных перелетов. Нужно не опоздать.

Койю решил не спорить. Он не был уверен, что был в состоянии достойно ответить, а проигрывать Таканори не хотел. И он удивился, что Таканори первым делом побежал не в зал ожидания, а отошёл к небольшому кафе в главном зале аэропорта и купил для него кофе и сэндвич, вручив со словами: «Съешь хоть что-нибудь. Я же тебя прямо из постели вытащил». Это было мило. Наверно.

Койю уже ничего не понимал и, честно говоря, не хотел. От этой суеты у него разболелась голова, и он надеялся, что сможет быстро перетерпеть и вернётся к себе досыпать. Но его настроение и планы изменились в тот момент, когда он увидел, кого они встречали. Он замер, неверяще улыбаясь и переводя растерянный взгляд с Каолу на Таканори. Особенно на Таканори, который достал телефон и бессовестно его фотографировал.

– А ты был прав. Он удивился, – Таканори хохотнул, когда Каолу подошёл к ним и приветственно махнул ему рукой.

– Прости, я хотел тебя порадовать, – Каолу засмеялся и раскинул руки, приглашая. Койю сразу же оказался рядом и крепко обнял.

– И у тебя получилось, – он почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, который снова поверил в рождественские чудеса. – Но что ты здесь делаешь?

– Как что? У тебя первая игра выходит. Я взял отпуск и прилетел, чтобы поддержать тебя. Да и как я мог пропустить такое событие? Я хочу видеть зарождение новой звезды.

Они засмеялись, после чего Каолу мягко взъерошил его волосы и тихо цокнул.

– К тому же, Така говорил, что ты будешь выступать на выставке. И я хочу, чтобы ты выглядел безупречно, – на эти слова Койю смущенно улыбнулся и кинул на Таканори самый выразительный взгляд, на который только был способен.

– И почему ты один говоришь мне о том, что я херово выгляжу так, будто хочешь растоптать самооценку? Поучился бы… У знающих людей.

– Ой, зануда, – Таканори показал ему язык, – поехали уже. Я не хочу простоять здесь весь день.

Разумеется, было решено, что Каолу остановится у него. Койю не принял бы другой вариант. Они завезли домой вещи и пока решали, как и где отмечать встречу, Койю всё же урвал для себя сон. Просто в тот момент, когда они доехали до него, он понял, что совершенно перестал воспринимать происходящее и смог лишь буркнуть: «Будьте как дома, как и всегда», – и уйти в спальню. И он совсем не удивился, когда проснулся уже сильно позже обеда и сначала почувствовал запах еды с кухни, а уже потом различил тихий смех.

Переодевшись и заглянув сначала в ванную, чтобы умыться и хотя бы расчесаться и завязать порядком отросшие волосы в хвост, он наконец вышел. За время его сна к ним ещё присоединился Ютака, и Койю, замерев в дверях, усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди.

– Я смотрю, почти весь отряд в сборе, да? – он засмеялся, поняв, что несмотря на весь шум, который он издавал после пробуждения, его не услышали, и при появлении моментально замолчали и обернулись. – Мне уйти обратно, да? Похоже я чему-то помешал.

– Нет, с чего ты взял? – Таканори первым пришёл в себя и поднялся со стула. – Садись, сейчас будут еда и алкоголь. Мы с Ютой позаботились об этом.

– Да ты издеваешься, я только глаза открыл, – Койю улыбнулся, но всё же подошёл.

– Даже если я предложу тебе это? – Таканори достал из холодильника бутылку вина и потряс ею. Койю успел разглядеть этикетку любимого шардоне.

– Я не веду переговоров с террористами, если ты не помнишь, – он фыркнул, – в любой другой день, но не сегодня. Наливай.

Через пару часов, когда все обменялись новостями и просто общались, Койю немного выпал. Ему было хорошо и уютно в их компании, но он поймал себя на мысли, что он хотел бы, чтобы Акира тоже был рядом. В любом качестве. Ему не хватало его присутствия, шуток и улыбок. Но это точно не то, о чём он мог позволить себе мечтать. Их разговор у моста поставил точку, и Койю потерял надежду.

* * *

В среду Койю вернулся домой уже после полуночи, но он не чувствовал усталости, только эйфорию. Игра была полностью закончена и на выставке должна была начаться продажа электронных версий. А к понедельнику она поступит и в магазины. Это казалось невероятным, и он поверить не мог, что его проект был готов. Осталось только ему самому подготовиться к выступлению в субботу. Но он не думал, что это превратится в кошмар…

– Да какая разница, что на мне будет? Я же не на получение докторской степени претендую, ну! – Койю едва держал себя в руках. Он волновался из-за презентации, а то, что вокруг его выступления устроил Таканори, уже ни в какие рамки не лезло. Мало того, что в субботу он приехал ещё до рассвета, разбудив Койю на два часа раньше, чем тот планировал вставать, так ещё и заставил перемерить большую часть вещей из гардероба. Каолу, который тоже проснулся, только флегматично пожал плечами и сказал, что будет готовить завтрак, после чего сбежал на кухню.

– Молчи и стыдись. На тебя люди будут смотреть, и это только начало. Привыкай.

– Если ты так продолжишь, я уйду в затворничество. И моим идеалом станет Ньюэлл, – Койю закатил глаза и в очередной раз поправил чёлку, чтобы она не лезла в глаза. Прошлым вечером Каолу, как и обещал, занялся им и подстриг. Койю непривычно было ощущать и выбритые виски, и слишком короткие волосы на затылке и чёлку, которую теперь было не убрать в хвост.

– Прекрати говорить глупости. Мне казалось, ты мечтал стать рок-звездой видеоигр, а не превращаться в того, кто обламывает ожидания людей, – Таканори наконец остался доволен своим выбором. – Так. Ты же ещё не убил те кроссовки, которые мы покупали осенью? Вот с ними будет шикарно.

Койю покорно кивнул. За то время, пока он перемерял вещи, он уже устал. К тому же, начало хотеться есть. Он так и не понял, чем так хороши оказались тёмно-серые брюки, простая белая футболка и удлинённый трикотажный пиджак, но спорить не стал. Самое главное, он не чувствовал себя скованно. Раздевшись, он быстро надел домашние шорты и футболку, чтобы во время еды не заляпать одежду и не начать весь этот цирк с выбором заново, и пошёл на кухню.

– О, вы закончили? – Каолу уже успел поесть, и просто сидел за столом с книгой. – Ты уж прости, я не хотел влезать в это и подставлять себя. Но нам должно хватить времени, чтобы ты поел и я тебя уложил.

– Ты же не про поспать, да? – Койю вздохнул и отошёл к плите. Лопаткой отрезав кусок омлета, он закинул его на тарелку и хмыкнул: – Я понял, ты про волосы. Хорошо. Я уже со всем смирился. И даже с тем, что на выставке буду чувствовать себя одарённым ребенком, на выступление которого пришла вся семья.

– Не утрируй. Сам знаешь, не все приедут. Поэтому Така будет вести трансляцию в инстаграме. Твоя сестра обещала, что соберёт всех для такого.

– Блять…

– Расслабься. Это твой звёздный час.

– Это простая инди-игра. Я сомневаюсь, что из моего рассказа может выйти что-то запоминающееся, что моментально сделает меня звездой.

Если бы Койю знал, что его ждало, он бы внимательнее следил за своими словами. По размаху выставка не шла ни в какое сравнение с Е3, и он был рад этому. Даже зная, что его речь не транслируют на весь мир, он чувствовал мандраж и волнение. И всё же он смог справиться с собой, когда после презентации трейлера вышел на сцену и рассказал о сюжете и о том, что его команда вкладывала в разработку игры. Он видел в первом ряду слушателей Таканори, который держал телефон обеими руками, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы запись не дрожала. Рядом с ним стоял Ютака, и когда он поймал взгляд Койю, то улыбнулся и поднял руку, показав большой палец в знак поддержки.

Койю запнулся. От волнения говорить было сложно, но ему осталось только поблагодарить тех, кто участвовал в разработке. Но в тот момент, когда он начал говорить, заиграла музыка из игры, заглушив его голос, а свет потух. Койю беспокойно оглянулся по сторонам, не понимая, что случилось. Ничего подобного не было запланировано, иначе бы Макото его предупредил.

В этот момент на сцене появился человек в косплее главного героя игры – в футуристичном доспехе и с полупрозрачным щитком, закрывающим верхнюю часть лица. Койю почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь, и он совсем перестал что-либо понимать. Пока косплеер не подошёл ближе и не встал около него, он думал лишь о том, как можно незаметно сбежать. Он видел, с каким восторгом собравшиеся люди отреагировали на появление героя игры, и ему ничего не оставалось ничего, кроме как подойти ближе, взяв микрофон с собой. Пока люди не успокоились, он посмотрел на того, кто изображал его творение и вздохнул.

– Это слишком неожиданно. Тебе не кажется? – разумеется, он узнал Акиру. И это сбивало с толку. Но, кроме этого, Койю начал раздражаться из-за этой выходки.

– Я подумал, что так ты не откажешь мне в разговоре, – Акира хмыкнул, но в его голосе слышалась неуверенность, и у Койю закружилась голова.

– Видимо, у меня нет выбора, – он заставил себя улыбнуться и наконец смог произнести свою речь до конца. После этого пришлось потерпеть ещё немного, пока их фотографировали, прежде чем удалось уйти за сцену.

Койю хотел получить объяснения от Макото, который, будучи пиарщиком, контролировал продвижение игры и на выставке тоже, но за сценой его не обнаружил. Рядом с ним был лишь Акира. Вздохнув, Койю отошёл с Акирой подальше, чтобы можно было поговорить наедине. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него.

– Нужно признать, я поражён. И удивлён тому, что ты вообще здесь появился. Я думал, ты меня больше знать не хочешь.

– Я сначала был зол и тоже так думал, но по итогу понял, что сам бы идиотом. И решил, что ты меня видеть не захочешь. Вот и…

– Что?..

– Я сумбурно объясняю? – Акира вздохнул и, стащив с головы маску, недовольно поджал губы и провёл рукой по волосам. Койю не мог отвести взгляда – обычно Акира высветлял волосы, но под персонажа перекрасился и подстригся. Койю поверить не мог, что тот решился на такое безумство, а не использовал парик. И не мог отрицать, что Акире шёл этот тёмный серо-серебристый цвет с синеватым отблеском, и также он мог догадаться, кто это сделал.

– Самую малость. Честно говоря, я вообще не понимаю, ни что происходит, ни почему ты здесь, – Койю тряхнул головой, заставляя себя отвести взгляд. – Пойми, после того, как ты уехал… Скажем, я не надеялся, что вообще тебя увижу. А тут такое и… Я не знаю, как реагировать.

– Я хотел попросить прощения. И за то, что вспылил, и за то, что всё то время, что мы встречались, вёл себя как эгоистичный урод.

– Ты мог просто написать мне… А, точно… – Койю не смог сдержаться, и в голосе послышалось волнение.

– Да, это было проблематично. К тому же, не показало бы всю глубину моего раскаяния. А Таканори сказал…

– Стоп. Значит, мне не показалось, и этот говнюк здесь замешан?

– Это достаточно сложно... После того… Как мы последний раз поговорили с тобой, он стал часто засиживаться у меня в баре. Сначала просто ужинал и пил, а потом начал лезть с разговорами. Честно говоря, я не сразу понял, чего он хотел. Было ощущение, что меня пытаются развести или на разговор, или на секс, – Акира неловко замолчал.

– О, это его обычное состояние. Спортивный интерес, – Койю напряжённо сглотнул. Ему совсем не нравилось, что Таканори решил вмешаться в его личную жизнь. И он не мог понять, зачем это и какие цели тот преследовал.

– Да, я потом понял это, – Акира улыбнулся, явно пытаясь успокоить. – Он достаточно странно себя вёл. То флиртовал, то начинал угрожать, что за тебя готов устроить мне проблемы. И окончательно запутал меня, посоветовав посмотреть одно кино – «Скотт Пилигрим против всех». Я не сразу понял, чем это может помочь.

– И?.. – Койю прикрыл лицо ладонью, чувствуя жар. Так стыдно и неловко ему не было давно.

– Некоторые вещи мне стали понятнее. И я должен извиниться, что подозревал тебя в… В общем, я был не прав. Когда мы с ним в следующий раз говорили, он показал трейлер твоей игры. И… Койю, это…

– Нет, пожалуйста, не говори ничего. Мне и без этого стыдно.

– Почему стыдно? Я польщён. И это очень здорово же.

– Потому что я и без этого чувствую желание сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Пожалуйста, Аки… – Койю замолчал, подняв на него страдальческий взгляд. И у него сердце забилось быстрее, когда он увидел, как Акира отреагировал на обращение.

– Ладно, я почти закончил. Так вот, Таканори сказал, что если я хочу, чтобы ты меня хотя бы выслушал, я должен придумать что-то такое, что тебя поразит.

– Я ему голову откручу…

– И мы вместе обсудили, что это может быть и… Он предложил сделать тебе сюрприз к выходу игры. Потом он познакомил меня с Ютакой и позвал на помощь тех ребят, с которыми мы играли на Хэллоуин. Ну и…

– Ага, с Каолу он тебя тоже познакомил, – Койю стукнулся затылком о стену, надеясь, что это поможет успокоиться. – Предатели. Всей толпой.

– Они ради тебя старались ведь.

– Таканори старался, чтобы поржать. И он явно не понял по фильму, как должны вести себя бывшие. Вместо этого он всех на злую сторону перетянул, – тихо вздохнув, Койю решил, что хватит мяться. Всё, что было нужно, он уже понял: – Аки… Я шокирован. Всем случившимся. И мне сейчас достаточно сложно тебе что-либо сказать.

– Прости, я бы опустился на колено, чтобы, соответствуя образу, попросить у тебя прощения, но этот костюм не такой подвижный. Я не уверен, что способен вообще на что-то, кроме как ходить. И… Койю, я понимаю, что это прозвучит самонадеянно, но ты можешь дать мне ещё один шанс? Я уже говорил, что ты невероятный. И, как оказалось, собираешь вокруг себя очень разных людей, которые ради тебя на всё готовы. Но я хочу быть с тобой совершенно в другом качестве.

– Но… Аки, проблема ведь не в этом, – Койю проговорил это тихо и неуверенно, потому что внутри он уже сдался и был готов согласиться.

– Да… Я помню, – Акира нервничал. Это было видно по тому, как он отводил взгляд и нервно кусал губу. И Койю с удовлетворением подметил, что хотя бы не ему одному стыдно и неловко. – Я помню, что ты тогда говорил. Честно говоря, ты первый, кто вообще поднял эту тему, и я много думал об этом. И понял, что во многом именно из-за этого мне не так уж везло в отношениях. Я переживаю, что сделаю что-то не так. И ты был прав, говоря, что я отключаюсь. Мне неловко обсуждать это даже... абстрактно, а уж тем более – говорить напрямую. Но я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо, если ты согласишься быть со мной. И я обещаю, что сделаю всё, чтобы исправиться. Я признаю, что был не прав, и я готов к диалогу.

– Если что, в психологии людей он не разбирается. Он книги о собаках читал, – Койю хмыкнул, но всё же не выдержал и подошёл ближе, обняв Акиру. Он почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки, когда тот положил руки ему на талию и прижал к себе. – Хорошо. Давай попробуем.

– Мне тебя не хватало.

– Мне тебя тоже. И я бы не пережил, если бы ты захотел быть просто моим другом. Это означало бы, что со мной точно что-то не так.

– Тогда посчитаем, что я снял с тебя древнее проклятие и выполнил квест? – Акира засмеялся. – Я ведь не напутал и всё правильно сказал?

– Ты быстро учишься, – Койю фыркнул, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, – но я бы провёл ещё пару уроков на тему.


	10. Chapter 10

На выставке они с Акирой договорились, что встретятся на следующих выходных. Во-первых, Акире нужно было отдохнуть. Он впервые оказался на таком мероприятии, ещё и в косплее, и не ожидал, что будет столько желающих сфотографировать его или с ним. Койю ходил рядом с ним, улыбался и благодарил подходивших. Он видел, что от излишнего внимания Акира устал даже раньше него, и немного злорадствовал. Всерьёз сердиться у него не получалось, но сдержаться от мыслей, что не для него одного этот день выдался сложным, не мог.

И именно из-за усталости он отказался ехать с остальными в бар после выставки. Таканори, на удивление, отошёл с ним в сторону сам и пообещал, что они с Каолу не будут слишком долго засиживаться с остальными и приедут пораньше. Койю одарил его многообещающим взглядом, и тот в ответ хмыкнул: «Да я уже понял, что ты хочешь поговорить». Зато Койю получил несколько часов на то, чтобы побыть наедине с самим собой и отдохнуть.

Сразу же, как он оказался в квартире, он прошёл в ванную, решив принять душ, но на раковине увидел бумажный пакет с подписью «Расслабляйся и ни о чём не думай. <3». В пакете была бомбочка для ванной, ароматическая свечка и какая-то маска для лица. Кто именно это для него собрал – Таканори или Каолу, Койю не знал, но воспользоваться таким подарком был не прочь. Пока наполнялась ванная, он налил себе вина и полностью разделся.

Последняя неделя была очень насыщенной, и несмотря на то, что он был рад приезду Каолу, постоянное присутствие в его доме посторонних начало утомлять. Забравшись в горячую, пахнущую чем-то конфетным и подкрашенную фиолетовым воду, Койю поставил вино на бортик, закрыл глаза и погрузился по шею. Он чувствовал, как напряжение из тела начало уходить и мышцы постепенно расслаблялись. И Койю хотел, чтобы это ощущение задержалось подольше.

А для этого он гнал от себя любые мысли. Особенно, об Акире. Всё случилось слишком неожиданно, и он до сих пор не понимал, как относиться к этому. Он с тоской подумал, что гораздо проще быть персонажем фильма или книги – там после красивых жестов всё моментально решалось само по себе, и главному герою не приходилось разбираться с последствиями или подбирать слова. В жизни же красивый жест мог ничего не значить, и Койю понимал, что согласившись снова сойтись с Акирой, мог сделать себе хуже. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что в этот раз действительно всё будет иначе.

Когда вернулись Таканори и Каолу, Койю понял, что его раздражение ушло. Но он не мог сделать вид, будто всё в порядке и спустить произошедшее на тормозах. Они устроились на кухне, и выждав момент, когда Каолу отошёл позвонить по телефону, Койю понизил голос, глядя на своё вино.

– Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я перестану вспоминать, за что так тебя ценю. Это было перебором, тебе не кажется?

– О чём ты именно? – Таканори попытался усмехнуться и, как обычно, перевести всё в шутку, но под тем взглядом, которым одарил его Койю, опустил глаза и виновато вздохнул: – Окей, я понял. Возможно, я и перегнул палку в этом деле. Но... Ко, я не мог видеть, как ты сам себя изводишь. Когда последний раз ты страдал по кому-то так долго? К тому же, я часто был у Акиры... Ты в курсе, наверно. И я видел, что ему тоже плохо.

– И ты решил сыграть в ёбаную фею-сводницу?

– Я решил, что вам обоим нужен небольшой пинок. А ты слишком гордая задница, чтобы признать очевидное.

– Очевидное? – Койю скептически хмыкнул. – Я тебя не понимаю.

– Он тебе нужен. А ты нужен ему. И пока ты был занят игрой, всё было отлично. Но что дальше? Ты сам думал об этом?

– У меня не бывает, чтобы было мало работы. Что-нибудь другое навалилось бы, – Койю попытался возразить, но сам понял, что звучало это как жалкое оправдание. – Хорошо, ты прав. Но... Я очень прошу тебя, Така. Если ты ещё хоть раз решишь, что лезть в мои отношения с кем-либо – отличная идея, то сразу забудь об этом. У меня нет сил на эмоции, но знай, я очень зол на тебя за то, что ты решил поиграть в вершителя судеб.

– Но ведь сейчас сработало?

– Не знаю... Наверное.

– В смысле?

– У нас не было возможности нормально пообщаться. И я не уверен, что что-то изменится. И если ничего не выйдет, мне будет гораздо больнее. Ты же понимаешь?

– Понимаю. Как и то, что всё будет хорошо, – Таканори расплылся в улыбке.

– Ты о чём?..

– Да расслабься ты. Я не тащил его в постель, не связывал и не вытрахивал из него эту чушь. Он не то чтобы в моём вкусе. Слишком... Правильный, что ли. Но я смог развести его на выпивку и очень откровенно поговорить.

– Така... ты что сделал? – Койю без сил опустился на сложенные на столе руки. – Ты совсем долбанулся?

– А что такое? Кто виноват, что он такой зажатый и стеснительный? Пришлось постараться. Честно говоря, я удивлён, что у него со всеми проблемами вообще желание трахаться не отпало. Но это был конфиденциальный разговор, и если хочешь что-то узнать, поговори с ним сам.

– Засранец... – Койю поднял на него взгляд и устало покачал головой. – Ладно. Просто пообещай, что больше такое не повторится, и мы на этом закончим?

– Пообещает. Он на что угодно будет согласен, Ко, – в дверях стоял Каолу, и Койю не заметил, когда тот вернулся. – А ещё я хочу, чтобы ты не забывал – помогали все вместе, потому что Акира нам понравился. И Така прав, по тебе было видно, как ты мучился без него.

– То есть, он смог пройти проверку злобных бывших? – Койю фыркнул и поднялся из-за стола. – Если я сойду с ума, то виноваты будете вы все.

– Только постарайся сначала добиться славы. Сам понимаешь, гений и звезда могут позволить себе что угодно.

Койю засмеялся. Ему точно не хватало алкоголя в крови, и это нужно было исправить. И его теперь распирало от любопытства – что такого смог разузнать Таканори и в чём заключалась проблема Акиры. Раз Таканори считал, что их проблема решаема, возможно, следовало ему довериться.

* * *

– Я не слишком рано? – Койю чувствовал себя нелепо. Они с Акирой договорились встретиться у него дома, чтобы в спокойной обстановке всё обсудить. И ему казалось странным снова ехать к этому дому, подниматься к квартире и нажимать кнопку звонка. Прошло больше полугода, и Койю слишком отвык от этого.

– Нет, всё отлично. Но я думал, что ты будешь позже, – Акира встретил его в спортивных штанах и футболке. Судя по тому, как настороженно он смотрел и как торопливо отвечал, волновался он не меньше. – Проходи. Я сейчас сделаю кофе. И прости, я надеялся, что успею переодеться и принять душ. Пока ждал тебя, решил позаниматься.

– Всё в порядке, – Койю сглотнул. Ему нужно было собраться, а не думать о том, как Акира выглядел. Мысленно отругав себя за то, что он откровенно пялился и позволил своей фантазии даже слишком много, Койю разулся и прошёл на кухню. Он слышал глухой стук, с которым Акира перекладывал гантели. Подойдя к окну, он прислонился лбом к стеклу. Помогло слабо.

– Койю? – Акира появился у него за спиной неожиданно. Койю вздрогнул и быстро обернулся. И тут же понял, что оказался в ловушке между подоконником и его телом.

– Ты уже всё? – он скользнул взглядом по телу Акиры и судорожно выдохнул. – Прости. Я… Кажется, не слишком хорошо соображаю.

Он видел вопрос во взгляде, но прежде чем Акира смог его озвучить, Койю подался ближе и, обняв за шею, поцеловал. Ему стало совершенно плевать на то, что им нужно было поговорить и обсудить проблемы. Койю слишком соскучился и изголодался по возможности касаться и хотя бы целовать Акиру. И он чувствовал, как тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и не сразу включился в процесс. А потом Акира положил руки ему на талию и притянул ближе к себе, и Койю окончательно потерял голову. От того, что Акира только что занимался, запах его тела ощущался ярче и острее. Койю наслаждался им, наслаждался прикосновениями и тем жаром, с которым тот отвечал. И он бы точно наплевал на всё и продолжил, но Акира отстранился.

Выглядел он совершенно ошалевшим, и Койю догадывался, сколько усилий ему было нужно, чтобы взять себя в руки. Сглотнув, он снова отступил и присел на подоконник. Сердце стучало как бешеное, а мысли с трудом складывались в слова.

– Прости. Кажется, я увлекся, – он сглотнул, а Акира на его слова мотнул головой и улыбнулся.

– Это было неожиданно и я рад… Но я не хочу снова разочаровать тебя и чтобы ты сбежал. Наверно, я должен объясниться… И снова попросить у тебя прощения.

Койю хотел сказать, что всё в порядке, но у него в горле пересохло, и он только кивнул. Акира был прав, и он правильно сделал, что тормознул, пусть даже Койю хотел большего. Но это было слабостью, и он избегал проблемы. Пока он молчал, судорожно пытаясь придумать хоть что-то, что можно было сказать, Акира отошёл. Койю смотрел, как тот мерил шагами кухню, и было видно, что ему очень сложно начать говорить.

– Я… Нет, не так. Ты был прав. Я – отвратительный любовник. Мне никто и никогда не говорил, что я делаю не так, и, честно говоря, у меня было не так много отношений с мужчинами… И я не думаю, что мой опыт был нормальным.

– В смысле? – Койю произнёс это еле слышно, быстро облизнув губы и опершись руками в подоконник, чтобы скрыть волнение и дрожь.

Собравшись с силами, Акира рассказал. Ещё будучи школьником старших классов, он умудрился влюбиться в парня, который был старше его лет на шесть, и в этих отношениях им откровенно пользовались. На тот момент у Акиры не было вообще никакого опыта, и он воспринимал всё, что тот ему говорил, как правду. Он был готов ездить через весь город к нему, врал матери о причинах своих опозданий домой, заглядывал ему в рот и во всём слушался. Конечно, не всё было ужасно, и тот парень окружал Акиру заботой, во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Но уже тогда Акира совершенно перестал понимать, почему все люди так носятся с сексом. Для него он был неприятным, болезненным или, в лучшем случае, совершенно никаким.

Койю при этих словах едва сдержался, чтобы не встать со своего места и не обнять его. Слушать о таком было больно, но он видел, что Акира и так с трудом говорил, и от этого мог закрыться. Разумеется, этот парень умудрился вбить ему в голову кучу глупостей. Что секс по-настоящему может быть приятен только тому, кто был сверху, а для партнера это лишь способ показать свои чувства, поэтому нужно терпеть и не отказывать. Акира принял это и делал так, как тот говорил. А после их расставания, некрасивого и мерзкого – тот парень наговорил такого, что Акира почти два года боялся довериться кому-либо и избегал отношений, – он настолько разочаровался во всём, что не хотел ни перед кем так сильно открываться и даже не мог допустить мысли о посягательствах на свою задницу. И с каждым новым парнем просто боялся переходить в постель и оттягивал этот момент, пока сам мог терпеть, а потом старался закончить поскорее, чтобы доставлять меньше дискомфорта.

Под конец Койю всё-таки не выдержал, подошёл к нему и обнял. Он не знал, как и что можно было сказать на это, но теперь понял, почему Таканори, для которого единственным действительно ценным было здоровое отношение к сексу, не захотел рассказывать.

– В общем, если тебе будет противно со мной встречаться, я пойму, – Акира кашлянул, прочистив горло, и заговорил на удивление ровно и отстранённо. В Койю же моментально вспыхнуло раздражение.

– С чего мне должно быть противно? – он отстранился, а потом вздохнул и прижался лбом ко лбу Акиры. – Я прошу тебя запомнить только одну вещь. Аки, говори со мной. Обо всём, что тебя может тревожить или беспокоить. Если уж мы вместе, то есть вещи, которые касаются нас обоих. И решать их мы тоже будем вдвоём. Хорошо?

– Да. И я надеюсь, что не разочарую тебя.

– Я тоже виноват перед тобой. Я был настолько погружён в работу, что совершенно не заботился о тебе, и тебе приходилось носиться со мной как с ребёнком. Это тоже… не слишком здоровые отношения. Я хочу это исправить.

– Ко… Я всё понимаю. И мне нравилось ухаживать за тобой.

Койю хотел предложить выпить кофе, но посмотрев на Акиру, который выглядел непривычно притихшим и понурым, почувствовал, как его захлестнуло эмоциями. И кроме нежности и желания как-то приободрить, он ощутил жар.

– Ты только что получил несколько очков к харизме, – он попытался отшутиться, а потом взял Акиру за руку и заглянул в глаза: – Если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел оказаться в кровати.

Койю сказал это, не подумав и, кажется, в глазах Акиры он теперь выглядел совсем поехавшим. Он и сам не мог объяснить, почему это признание и обещание всему учиться и прислушиваться так заводило.

– Ты уверен? – Акира выглядел так, будто готов сбежать в ту же секунду, но Койю прильнул к нему, обнимая, гладя по спине и плечам, целуя и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы совсем уж откровенно не обтираться. И он чувствовал, что тот начал сдаваться.

– Разумеется, – Койю улыбнулся. От того как Акира сжал пальцы на его бедре, в паху стало слишком жарко. – Ты так быстро начал разбираться в играх и ДнД… Сомневаюсь, что здесь будет больше сложностей. Во всяком случае, поверь, со мной не так трудно, как придумать себе персонажа и набросать его лист.

– Я бы сравнил тебя с двигателем инопланетного корабля. Также страшно сделать что-то не то, если честно.

Койю на эти слова только фыркнул ему в шею, и тут же куснул, прошептав: «У меня более дружелюбный интерфейс». С шутками было проще снять напряжение, и он наслаждался смехом Акиры, пока тот вёл его в спальню. Койю же кусал губы от предвкушения. Он понимал, что так просто всё не изменить, но в голову пришла идея, какими шагами можно начать двигаться в этом направлении.

Когда Акира сел на кровать и вопросительно посмотрел на него, Койю подошел ближе и погладил его по щеке, шепнув «расслабься». Он помог Акире снять футболку, после чего надавил на плечи, заставив лечь, а сам устроился верхом на бёдрах. Койю наслаждался. Ему нравилось, что они никуда не торопились, и у него была возможность прочувствовать каждый момент. Койю наклонился, снова увлекая в поцелуй, и едва слышно выдохнул, когда Акира обнял его, привлекая ближе к себе. И Койю окончательно отключил контроль над собой. Его повело от поцелуев, близости, и того, как трепетно и осторожно Акира гладил его по спине.

Дыхание начало сбиваться, и Койю выпрямился, быстро стащил с себя футболку и огляделся по сторонам.

– В комоде. Прости, я не думал, что дойдет до чего-либо.

– Всё в порядке, – Койю облизнулся и, быстро поцеловав его, поднялся на ноги. В этот момент его раздражала лишь собственная глупость – он выбрал слишком узкие джинсы, которые мало того, что теперь неприятно давили на пах, так ещё и снять их оказалось слишком сложно. Он кинул на кровать презервативы и смазку, после чего полностью разделся и вернулся к Акире. Тот тоже успел раздеться, и Койю скользнул взглядом по его животу вниз и сглотнул. – Ещё одна вещь… Которую я хотел с тобой обсудить. Но позже.

– О чём ты? – Акира моментально напрягся.

– О том, что я в восторге от твоего члена, и у меня незакрытый гештальт. Ты столько раз прерывал меня на минете… Это было так ужасно?

– Нет, что ты! Это… было неловко для меня, – он видел, что Акире непросто говорить о таких вещах, но тот сделал над собой усилие, от чего Койю больше смутился.

– Тогда вернёмся к этому потом. А сейчас… Аки, пожалуйста, просто внимательно следи и делай всё, что я говорю.

Он сам выдавил смазку на пальцы Акиры и направил его руку, давая понять, с какой скоростью и как лучше действовать. Койю чувствовал, как неуверенно и осторожно тот пытался его касаться, но в тот момент, когда пальцы второй руки сомкнулись на его члене, Койю застонал и сам подался назад, сильнее насаживаясь. Акира замер, не зная, что стоит сделать, и Койю продолжил сам. Он не мог отвести взгляда от лица Акиры, наблюдая за тем, как смятение исчезает, и как темнеет его взгляд от желания. После тихого «ещё», тот кивнул, добавив ещё один палец, и Койю застонал, зажмурившись и облизнув губы. Сам он двигал ладонью по члену Акиры, поддерживая ритм того, как сам опускался на его пальцы. Даже без самого секса он ловил кайф от чувства, что это был миг откровения, который они делили на двоих.

Койю сдался слишком быстро. Он изголодался по сексу, и ему было откровенно мало. Пока Акира надевал презерватив, он выдавил ещё смазки, размазал по его члену и снова сел верхом. Акира положил руки ему на бёдра, и Койю медленно опустился. Он не торопился, старался правильно дышать и расслабляться. Хотя куда там, у него сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и было ощущение, что в лёгких закончился воздух. Но когда Акира рефлекторно подкинул бёдра, входя глубже, Койю тихо всхлипнул, прогнувшись в пояснице, и несильно царапнул по животу.

– Тише… тише… – у Койю дрожал голос. Он упёрся ладонями в плечи Акиры, перенося свой вес на руки. – Прислушайся ко мне… К моему телу. А я сделаю всё остальное.

Он двигался очень медленно, приподнимаясь и опускаясь, сильнее прогибая спину или отстраняясь, чтобы сменить угол давления и найти, как ему будет лучше всего. У Койю мысли спутались, и он мог думать лишь о том, как ему хорошо от ощущения члена Акиры в себе. Пусть даже ему пришлось почти всё делать самому, контролируя каждое движение и трахая его собой, разрешая или запрещая ему что-либо делать, но это уже было в разы лучше, чем раньше. И он был рад видеть, что Акиру это больше не смущало. Похоже, он тоже полностью отдался чувствам, и если бы Койю не сжимал пальцы на его плечах на любую попытку шевельнуться, уже давно забылся бы и сорвался. И слышать его стоны, когда обычно тот оставался крайне молчаливым, было для Койю наградой.

И Койю позволил. Он простонал «давай», прежде чем положить ладонь поверх ладони Акиры на своем члене, ускоряя движения и давая ему возможность двигаться самому и короткими резкими толчками довести его. Койю потребовалось чуть больше времени, чем Акире, прежде чем его накрыло оргазмом. Если бы не Акира, он бы просто упал на него, абсолютно вымотанный и уставший, но тот удержал и помог лечь рядом.

Койю с трудом сфокусировался на нём и неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Надеюсь, я не переборщил… И не только мне было так… Хорошо.

– Шутишь? – голос у Акиры сел, и он прокашлялся. – Не уверен, что запомню с первого раза. Мне определённо потребуется множество уроков. Во всём.

– Без проблем. Ты же не думал, что я отстану? – Койю фыркнул, прижался лбом к его плечу и закрыл глаза. – Дай мне хотя бы минут двадцать, в себя придти, и мы продолжим.

* * *

Койю думал, что после их разговора он вернётся домой. Но в итоге все выходные он провёл у Акиры и не хотел никуда уезжать. Он соскучился по его обществу, разговорам, возможности быть рядом и касаться. И самое главное, как бы он не пытался задвигать эти мысли подальше, ему не хватало близости. У Койю уже давно не было такого, чтобы между отношениями был длительный перерыв, да ещё всё так странно развивалось. Без нормального секса он был больше года, и по его меркам это было слишком долго. И пусть нельзя было сказать, что Акира стал безупречен и исполнял все его пожелания, но Койю видел его стремление учиться и как между ними рушились барьеры, а сам Акира открывался и меньше стеснялся.

И именно то, что он пошёл на диалог, показало Койю, что всё действительно изменилось. В таком приподнятом настроении казалось, будто он способен сделать что угодно. Кроме как сосредоточиться. Койю хотел на выходных подготовить новую часть сценария на игру, но всё, на что его хватило, когда он вернулся домой в воскресенье вечером – просидеть до ночи с телефоном в руках, переписываясь с Акирой. Под конец он сдался и признался самому себе, что его слишком распирало от эмоций, поэтому думать не получалось, как и уснуть. Койю дождался, пока Акира пожелает ему спокойной ночи, после чего быстро оделся и вышел на ночную пробежку. Слушая музыку и следя за дыханием, он смог успокоиться. Вернувшись домой, он принял душ и наконец лёг спать.

Разумеется, выспаться у него не получилось, и утром Койю проклинал весь мир. Прежде, чем Акира появился в сети и начал ему писать, сам он успел доехать до офиса и спрятаться в своём кабинете с парой стаканчиков кофе. Если бы у него была возможность провести весь день так, он был бы рад, потому что думать и напрягаться не хотелось совершенно. Но в тот момент, когда у него закончился кофе и Койю раздумывал, как ему решить эту проблему, к нему заглянул Макото.

– Ты всё ещё тут? – он достал телефон и показал на часы.

– А где мне ещё быть?

– Значит, я не зря зашёл, – Макото усмехнулся, – ты после выставки слишком рассеянный. Сегодня у нас подведение итогов первой недели продаж и обсуждение планов на будущее. Забыл?

– Сегодня? Мне казалось, что это должно быть на следующей неделе… – Койю сильнее вжался в кресло.

– Так уже следующая неделя. Ты в порядке?

– Да с вами будешь в порядке, – Койю проворчал, заставив себя встать, – будто ты сам не участвовал в этом саботаже. Я мог ожидать этой подставы от других, но ты…

– Будто ты не рад, – Макото беззаботно пожал плечами, – к тому же, прости, но это было отличным способом привлечь внимание к игре. Гораздо лучше получилось, чем рекламные посты, согласись же.

– Я всё больше убеждаюсь, что в твоём отделе самые страшные люди компании, – Койю фыркнул, – ладно, пойдём.

После брифинга Койю не знал, куда себя деть. Он совершенно смутился, выслушав столько похвалы в свой адрес, но в то же время, предложенная Макото идея для пиар-компании показалась ему перебором, и если бы её не одобрил глава отдела, он бы отпирался до последнего. Решив, что для него этот день и без того был слишком долгим, он сбежал из офиса пораньше, чтобы поехать к Акире в бар и поужинать с ним.

Койю любил наблюдать за тем, как Акира стоял за барной стойкой или раздавал указания своим работникам. Ему нравилось, каким уверенным и спокойным тот выглядел в подобных ситуациях. В такие моменты он мечтал о том, чтобы подойти сзади, провести ладонью по шее вверх, взъерошить волосы на затылке и прижаться. И Койю настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, что кофе уже остыл, а Акира уже какое-то время сидел рядом и наблюдал за ним.

– Ты решил спать прямо здесь? Если не возражаешь, я бы отвез тебя к себе.

– Чтобы не распугивать посетителей каким-то психом? – Койю улыбнулся, попытавшись сфокусироваться на нём.

– Хм... Такая дельная мысль мне сначала в голову не пришла. Всё время забываюсь и не думаю о репутации заведения, – Акира хохотнул, а потом поднялся и погладил Койю по плечу: – Ты выглядишь так, будто снова забыл, зачем придумали кровать. Мне казалось, ты собирался ложиться. Что вчера встало между вами?

– Ты, – Койю решил быть честным, – ощущение такое, будто мне снова шестнадцать. И я думаю не о том, о чём надо. Я вчера даже не смог написать сюжет, хотя собирался.

– Думаешь о том, как на переменке зажать одноклассника на лестнице? – Акира засмеялся, а Койю возненавидел свою фантазию, тут же вспыхнув.

– Это запрещённый приём! Общение с Таканори не идёт тебе на пользу.

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – Акира невозмутимо пожал плечами, а потом покосился на часы: – Идём.

– Конечно... – Койю фыркнул и забрал со стола свой телефон, убрав его в джинсы. – У меня к тебе есть деловое предложение. Уверен, ты будешь в восторге.

– Я уверен, что мы сможем договориться.

Койю задержался, проводя Акиру взглядом. Чем больше тот открывался и начинал понимать, в чём заблуждался, тем больше Койю ловил себя на том, что он всё сильнее восхищался им. Он представлял, сколько ему могло потребоваться времени, чтобы справиться с заблуждениями и избавиться от комплексов. Акира же словно ни о чём не парился и, узнав, в чём был не прав, легко поменял своё восприятие. Это казалось невероятным.

Ехали они на машине Койю. Акира хотел сесть за руль, видя его усталость, но Койю упёрся. В машине он отдыхал, и короткая поездка по городу только пошла ему на пользу. К тому же, у него была возможность посматривать на Акиру, пока тот обсуждал по телефону новое помещение. Он решил, что к Рождеству получится открыть второй бар в другой части города, и сейчас они подыскивали место. При этом его свободная рука лежала на бедре Койю.

– Так что за предложение? – когда они оказались у Акиры, тот решил начать разговор сразу в коридоре, пока Койю стаскивал с себя кроссовки.

– Эротический календарь с тобой в главной роли для промоушена моей игры, – видя, как Акира стушевался, Койю засмеялся. Он был уверен, что тот разрывался между смущением и нежеланием обижать отказом. – Ну, не эротический, конечно. Но Макото убедил всех, что твоя фотосессия нам необходима. А раз я знаю косплеера, который удивительным образом так похож на главного героя… Меня попросили уговорить тебя.

– И как ты собрался убеждать? – Акира моментально расслабился и заулыбался.

– Кроме того, что тебе заплатят, как насчет минета? – говоря об этом, Койю скинул с плеча рюкзак и достал из него блокнот и планшет. – Только дай мне немного времени. Если я не набросаю сценарий, я буду самым ужасным мастером за всю историю ДнД. Ребята мне этого не простят.

– Ребята или ты сам? Я не возражаю и подожду. Пока сделаю тебе чай. Что-то мне подсказывает, что с кофе у тебя сегодня уже перебор.

Койю с благодарностью улыбнулся и кивнул. Он хотел поскорее разобраться с делами и не больше отвлекаться от Акиры. Он улёгся на диване, положив блокнот рядом с собой, открыл на планшете книгу правил их сюжета и начал читать. Краем глаза он увидел, что Акира поставил чай на пол рядом с ним. Койю подтянул ноги к себе, чтобы ему было куда сесть, после чего положил их на колени Акире. И тот сразу же начал мягко гладить и массировать икры и над коленями. Койю на секунду закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь, и снова углубился в чтение.

У него в голове начал выстраиваться сюжет, и он увлекся настолько, что не сразу понял, что руки Акиры оказались выше, и тот начал расстегивать его джинсы.

– Аки? – Койю сдвинул очки с переносицы на лоб и с хитрой улыбкой посмотрел на него: – Кажется, мы решили, что мне нужно поскорее закончить и не отвлекаться.

– А ты и не отвлекайся.

От его тона по спине пробежали мурашки, и Койю забыл, что хотел записать. Он прикусил губу, когда Акира потянул его джинсы, и сам приподнял задницу, чтобы было проще снять их. Он так и не смог снова собраться, потому что всё внимание сфокусировалось на руках Акиры, которые гладили по животу и бёдрам, а никак не на игре и том, что ждало его игроков в грязной канализации под городом. А потом Акира скинул с себя его ноги и подался ближе к нему, а Койю охнул от ощущения чужого дыхания на своём паху.

– Эй… Так не честно, – он быстро облизал губы и уронил руку с планшетом на спинку дивана. И тут же Акира ущипнул его за бедро и отстранился.

– Мы же договорились, что оплатой за фотосессию будет минет. Ну и… Я не так хорош в этом, так что придётся потренироваться.

Вернуться к сюжету у Койю так и не получилось. Мысли окончательно сбились, когда Акира взял в рот. Да, получалось у него не так хорошо и сказывалась нехватка опыта, но это компенсировалось тем, как он старался. Койю жмурился, стонал, сам толкался бёдрами навстречу и цеплялся пальцами за обивку дивана. Планшет упал куда-то между спинкой и диванными подушками, и Койю этого даже не заметил.

В тот вечер он так и не смог написать сюжет и в спешке искал планшет и набрасывал для себя план утром, пока Акира готовил завтрак. Койю должен был почувствовать себя виноватым, но не смог. Он решил, что вполне может позволить себе немного халтуры, и что он заслужил несколько выходных. Конечно, с Акирой он это ещё не обсудил. Но тот вряд ли бы отказался взять небольшой отпуск, чтобы провести это время вдвоём и, может быть, куда-то уехать.

Когда Акира позвал его на кухню, Койю убрал планшет и блокнот в рюкзак, чтобы не забыть. И в этот момент на телефон пришло сообщение: «Ты не друг, а задница. Если ты считаешь, что теперь имеешь полное право игнорировать всех, знай, что ты ошибаешься. Я захватил твою команду в плен и верну их тебе вечером. В баре у Акиры. Он в курсе, что сегодня играем все вместе». Таканори был в своём репертуаре. Это означало, что у него не так много времени, чтобы всё переписать. Койю бессильно застонал. А главный диверсант в этот момент спокойно пил кофе, наверняка зная, на какие муки его обрёк. И ещё говорил, что общение с Таканори не научило его плохому.

– Акира!


	11. Bonus

Когда телефон завибрировал и на экране высветилось оповещение, Акира оторвал голову от бумаг и посмотрел на него. Он даже не удивился, что сообщение было от Таканори. «Отвлекись и залезь в инстаграм. Тебе понравится моя трансляция». Акира на это лишь усмехнулся. Он проснулся достаточно рано, чтобы съездить в бар и разобраться с накопившимися бумагами. В пятницу Койю так и не вернулся домой, предупредив, что перед фестивалем останется у Аюми, чтобы встать пораньше и собраться. Это было вполне в его духе. На выходных разбудить его раньше полудня было почти невыполнимым делом, и Акира порадовался, что эта участь досталась не ему. И в то же время это означало, что ожидалось что-то интересное, и стоило прислушаться к совету Таканори.

Последний месяц Койю себя совсем не жалел, и Акира начал беспокоиться о нём. Мало того, что у него кипела работа над новым проектом, который полностью зависел от него и был гораздо масштабнее той игры, над которой он трудился в момент их знакомства. Так ещё его команде приспичило принять участие в каком-то фестивале с косплеем. Правда, Койю объяснил, что это было важно для Аюми, которая в начале лета разошлась с мужем, и несмотря на то, что прошло уже почти полгода, тяжело переживала разрыв. И вся их команда решила её подбодрить.

Возможно, еще пару лет назад подобное показалось бы Акире дикостью, но за те два года, что он знал Койю, ему пришлось пересмотреть своё отношение ко многим вещам. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как тот увлекался новой идеей и, пусть часто с вредом для себя, полностью погружался в неё. Акира только следил, чтобы Койю не довёл себя до проблем со здоровьем. А ещё, когда он был чем-то увлечён, это отражалось на сексе. Чем больше Койю уставал эмоционально и физически, приползая домой далеко за полночь, тем ярче был секс. И Койю всегда находил, чем удивить.

Акира погрузился в свои мысли, пока на автомате открыл инстаграм, нашёл профиль Таканори и сначала посмотрел несколько историй с фестиваля. Но там он не увидел Койю и сначала даже подумал, что Таканори просто стало скучно. Но потом тот запустил эфир, и Акира увидел, как камера сначала сфокусировалась на Каолу, а когда тот махнул рукой, на сцене. Как раз вовремя, чтобы вышла вся компания, и Акира замер, не веря своим глазам.

Койю рассказывал, что они готовят образы из постапокалипсиса, но он не уточнял, а костюма Акира не видел, потому что всё это делалось в офисе, когда они задерживались после работы. Аюми возглавляла шествие «диких амазонок», как это прокомментировал Таканори. Она, Койю, Юу и Хидэки были одеты в одном стиле, но Акира видел только одного. Койю был в коротких кожаных шортах, драных колготках под ними, рваной футболке, поверх которой был узкий корсет и короткая накидка с рукавами-сеткой. Слева на поясе висел скрученный кнут, а на другой ноге – набедренная кобура.

Пытаясь разглядеть, во что тот был одет, Акира не сразу осознал, что появление Каолу сулило и другие изменения. После его последнего приезда Койю оброс и снова собирал волосы в хвост. Но теперь мало того, что цветом они напоминали хорошо охмелённый ИПА (в цветах волос Акира разбирался хуже, чем в алкоголе, и ассоциации шли через него), так ещё и по бокам волосы были выбриты, а длинная чёлка падала на лицо. Всё это сопровождалось ярким макияжем, и Акира подумал, что ему стоило закончить с делами поскорее и вернуться домой.

Он был уверен, что Койю обязательно покажется ему в таком виде, и хотел дождаться его и не упустить. К тому же, его фантазия уже включилась, и вернуться к работе не представлялось возможным. С сожалением отложив накладные поставщиков, Акира решил, что лучше в понедельник приедет пораньше. А сегодня он уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме одного.

* * *

Акира поставил разогревать себе еду, когда услышал, как открылась входная дверь. В прихожую он вышел как раз вовремя, чтобы посмотреть на то, как Койю закрыл её за собой. Тот приехал прямо в костюме, только поверх было накинуто пальто. Когда он обернулся, Акире пришлось заставить себя остаться на месте. Тот выглядел невероятно притягательным, и трансляция не передавала всего. Когда он прислонился спиной к двери и запрокинул голову, Акира засмотрелся на чокер на шее и как дернулся кадык, когда он сглотнул.

– Я столкнулся с нашими соседями. Почти уверен, они посчитали, что я работаю в БДСМ-клубе! – Койю нервно усмехнулся и наконец посмотрел на него. – А как прошёл твой день?

– Я был бы не прочь таких услуг на дому, – Акира сказал это прежде, чем сам понял, что ляпнул, и тут же одёрнул себя. – До тех пор, пока не увидел тебя на сцене, работал. А потом думал лишь о том, когда ты вернёшься. Честно говоря, был уверен, что ты будешь позднее. Всё же, Каолу приехал, наверняка ты хотел с ним поговорить.

– Оу… Кхм, – Койю замялся. Акире показалось, что в его взгляде что-то промелькнуло, но он заговорил спокойно: – Ну, да. Только, боюсь, не совсем ко мне.

В его голосе послышалась ирония, и Акира непонимающе нахмурился. Сначала ему показалось, что Койю расстроен, но когда тот засмеялся, с одной стороны, расслабился, но с другой понятнее ему не стало.

– В каком плане?

– Когда в прошлом году вы устроили заговор против меня, он стал много общаться с Аюми. И, кажется, это стало одной из причин её развода. Представляешь? Этот говнюк сбежал от меня на другую сторону планеты, а ради неё готов вернуться. Так что скоро мы будем часто видеться.

– И ты расстроен этим фактом?

– Нет, конечно. Это смешно.

Акира засмотрелся на его улыбку и в очередной раз поразился, как Койю выстраивал отношения с людьми. И порадовался, что у них получилось иначе. Подойдя ближе, он опустился рядом на корточки и запрокинул голову, встретившись с ним взглядом.

– Давай помогу, – он видел, как у Койю изменился взгляд, когда Акира потянул за молнию высокого сапога на толстой платформе с каблуком. И как он моментально включился, с царственным видом приподняв ногу, чтобы Акира снял сапог. И то же самое повторилось со второй ногой, после чего Койю расслабленно перекатился с носков на пятки и смешно наморщил нос.

– Погоди, сейчас умоюсь и приду к тебе. А то безумно хочется поцеловать, но эта помада смазывается в один момент.

– Оставь… – Акира поднялся. Койю всё равно был выше, но не настолько, как в этой обуви, которой можно было убивать. И Акира смог сделать то, что так хотел. Поднеся руку к его лицу, он размазал помаду вокруг губ. – Ты выглядишь потрясающе.

Его рука осталась около лица Койю, и он чувствовал подушечкой пальца горячее дыхание, а потом тот облизнулся, коснувшись его кончиком языка.

– А ты себе очень многое позволяешь, да?

У Акиры мурашки по спине пробежали от того, как изменился у Койю голос и как быстро он втянулся в игру. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Акиры и сжал их, мягко заставив запрокинуть голову. Акира почувствовал, как от натяжения стало труднее дышать и сглатывать, но ему это нравилось. Койю подошёл к нему вплотную и наклонился.

– И что мне с тобой сделать?

– Что пожелаешь, – Акира постарался сдержать усмешку. Даже несмотря на женские шмотки и макияж, Койю сложно было назвать женственным, и Акире нравилось это. Как и то, что как бы он не менялся, он оставался собой.

Койю снял с пояса кнут и, накинув на его шею, притянул к себе. И по телу словно прошёл разряд тока. Акира шумно выдохнул и преданно посмотрел на него. Тот усмехнулся и с самодовольной улыбкой похлопал ладонью по щеке.

– Хороший мальчик. Пойдём.

До спальни он вёл Акиру на коленях. Медленно. Акира понимал, что это для того, чтобы ему же было комфортнее, но несмотря на то, что постоянно держал себя в тонусе и занимался, был готов возненавидеть их квартиру. Съезжаясь, они решили выбрать себе место побольше, чтобы не спорить о том, что и где будет лежать. И теперь коридор казался слишком длинным.

Койю отпустил его только в тот момент, когда Акира добрался до кровати. Он упёрся в неё руками, стараясь перевести дыхание. От нехватки воздуха кружилась голова, но Акира думал о том, что следуя послушной собачонкой за Койю, он чувствовал лишь нарастающее возбуждение. Тот был рядом, касался бедром его плеча или ладонью – спины. В этих прикосновениях было столько же заботы, сколько грубости в рывках за кнут, и Акиру это сводило с ума. Отдышавшись, Акира медленно поднялся на ноги и тут же получил шлепок сложенным кнутом по заднице, а Койю прижался к нему.

– Разве я разрешал? – он говорил тихо и вкрадчиво, а Акире показалось, будто голос вибрировал как от мурлыканья, и это прошибло. Он ничего не успел ответить, когда Койю погладил по спине вверх и, пробежавшись пальцами по шее, сжал пальцы в волосах на затылке. – Давай… На кровать. На колени.

Игра игрой, но его голос срывался от возбуждения, и Акира чувствовал, какими резкими и нетерпеливыми были движения. Он подчинился, опёршись коленями в покрывало и, оглянувшись через плечо, хмыкнул.

– Мне наклониться?

– Пока так сойдёт.

Койю отошёл к комоду и долго копался там, пока не достал смазку и презервативы, после чего вернулся к нему, и кинул всё на кровать. Когда он положил кнут рядом и потянулся, чтобы развязать корсет, Акира дёрнулся.

– Оставь, – он встретился с Койю взглядом, и тот согласно кивнул и обнял его со спины. Акира почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас, когда Койю опёрся на него, и сразу же прикосновения рук. Койю гладил его по груди и животу, и в тот момент как задрал футболку, Акира резко выдохнул.

Койю не отогрелся после улицы, и холод обжигал кожу. А когда Койю царапнул по груди, Акира шумно выдохнул, и тут же получил успокаивающий поцелуй в шею. Все ласки были такими – следом за нежностью шёл шлепок или щипок, и Акира терялся в ощущениях. Он постоянно бросал взгляды на зеркало, заменявшее одну из дверей шкафа. И видел, как Койю и сам едва держится. Это было заметно и по его потемневшему взгляду, и как он обкусывал губы.

– Снимай футболку, – голос Койю звучал осипши, и Акира сразу же подчинился. Но когда он начал стаскивать домашние штаны, Койю снова шлёпнул его. – Оставь. Рано.

Акира хотел уточнить, но почувствовал давление ладонью на спину и послушно опустился на локти. Он вспомнил, как когда-то давно Койю ему признался, что сходил с ума от того, насколько Акира был крепким, но при этом подчинялся ему. Оказалось, Акиру это тоже заводило. И пусть Койю был худым и костлявым, руки у него оставались сильными. Когда Койю сам стащил с него штаны и трусы, оставив у коленей и так стреножив его, Акира судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился.

Слишком долго. Это сводило с ума. Койю разогревал и подготавливал его, медленно растягивая. Акира кусал костяшки пальцев, чтобы не сорваться и не начать умолять или самому насаживаться на пальцы. Он уже получил щипок за задницу и уяснил, что Койю его не послушает. Не в этот раз. Потому что Койю не просто хотел, чтобы всё прошло хорошо, он издевался. Акира чувствовал его пальцы в себе, чувствовал, как медленно Койю начинал движение, чтобы тот как следует ощутил давление сфинктера, и после вводил их резче. И второй рукой он постоянно оглаживал член Акиры, бёдра и мошонку. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Акира терял связь с реальностью и плавился, но недостаточно, чтобы кончить.

– Ко… пожалуйста… ну же… – он облизнул губы, но рот пересох от того, как жадно он хватал воздух. Акире казалось, что он просто не выдержит, потому что в глазах темнело и его начало вести.

И только после этого Койю наклонился, скользнув языком от ложбинки на пояснице выше, и поцеловал под лопаткой. Акира выдохнул и у него быстрее начало биться сердце, когда он услышал, что Койю разорвал упаковку на презервативе. И когда тот снова прижался, скользнув членом по заднице, дразня, но не входя, Акира тихо взвыл. Он видел в отражении, что Койю не раздевался, а только расстегнул шорты и приспустил всё бельё.

– Будь терпеливым мальчиком. Мне тоже сложно, – Койю ласково погладил его по заднице и скользнул пальцами по входу, немного надавив, из-за чего Акиру снова прошибло, и он жалобно всхлипнул. Было ощущение, будто ещё немного и у него в прямом смысле взорвутся яйца. И тут же услышал смешок. Койю наслаждался. Он наклонился и, снова взяв кнут, накинул Акире на шею.

– Да ты издеваешься… – Акира сдавленно простонал. Теперь ему приходилось удерживать себя на руках, чтобы кнут не давил слишком сильно и не мешал дышать. И когда Койю вошёл в него, у Акиры выбило воздух из лёгких. Он дёрнулся, мотнул головой, и в этот момент Койю навалился на него, погладил по груди и шее и шепнул «открой рот». Акира хотел возмутиться, но Койю снова толкнулся, заставив застонать, и воспользовавшись моментом, пихнул кнут ему между зубов. Акира замычал, снова дёрнулся, когда Койю похлопал его по боку, снова выпрямившись.

– Ну же, жеребец… Тише… – Койю прикусил губу, и сжав оба конца кнута одной рукой, потянул, заставив Акиру запрокинуть голову. И погладив по бедру, снова начал двигаться. Акиру трясло от возбуждения и желания кончить. От размашистых резких движений казалось, будто у него всё внутри переворачивалось, и тело от напряжения окаменело. У Акиры прошла дрожь до кончиков пальцев, и он с силой закусил кнут. Нагрузка была гораздо сильнее, чем даже от тренировок. И когда Койю шепнул «давай», он приглушенно замычал, перенеся весь вес на одну руку, а второй обхватил член.

Акира чувствовал, как Койю начал терять контроль над собой, слышал, как он стонет, и это подгоняло. Член под пальцами будто пульсировал, но Акиру разрывало от эмоций и ощущений, и быстро кончить не вышло. Койю был первым, и когда замер после оргазма, сжав пальцы на бедре и отпустив кнут, Акира глухо зарычал и выплюнул его. Ему нужно было больше. К счастью, Койю это понял, отстранился и огладил Акиру по заднице ладонями, а потом раздвинул их в сторону. Это было слишком хорошо, и когда язык Койю скользнул по ложбинке задницы и проник в него, Акира не выдержал.

Его оглушило от ощущений и тело словно стало ватным. Акира растянулся на кровати и зажмурился, пытаясь унять бешено стучащий пульс и выровнять дыхание. Он почувствовал, как матрас прогнулся рядом с ним. Койю наклонился, погладил по плечу и поцеловал в него.

– Никуда не уходи. Теперь мне точно нужно смыть это с себя и раздеться, – голос Койю звучал так лениво и довольно, что Акира захотел схватить его в охапку и прижать к себе. Но тот был прав. Наверняка ему было не слишком удобно.

Он слышал, как Койю дошёл до ванны, шум воды, и начал засыпать. К реальности он вернулся, когда тот снова сидел рядом с ним. В одних домашних шортах на голое тело, с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами. И он влажной салфеткой водил по спине Акиры, старательно оттирая.

– Я так долго спал, что покрылся пылью?

– Помада. Или ты хочешь идти отмокать в ванной? У тебя-то она почти везде.

– Давай помогу, – Акира завозился, но Койю навалился на него, не дав встать и попутно капнув водой с волос. Акира вздрогнул.

– Лежи и отдыхай. Ты и так отработал на полную. Да, жеребец? – Койю хмыкнул, шлепнув его по заднице, и Акира расплылся в улыбке.

– Мне понравился этот костюм. Надо будет оставить его… Для домашнего использования. Если ты не против.

– Не против. Как и не буду против, если ты соизволишь пообщаться с моими косплеерами для починки твоего костюма. Мне понравился суровый рыцарь, – Койю прыснул, уткнувшись лбом в его лопатку, а Акира почувствовал, что начал краснеть. Этот несчастный образ, в котором он согласился выйти на фестивале, чтобы привлечь внимание Койю и постараться вернуть его, эксплуатировался не только для промоушена игры.

– Ты серьёзно этого хочешь?

– А почему нет? Тебе очень идёт образ воителя. Ты напоминаешь мне Хемсворта в роли Тора, – Койю засмеялся, когда Акира не выдержал и, перевернувшись, подмял его под себя.

– А ещё кого? Давай, признавайся, какие образы тебя привлекают, – он сдержал улыбку, постаравшись, чтобы голос оставался вкрадчивым и угрожающим. Судя по всему, у него не получилось – по лицу Койю было видно, что тот действительно задумался.

– М-м-м… Конан ничего так, если брать принятые в такой героике образы, Соломон Кейн очень горячий внешне, пусть в остальном то еще унылое хуйло и… А почему у тебя такой взгляд? Аки? – он засмеялся, когда Акира наклонился и подул ему в подмышку. – Ай, за что? О, вспомнил! Еще Хи-Мен и…

– Ты сейчас договоришься ведь, – Акира и сам смеялся, видя в поведении Койю провокацию.

– Это мы ещё посмотрим, – Койю заулыбался, погладив его по щеке, и Акира сам прильнул к ладони. – Я ведь забыл про своего главного героя. Тебя.

– Засранец. Просто засранец. Но, так и быть, если ты хочешь, чтобы у меня появился костюм варвара, устрой для меня игру. Я уже не помню, насколько туповатым я должен быть, чтобы войти в роль.

– Просто впадай в ярость и одержимость, – Койю широко улыбнулся и обхватил его ногами за бёдра, – можешь прямо сейчас. Как тебе такой вариант?

Этот вариант Акире определённо нравился. За последний год он уяснил, что его отношения с сексом складывались отвратительно, и он сам не понимал, как от него зависим. Или же дело было в Койю, который, когда находился рядом, лишал его возможности думать о чём-либо ещё. Акире постоянно было мало. И в тот момент, когда он уже хотел продолжить, зазвонил телефон. Закатив глаза, он раздражённо отстранился и покосился на дисплей. Звонила его мама, и не ответить было нельзя. Прежде, чем подняться с кровати, он покачал головой.

– Тебе не кажется, что это заговор? Почти каждый раз нам кто-то мешает.

– Это просто проклятье, – Койю беззаботно пожал плечами и перекатился на живот.

– Так разберись, как его снять. Ты же у нас мастер по таким штукам, – Акира хмыкнул и отошёл к комоду, взяв с него планшет и кинув Койю, чтобы тот мог заняться подготовкой к очередной игре, после чего принял вызов: – Привет, мам. Прости, я совсем забыл, что обещал позвонить сегодня.


End file.
